


Ansichtssache

by uena



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Kono for President, M/M, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace hat eine neue Freundin, Emma. Emma hat einen Vater, Jake. Danny mag Jake. Steve ist nicht einverstanden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die überarbeitete Version einer Geschichte vom April letzten Jahres. Die hauptsächlichen Änderungen bestehen in geänderten Zeitformen - falls ich also ein paar Korrekturen versäumt habe, dann lasst es mich bitte wissen.

Jake MacLeery ist 1.83m groß, Feuerwehrmann, und kommt ursprünglich aus New Jersey.  
Er hat braune, zu lange Haare, grüne Augen, und blöde Lachfalten, die zu seinen noch blöderen Grübchen passen.

Er ist Witwer, hat eine neunjährige Tochter namens Emma, und Steve ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er außerdem Verbindungen zur Mafia hat. Oder den Triaden. Oder der Yakuza.

Zugegeben, Steve hat nicht wirklich einen Beweis für seine Überzeugung, aber er hat sein Bauchgefühl, und sein Bauchgefühl sagt, dass Jake MacLeery das konzentrierte Böse ist.  
Dabei hatte alles so harmlos angefangen.

 

„Es ist mir egal, ob er wirklich nett ist! Du hast diesen Mann erst ein Mal getroffen! Wie kannst du da sicher sein, dass meine Tochter – ganz richtig, meine Tochter … und mir ist völlig egal, wie viele Gene sie von dir hat – bei ihm sicher ist? Hast du wenigstens jemanden, der für ihn bürgen – oh, er ist Feuerwehrmann, das ändert natürlich alles! Da kann er sie wenigstens löschen, nachdem er sie IN BRAND GESTECKT HAT!“

Danny hält inne, atmet tief durch und muss in der Konsequenz hören, was Rachel ihm zu sagen hat. Es gefällt ihm nicht, wie so oft, und er presst sein Handy fester ans Ohr.

„Ja, Rachel, ich weiß, dass mein Vater Feuerwehrmann ist! Das hat nichts zu bedeuten! Der Beruf eines Menschen sagt nicht das Geringste über seinen Charakter aus! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele korrupte Polizisten ich im Laufe der Jahre kennenlernen musste?! Nein, das weißt du nicht! Also versuch bitte nicht, seine Berufswahl als Rechtfertigung für irgendwas zu benutzen!“

Erneut entsteht eine kurze Pause, und diesmal klingt Danny fuchsteufelswild, als er antwortet.

„Nein, Rachel, das bedeutet nicht, dass ich Gracie nicht bei ihm abhole! Das bedeutet, dass ich Gracie bei ihm abhole, und ihn vorsichtig darauf hinweise, dass meine Tochter kein Testobjekt für die Brandforschung ist! Einer von uns muss schließlich sicher stellen, dass dieser Mann kein irrer Massenmörder ist, und da du dazu ja offensichtlich nicht in der Lage bist -“

Danny hält irritiert inne und zieht sein Handy von seinem Ohr weg. Er wirft einen Kontrollblick auf den Bildschirm und macht ein empörtes Gesicht.

„Sie hat aufgelegt?“ mutmaßt Steve, der neben ihm im Camaro sitzt, und Danny schnaubt entrüstet, während er sein Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche manövriert.

„Sie hat aufgelegt!“ bestätigt er dann etwas lauter als notwendig, und Steve betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang von der Seite, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zuwendet.

Danny ist in exakt der Stimmung, sich das nicht gefallen zu lassen. „Was?!“ schnappt er gereizt.

Steve weiß, er begibt sich damit in gefährliche Untiefen, aber er fragt trotzdem. Ein bisschen Wasser macht einem SEAL keine Angst, da kann das noch so tief und trübe sein. „Meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen überreagiert hast?“

Danny schnaubt wie ein wütendes Nashorn. „Meine Exehefrau hat mein einziges Kind einem Mann anvertraut, den sie keine drei Stunden kennt! Von Überreagieren kann überhaupt nicht die Rede sein!“

Steve hält es für ratsam, das nicht in Frage zu stellen, und riskiert stattdessen einen weiteren Blick in Dannys Richtung. „Was hat Rachel dazu bewogen, Grace diesem Mann anzuvertrauen, den sie keine drei Stunden kennt?“

Über Dannys Gesicht huscht ein seltsamer Ausdruck, halb verwirrt, halb … schuldbewusst, und Steves Magen reagiert darauf mit einem merkwürdigen Schlenker.

„Er hat eine Tochter“, sagt Danny leise. Steves Magen wiederholt den Schlenker. „Sie heißt Emma. Offenbar ist sie Gracies Seelenverwandte. Das behauptet zumindest Grace.“ Danny atmet tief durch und reibt sich mit dem Handballen über die Stirn. „Also hat Rachel ihr erlaubt, nach der Schule mit zu Emma zu gehen. Ich soll sie heute Abend um Sechs abholen und nach Hause bringen. Rachel wollte mir damit einen Gefallen tun, nehme ich mal an.“

Einen Moment lang ist er auffällig still, dann flucht Danny leise und beginnt, unruhig auf dem Beifahrersitz hin und her zu rutschen. Steve versucht, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als Danny seine Hüften in die Höhe stemmt, in seiner Hosentasche erneut nach seinem Handy fischt, und Rachel zurückruft.

Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr für seinen vorherigen Tonfall, bedankt sich ein wenig zynisch dafür, dass er Zeit mit Grace verbringen darf, und verabschiedet sich von seiner Exfrau in bestem Einvernehmen – und als er auflegt, weiß er genau so gut wie sie, dass sie sich beim nächsten Mal wieder in die Haare kriegen werden.

Steve weiß es auch. „Alles wieder gut?“ fragt er vorsichtig.

Danny nickt und starrt schweigend aus dem Fenster, und Steve dringt nicht weiter in ihn.

Danny wird an diesem Abend seine Tochter sehen – nur für kurze Zeit, aber er hat damit nicht gerechnet, und Steve weiß, dass für Danny jede Sekunde mit Grace kostbar ist.

„Ich nehme an, du kommst doch nicht auf ein Bier vorbei?“ sagt er also leise, und Danny dreht ihm den Kopf zu und blickt ihn entschuldigend an. „Heute nicht, nein.“

Steve grinst gutmütig. „Kein Ding, Danno. Du übernimmst dann einfach den nächsten Deckel in der Bar.“

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, McGarrett. Und nenn mich nicht Danno.“

 

Als Danny am nächsten Morgen ins Büro kommt, ist Steve schon da. Das ist an sich nichts Neues – Steve ist meistens der Erste im Hauptquartier, einfach, weil er zu unchristlicher Stunde aufsteht und ein paar Runden um die Inseln schwimmt, bevor er sich zur Arbeit aufmacht … oder, wie Danny sich ausdrückt, weil er schlicht wahnsinnig ist – und Danny lässt sich von seinem wahnsinnigen Vorgesetzten eine schöne Tasse heißen Kaffees aushändigen und lehnt sich neben die mit Chrom verblendete Monstrosität, die Steve als Kaffeemaschine bezeichnet, an die Wand.

Steve blickt ihn abwartend an. „Also?“

Danny hebt umständlich die linke Schulter. „Also was?“

„Ist der Feuerwehrmann eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit – oder, was viel wichtiger ist: Ist er eine Gefahr für Gracie?“

Danny starrt zu Boden, und Steve braucht eine Sekunde, ehe er erkennt, was los ist. 

Danny ist tatsächlich rot geworden. Steve ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass irgendwo im Nimmerland gerade eine Fee tot vom Baum gefallen ist.

„Ähm … nein“, bringt Danny schließlich heraus. „Ist er nicht. Er ist völlig normal. Und nett. Und Gracie vergöttert ihn – und seine Tochter ist fast so hinreißend wie meine.“

Steve grinst unwillkürlich und klopft Danny verständnisvoll auf die Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie so höflich sein wird, dich in Kürze ebenfalls zu vergöttern.“

Danny zieht ihm eine Grimasse und stößt sich von der Wand ab, als Kono und Chin das Hauptquartier betreten. Er murmelt ein unüberzeugtes „Sicher wird sie das“ und verschwindet in sein Büro, nachdem er seinen Kollegen einen guten Morgen gewünscht hat. 

Steve verfolgt ihn mit den Augen, sieht ihn mit der üblichen Konzentration über seinen Papierkram herfallen, und ein seltsames Gefühl von Zufriedenheit breitet sich in ihm aus.

Danny, gesteht er sich selbst ein, ist ein guter Partner. Und ein guter Freund.

 

„Hier ist der Plan.“ Steve, mal wieder selbsternannter Captain des Camaro, schenkt seinem Beifahrer ein vorfreudiges Grinsen. „Bier, morgen Abend bei mir, und wir setzen unseren Chips-Marathon fort.“

Dannys Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag ist nicht ganz die, die Steve sich vorgestellt hat. Er schluckt, macht einen relativ unbehaglichen Eindruck, und Steve runzelt verwirrt die Stirn. „Blöder Plan?“

„Nicht direkt, nein.“ Danny grinst unsicher. „Aber ich hab schon einen anderen.“

Steve schmunzelt und wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Kenne ich sie?“

Danny rollt mit den Augen. „Gracie ist wieder bei Emma – und Jake hat mich zum Barbecue eingeladen.“

Steve schnaubt amüsiert. „Feindbeobachtung, was?“ Er blickt kurz auf die Straße, blickt wieder Danny aus dem Augenwinkel an, und der lächelt doch tatsächlich entspannt. „Nope. Einfach nur ein ruhiger Abend mit einem neuen Freund.“

Aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund verkrampft Steve sich leicht, als er das hört, aber da Danny davon nichts mitbekommt, fährt er unbekümmert fort. „Und irgendwie muss ich Emma ja dazu bekommen, mich zu vergöttern. Von Nichts kommt Nichts.“

Steve stimmt ihm zu, und seine Hände liegen etwas fester als sonst um das Lenkrad des Camaro.

„Das mit dem Bier holen wir nach“, verspricht Danny ihm leise, und Steve nickt und nimmt ihn beim Wort. Danny macht keine leeren Versprechungen.

 

Zwei Tage später sitzt Danny bei Steve auf dem Sofa, ein Bier in der Linken und kann seine Begeisterung offenbar nur schwer im Zaum halten.

„Er kommt aus Jersey! Aus Jersey! Und er hasst den Strand, und das blöde Meer und Ananas auf Pizza und Kokosnüsse, und sein Vater kennt meinen Vater, und seine Tochter ist ein Engel!“

Steve, mit der Miene eines Mannes, der lange gelitten hat, trinkt einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier. Auf seinem Fernseher sind die Gesichter von Ponch und Baker eingefroren – sie sind in ihrem Chips Marathon kaum über das Intro der ersten Folge hinaus gekommen – und Steve will jemanden schlagen. Vorzugsweise Jake MacLeery.

Aber Danny verdient es, sich darüber zu freuen, jemanden getroffen zu haben, mit dem er allem Anschein nach seelenverwandt ist, und Steve versucht, sich seine Mordgelüste nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Vergöttert dich seine Tochter schon?“ erkundigt er sich ehrlich interessiert, und Danny grinst ihn sonnig an. „Sie ist auf dem besten Weg.“

Steve zweifelt nicht daran. Danny ist fabelhaft mit Kindern – wenn auch mit keinem Kind so fabelhaft wie mit Grace – dementsprechend wäre es absolut widernatürlich von Emma, sollte sie sich als resistent gegenüber Dannys Charme herausstellen.

Steve hört sich also geduldig an, wie Danny ihm von der Tochter eines anderen Mannes vorschwärmt, tut so, als hege er auch nur einen Funken Interesse für den erwähnten anderen Mann, und nach zehn Minuten der Pein ist Danny durch mit seiner Ode und sie können die DVD fortsetzen.

Am Ende des Abends hat Steve drei Bier mehr als Danny getrunken, ihm ist angenehm warm, und er steht gefährlich kurz davor, an Dannys Schulter einzuschlafen. 

Merkwürdigerweise macht ihm das nicht einmal etwas aus.

„McGarrett“, dringt Dannys amüsierte Stimme zu ihm durch, „du hast einen sitzen.“

Steve hebt den Kopf, versucht, seinen Blick auf Danny zu konzentrieren, und grinst unbekümmert. „Und?“

Danny tut schockiert. „Unfassbar, dass du das so einfach zugibst. Komm, steh auf, ich bring dich ins Bett.“

Steve hätte wissen müssen, dass diese verfängliche Formulierung die Apokalypse einleiten würde.

 

„Du ziehst um?“

Steve hat das Gefühl, dass wenn er sich noch ein wenig ruckartiger erhoben, es ihn durch die Decke katapultiert hätte.

Danny steht in der Tür zu seinem Büro und betrachtet ihn in mildem Erstaunen. „Können wir zu dem Teil des Gesprächs zurückkehren, in dem ich um zwei Tage Urlaub gebeten habe?“

Steve blickt hinter sich, zieht seinen Stuhl wieder an sich heran, und lässt sich bedächtig darauf sinken. „Damit du umziehen kannst.“

Danny nickt. „Ganz recht. Damit ich umziehen kann. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dich das derartig aufregen würde. Ehrlich gesagt hab ich überhaupt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie du darauf reagieren würdest, weil es dich erstens nicht das Geringste angeht, und du zweitens doch sowieso ständig darauf rumreitest, was für ein Dreckloch mein Apartment doch sei. Freu dich, deine Mission, mich zum Umzug zu bewegen, ist endlich von Erfolg gekrönt!“

Steve runzelt die Stirn, und Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo dein Problem liegt?“

Steve fixiert ihn mit einem anklagenden Starren. „Du ziehst nicht meinetwegen um.“

Danny wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Natürlich nicht! Ich ziehe um, weil mein Apartment von Anfang an nichts als eine Übergangslösung war, mit der ich mich nur so lange abgegeben habe, bis ich mich auf dieser lächerlichen Insel eingelebt, und einen vernünftigen Platz gefunden hab – was eingetreten ist. Bekomme ich jetzt Urlaub oder nicht?“

Steves Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen. „Wo hast du diesen mystischen Ort gefunden, der dich so überraschend davon überzeugt hat, dass Hawaii doch nicht die Insel der Verdammten ist?“

Danny stöhnt genervt auf, marschiert auf Steves Schreibtisch zu und greift nach Kugelschreiber und Post-It. Er notiert mit gewalttätigem Schwung seine neue Adresse, reißt das Post-It von seinem Block ab und patscht Steve den Zettel an die Stirn. „Da.“

 

„Hm.“ Steve steht neben seinem Pick-Up, betrachtet das Haus, das Danny sich auserkoren hat mit einem Ausdruck misstrauischer Voreingenommenheit, und Danny steht neben ihm und betet um Fassung.

„Hm?“ wiederholt er angriffslustig. „Was bedeutet Hm?“

„Von außen sieht es ganz ordentlich aus“, sagt Steve herablassend, und Danny hat genug.

„Weißt du was, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht – genauer gesagt, ich will deine Hilfe nicht. Wenn du dich jetzt also entfernen würdest, wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar.“

Danny macht einen Schritt von Steve und seinem blöden Pick-Up weg – und wird von einer kräftigen Hand an seiner Schulter aufgehalten. „Sei nicht albern Danny – selbstverständlich helfe ich dir.“

„Das hast du heute früh schon gesagt, als du uneingeladen auf meiner Auffahrt aufgetaucht bist, aber bisher hast du dich eigentlich nur beschwert … und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Das ist mein Job.“

Steve grinst unwillkürlich, und er sieht, wie Danny geschlagen die Schultern hängen lässt. „Gut. Bleib. Aber wag es ja nicht, auch nur noch ein schlechtes Wort über meine neue Behausung fallen zu lassen.“

Steve gibt ihm sein Pfadfinderehrenwort, ein Versprechen, dem Danny beim besten Willen nicht widerstehen kann, und sie machen sich gemeinsam daran, Dannys Habseligkeiten von Steves Wagen in Dannys neues Heim zu verfrachten.

Drei Touren mit Steves Pick-Up später ist Dannys alte Wohnung so gut wie leer, und Steve zieht ihn damit auf, dass er einen ganzen Umzugskarton allein für seine Krawatten benötigt habe – was eine dreiste Lüge ist, aber Dannys Laune hat sich inzwischen so weit gebessert, dass er Steve dieses Verhalten durchgehen lässt.

Sie fahren ein viertes Mal auf Dannys neue Auffahrt, Steve parkt seinen Wagen und fördert eine Kühltasche mit einem Sixpack Bier zutage.

Aber anstatt, dass Danny die erwartete Dankbarkeit gegenüber dieses Akts des Großmuts zeigt, winkt er einem Mann zu, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite soeben aus seinem 84er Chevy steigt.

Einen Moment lang ist Steve einfach nur verwirrt, dann setzt Danny sich in Bewegung, trifft sich mit dem Kerl auf der Mitte der Straße, und sie schütteln einander die Hände. Der Typ lässt es dabei nicht bewenden, klopft Danny freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, und Steve verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Er folgt Danny, baut sich neben ihm auf und reckt dem Fremden die Hand entgegen. „Jake, nehme ich an?“

Kurz huscht ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, dann lächelt er, nimmt Steves Hand in seine, und Steve sieht sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln samt Grübchen und Lachfalten um die Augen konfrontiert. „Richtig. Du musst Steve sein.“

Es ist Aversion auf den ersten Blick.

 

„Definiere _verdächtig_.“

Danny sitzt Steve am Konferenztisch gegenüber, seine Miene eine gefährliche Mischung aus Amüsement und diesem untrüglichen Zucken des rechten Lides, das andeutet, dass er _so kurz_ davor steht, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Das ist für Steve selbstverständlich kein Grund, mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg zu halten. Danny ist sein Freund und verdient es, gewarnt zu werden.

„Er hat verschlagene Augen.“

„Er hat was?“ Noch tendiert Dannys Stimme mehr in Richtung erheitert, aber Steve spürt den Groll unter der Oberfläche.

„Verschlagene Augen. Und als er mir die Hand gedrückt hat, hat er gezuckt.“

„Das könnte daran liegen, dass du ihm das komplette Steve McGarrett Begrüßungsprogramm hast zukommen lassen. Ein Wunder, dass er noch über die Kontrolle aller seiner Finger verfügt. Wo wir grad dabei sind: Was sollte das eigentlich? Ich hatte dir doch vorher erzählt, dass er ok ist.“

„Und ich erzähle dir jetzt, dass er nicht ok ist!“

Danny weitet die Augen, und Steve realisiert, dass er eine Spur zu laut geworden ist. Er atmet tief durch, senkt leicht den Kopf und blickt Danny eindringlich an. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihm, ok? Und dass er dich dazu gebracht hat, bei ihm gegenüber einzuziehen -“

„Er hat mich zu gar nichts gebracht“, fällt Danny ihm ungeduldig ins Wort. „Ich habe gesehen, dass das Haus zum Verkauf steht, als ich zum Barbecue bei ihm war – er hat das nicht mal erwähnt!“

Er sieht Steve diesen gewissen irren Ausdruck in den Augen bekommen, und hebt energisch die rechte Hand. „Und wage es jetzt ja nicht zu behaupten, dass ihn das nur noch verdächtiger macht. Jake ist absolut harmlos, und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum du so ein Gewese um den armen Mann machst – der hat dir doch überhaupt nichts getan!“

Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, und Danny verdreht die Augen. „Oh Gott, dein Maultier-Gesicht. Was auch immer du planst, McGarrett: Lass es bleiben!“

Steve grunzt, und Danny erhebt sich kopfschüttelnd aus seinem Stuhl. „Vergiss es einfach, Steve, ok? Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass man meiner Menschenkenntnis trauen kann.“

Er klopft Steve auf die Schulter, bevor er das Büro verlässt, und aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund hat Steve das fürchterliche Gefühl, dass er ihn ganz schrecklich im Stich gelassen hat.

 

„Ach übrigens …“ Danny sitzt neben Steve im Camaro und stützt sich mit der Rechten an der Tür ab, weil Steve mal wieder fährt wie ein Wahnsinniger, „am Wochenende ist meine Einweihungsparty. Du bist herzlich eingeladen.“

Seltsame Gefühle erblühen in Steves Brust – allem voran etwas, das sich verdächtig nach ehrlicher Begeisterung anfühlt – und er lächelt, ehrlich und offen und vielleicht ein bisschen dümmlich.

Danny streckt die Hand aus und tätschelt ihm das Knie. „Da freut sich aber einer. Und ich wäre dir übrigens dankbar, würdest du am entscheidenden Abend davon absehen, meinen Nachbarn in auch nur irgendeiner Weise zu bedrohen.“

Steve verspannt sich sofort. „Er kommt auch?“

Danny geht großzügig über den feindseligen Unterton in seiner Stimme hinweg und nickt zustimmend. „Er kommt auch. Ich habe Grace an diesem Wochenende, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest – und sie hat mich gefragt, ob Emma vorbei kommen darf. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie nicht dürfte, selbst wenn du ihren Vater für einen gefährlichen Serientäter hältst – Täter einer bisher unbekannten Serie, wie ich festhalten möchte. Außerdem werden Kono und Chin da sein – wenn du nicht willst, musst du dich also überhaupt nicht mit ihm beschäftigen.“

Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen und erwidert nichts, und er spürt, wie Danny ihn von der Seite ansieht. „Du magst ihn wirklich nicht.“

„Ich mag ihn wirklich nicht.“

„Völlig grundlos.“

„Ich habe meine Gründe.“

„Nein, Steven, die hast du nicht. Was du hast, wird sich wahrscheinlich als Nierenstein herausstellen.“

Wie auf Kommando verspürt Steve so etwas wie ein Stechen in der Brust, und als habe Danny gemerkt, was los ist, dreht er sich auf seinem Sitz zu ihm um und sieht ihn ernst von der Seite an. „Ich dachte, du vertraust auf meine Menschenkenntnis.“

„Tue ich ja auch.“

„Aber diesmal nicht.“

Steve runzelt die Stirn, sucht nach einer Erklärung, aber ihm fällt einfach nichts ein – nichts als das komische Gefühl, das er gehabt hat, als er Jake McLeery neben Danny hat stehen sehen.

„Diesmal nicht“, sagte er also leise, und er hört Danny seufzen.

Jetzt hat er beinahe das Gefühl, sich bei ihm entschuldigen zu müssen.

 

„Onkel Steve!“ Grace rennt über den frisch gemähten Rasen auf Steve zu, ein Windhauch aus wirbelndem Haar und wehendem Kleid, und Steve geht in die Hocke und fängt sie auf. 

Einen Moment lang drückt er sie an sich, presst sein Gesicht in ihr weiches Haar, und sie schlingt ihre dünnen Arme um ihn und erwidert seine Umarmung mit bemerkenswerter Entschlossenheit.

Aber es hält nicht an, kann nicht anhalten, und zwei Sekunden später rennt sie zurück zu ihrem Vater – und als Steves Augen auf Dannys treffen, spiegeln sich identische Lächeln in ihnen.

„Du bist spät dran“, sagt Danny zur Begrüßung, aber er reicht ihm eine offene Bierflasche, akzeptiert mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen das Sixpack, das Steve mitgebracht hat, und trägt Grace auf, es in der Kühltasche zu verstauen, die neben der Veranda steht.

Grace stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und blickt anklagend zu ihm auf, und Danny wuschelt ihr verspielt durchs Haar und tut es selbst. Grace kichert, greift nach der Hand eines blonden Mädchens, das Steve aus großen blauen Augen anstarrt, und zieht sie zu Kono hinüber, die neben Chin an Dannys Gartentisch sitzt und sich angeregt mit Jake MacLeery zu unterhalten scheint.

Steve schluckt ein bitteres Gefühl hinunter, begrüßt die Anwesenden samt Emmas, die rot wird und sich hinter ihrem Vater zu verstecken sucht, und kehrt dann zu Danny an den Grill zurück.

„Emma sieht zumindest aus wie ein Engel“, vertraut er Danny an, und dieser wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Mädchen.

„Sie mag dich“, erwidert Danny grinsend, nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Bierflasche, und Steve stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. „Tut sie nicht.“

Danny sticht ihm mit dem Zeigefinger vor die Brust. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dir das erklären muss, McGarrett, aber wenn Mädchen einen so angucken, dann mögen sie einen.“

Steve blickt auf ihn hinab, studiert Dannys leicht gerötetes Gesicht und schmunzelt. „Du hast einen sitzen, Danno.“

„Ein bisschen“, gibt Danny zu, und mustert dann nachdenklich seine Bierflasche. „Kann ich die noch austrinken?“

„Ausnahmsweise“, sagt Steve großzügig, und Danny schlägt mit der Grillzange nach ihm.  
„Wegen Grace, du großer Doofus.“

„Sie wirkt auf mich nicht, als hätte sie ein Problem mit dem Umstand, dass ihr Vater ein Trunkenbold ist“, erwidert Steve und ringt das Bedürfnis, Danny ins vom Winde verwehte Haar zu greifen, mit aller Gewalt nieder. Er lässt seinen Blick an Danny hinab gleiten und stutzt. „Was hast du überhaupt an?“

Die Frage schneidet eine aufkeimende Tirade Dannys ab, die ihm zweifellos versichert hätte, dass er Vieles sein mag, aber bestimmt kein Trunkenbold, und Danny guckt verdutzt an sich hinab. „Wieso? Was hab ich denn an?“

Danny trägt eine abgetragene Jeans von obszön perfekter Passform, über seinem Brustkorb und seinen Oberarmen spannt sich ein altes weißes Shirt, und er ist barfuß. Steve blinzelt überfordert.

„Du siehst aus wie ein … Mensch“, bringt er ein wenig erstickt hervor, und Danny starrt ihn an, als habe er sie nicht mehr alle. „Wie sehe ich denn bitte sonst aus?“

Das kann Steve zum Glück mühelos beantworten. „Wie ein Polizist – aus den Siebzigern.“

Danny schmunzelt und schüttelt den Kopf über ihn, und Steve versucht, ihm nicht auf die Brust zu starren. In gewisser Weise hat er gewusst, dass sich unter Dannys Hemden und seinen idiotischen Hosen ein bemerkenswerter Körper befindet, aber er hat wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, besagten Körper derartig unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen.

„Sollte dir doch gefallen“, nimmt Danny ihr Gespräch wieder auf, während er auf dem Grill die Steaks wendet. „Bewahre dir diesen kostbaren Moment, McGarrett – so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder derartig menschlich erleben.“

Steve bedauert prompt, dass er keinen Fotoapparat dabei hat, und grinst erleichtert, als er einen vor Kono auf dem Tisch erblickt.

Er lässt sich von Danny ein Steak aushändigen, gesellt sich samt seines Gastgebers zu den Anderen an den Tisch und schafft es erstaunlich gut, Jake MacLeerys Existenz zu verdrängen – bis Kono ihre Bierflasche mit einem lauten _Tock_ auf den Tisch stellt, auf dem Gesicht einen Ausdruck lüsterner Faszination, und sagt: „Ein Kalender?“

Steve wird völlig unfreiwillig Zeuge, wie Jake leicht errötet und sich den Nacken reibt. „Es war für einen guten Zweck.“

Kono bricht in entzücktes Gelächter aus, und während Steve noch versucht, Sinn in das Gehörte zu bringen, zuckt Danny mit den Schultern und schluckt einen Bissen Steak hinunter, bevor er sich einmischt. „Diese Kalender verkaufen sich unfassbar gut. Mein Dezernat hat mit einer einzigen Ausgabe fast 200 000 Dollar eingenommen.“

Einen Moment lang ist alles still, dann wenden sämtliche Anwesenden Danny perfekt synchron ihre Köpfe zu.

Danny blinzelt verdutzt. „Was?“

„Du“, sagt Kono gedehnt, und ein koboldhaftes Grinsen breitet sich über ihr Gesicht aus, „hast auch so einen Kalender gemacht?“

Danny zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Ja. Und?“

Steve registriert, wie Hitze seinen Rücken hinab prickelt, und kann sich das nicht erklären. Er rutscht unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Kono überprüft, ob sich Grace und Emma in Hörweite befinden, und da die beiden Mädchen auf der Veranda gut fünf Meter vom Tisch entfernt damit beschäftigt sind, Freundschaftsarmbänder zu knüpfen, lehnt sie sich zu Danny vor und wispert mit verschwörerischer Miene: „Wie nackt warst du?“

Chin hüstelt vorwurfsvoll, aber seine Cousine ignoriert ihn geübt.

Danny grinst entspannt. „Nicht besonders. Bloß das Hemd war offen.“

An Konos Miene ändert diese Antwort nicht das Geringste. „Das Uniform-Hemd?“

Danny nickt, und Kono verengt die Augen zu Schlitzen und legt den Kopf schief, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, als könne sie sich perfekt vorstellen, wie das Ergebnis ausgesehen haben muss. „Wo bekomme ich einen her?“

Danny hebt abwehrend die Hände. „Also, von mir nicht.“

Kono seufzt und verfolgt das Thema nicht weiter – zumindest nicht mit Danny. Es ist nun an Jake, sein eigenes Bild zu beschreiben, und eine Viertelstunde später hat Kono ihn soweit, dass er sich bereiterklärt, den verdammten Kalender zu holen, damit sie sich das Bild direkt angucken kann, und ihn mit ihren Fragen nicht länger in einen schleichenden Peinlichkeitsanfall treibt.

Emma blickt ihrem Vater mit einem Hauch von Furcht in den blauen Augen hinterher – und Danny erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und gesellt sich zu den Mädchen auf die Veranda.

Steve beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er mit erschreckendem Ungeschick Anstalten macht, Emma bei ihrem Freundschaftsarmband zu helfen, und das Mädchen vergisst sämtliche Verlassensängste und bringt das Band lachend in Sicherheit.

Danny grinst hilflos und hebt beide Hände zum Anzeichen, dass er sich geschlagen gibt, und Emma rutscht wieder an ihn heran, lässt ihn großmütig das Ende ihres Bändchens festhalten und knüpft mit geschickten Fingern weiter, während Grace über Dannys Schulter hinweg ihren Fortschritt beobachtet.

In Steves Brust zieht sich etwas zusammen, als er Dannys lächelndes Gesicht sieht. Er registriert kaum das klickende Geräusch eines Fotoapparates in Aktion neben sich – aber er registriert die alarmierende Ähnlichkeit zwischen Danny und Emma. Sie sieht viel eher wie seine Tochter aus als wie die von Jake … wohingegen Grace selbst bei gutem Licht als Jakes Tochter durchgehen kann.

Steve weiß nicht wieso, aber dank dieser Realisation wird ihm direkt ein bisschen schlecht.

Jake kehrt zurück, in der Rechten ein sehr flaches und doch unhandliches quadratisches Objekt, und Kono beginnt in die Hände zu klatschen wie ein debiler Seehund. Neben ihr schließt Chin einen Moment lang die Augen und stöhnt leise, aber bemerkenswert gequält. „Du wirst dieses Ding nicht im Hauptquartier aufhängen.“

Kono tut, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört.

Jake tritt an den Tisch heran, und Danny taucht direkt neben ihm auf, nimmt ihm den Kalender aus der Hand, noch bevor Kono danach greifen kann, und blickt mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen zu Jake auf. „Welcher Monat?“

Jake grinst breit und streicht sich mit einer nachlässigen Geste das Haar aus der Stirn. „Juli.“  
Danny pfeift durch die Zähne, und Steve ringt das Bedürfnis nieder, Jake mit einem sorgfältig abgezielten Kinnhaken zu Fall zu bringen.

„Mr. Juli … ich bin beeindruckt“ behauptet Danny grinsend, schlägt den Kalender an der entsprechenden Stelle auf – und verbringt, was Steve betrifft, viel zu viel Zeit damit, die Seite zu betrachten.

Jake steht schräg hinter Danny, blickt über seine Schulter, und sie berühren einander nicht wirklich, aber ihre Haltungen sind entspannt, sie wirken vertraut miteinander und präsentieren ein Level an Intimität, das in Steve eine Kette an Alarmglocken aufkreischen lässt, von denen er nicht wirklich weiß, wozu sie eigentlich da sind.

„Photoshop“, stellt Danny schließlich fest, „kann ja wahre Wunder vollbringen.“

Er reicht den Kalender an Kono weiter, während Jake seiner Empörung Luft macht und ihm die Schulter boxt – und dann stößt Kono einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus und drückt den Kalender besitzergreifend an sich. „Das ist jetzt meins!“

Jake grinst nur und widerspricht nicht, und Chin wiederholt seine Forderung von zuvor, diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. „Du wirst dieses Ding _nicht_ im Hauptquartier aufhängen.“

Kono tut ein weiteres Mal, als habe sie ihn nicht gehört.

 

Als Steve am Montag das Hauptquartier betritt, hängt der Kalender in Konos Büro, der tatsächlichen Jahreszeit gegenüber völlig gleichgültig im Juli aufgeschlagen, und Steve sieht sich mit dem Anblick eines Feuerwehrmanns konfrontiert, der es offenbar nur in seine Uniformhose geschafft, aber trotzdem die Zeit gefunden hat, seine Stiefel anzuziehen und seinen Helm aufzusetzen. Außerdem trägt er Hosenträger.

Steve schnaubt spöttisch.

Sein Gesicht ist eine Studie puren Missfallens – und dann taucht plötzlich Kono neben ihm auf und klopft ihm mit liebevollem Spott die Schulter. „Wenn du ein wenig an dir arbeitest, siehst du bald auch so gut aus, Boss.“

Steve schnaubt ein weiteres Mal, wendet sich ab und marschiert in sein eigenes Büro – und falls er die Tür etwas lauter als notwendig hinter sich schließt, dann liegt das nur daran, dass er an diesem Morgen zu spät aufgewacht ist, und es dementsprechend nicht geschafft hat, seine übliche Runde zu schwimmen. Ein purer Fall von überschüssiger Energie also.

Und Kono scheint es auch als genau das aufzufassen, denn sie wagt es tatsächlich, Steve zu folgen und sich nonchalant vor seinem Schreibtisch aufzubauen. „Ich hab was für dich.“

Falls Steve auf diese Information mit einem misstrauischen Blick reagiert haben sollte, so lässt Kono sich nichts anmerken. Sie zieht einen prall gefüllten Umschlag aus ihrer Gesäßtasche, legt ihn Steve auf den Schreibtisch und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Ich hab dir nur die Abzüge gemacht, die dich interessieren dürften“, setzt sie ihn noch in Kenntnis, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, und Steves Hand schießt über den Schreibtisch und greift sich den Umschlag.

Das Erste, das sein entzücktes Auge erblickt, nachdem er den Umschlag mit der ihm eigenen Ungeduld aufgerissen hat, ist Dannys lächelndes Gesicht, und Steve lächelt ganz automatisch mit und betrachtet die restlichen Bilder mit einem seltsamen Gefühl von Zufriedenheit.

Aber das auch nur, bis er beim letzten Bild ankommt, das Danny und Jake zeigt, wie sie an Dannys Pforte unter dem Licht der Straßenlaterne Abschied voneinander nehmen. Beide halten ihre schlafende Tochter im Arm, halb über die rechte Schulter drapiert, und sie lächeln einander an.

 

„Ein Geschenk? Für mich? Oh _Steven_ , das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen …“

Danny klimpert übertrieben mit den Wimpern, und Steve schneidet ihm eine genervte Grimasse und hält ihm mit mehr Nachdruck das rechteckige Paket entgegen, das Danny zu seinem spöttischen Ausruf verführt hat. „Nimm es schon!“

„Wird es explodieren?“ Danny nimmt das Geschenk an sich, bevor Steve auf diese Frage angemessen reagieren kann, beginnt, das Papier zu lösen, und Steve wird mit einem Mal nervös und tritt unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere.

Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber –

Danny lässt das Papier zu Boden fallen, betrachtet überrascht den großen Bilderrahmen, in den Steve Konos schönste Schnappschüsse von Dannys Einweihungsfeier eingefügt hat, und blickt dann mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen zu Steve auf. „Danke.“

Steve lächelt ihn an – er ahnt, dass es die Art Lächeln ist, für das die Mädchen ihn in seiner Highschool Zeit immer ausgelacht haben – aber Danny lacht ihn nicht aus, Danny grinst zurück und tätschelt ihm den Oberarm, lässt seine Hand dort verweilen, etwas länger, als es vielleicht angebracht ist.

„Ich weiß den perfekten Platz dafür“, sagt er leise, die Augen wieder auf die Fotos gerichtet, und Steve ist froh, dass er ihm das Geschenk gemacht hat.

„Wo denn?“ fragt er neugierig, und Danny beginnt, ihm äußerst anschaulich und mit Gesten den Platz an der Wand in seinem neuen Wohnzimmer zu beschreiben, den jeden Nachmittag die Abendsonne zum Leuchten bringt. Steve hört zu und betrachtet Danny mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, von dem er erst dann feststellt, dass er rettungslos zärtlich ist, als Danny mit einem Mal inne hält und ihn durchdringend mustert.

„Das ist meine Wohnzimmerwand, McGarrett“, sagt er besitzergreifend, „und du kriegst nichts davon ab!“

„Ach nein?“ gibt Steve spöttisch zurück. „Nicht mal die Abschnitte, die künftig mein Gesicht zieren wird?“

„Die erst recht nicht! Die gehören noch viel mehr mir als der Rest der Wand!“ Danny sticht ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust, um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, und Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn du das sagst.“

 

Es ist ein ruhiger Tag im Hauptquartier – was bedeutet, dass Steve heute keine Lagerhalle, sondern lediglich einen Kleinwagen in die Luft gesprengt, und Danny seine folgende Tirade inzwischen eingestellt hat. Der entsetzte Delinquent ist erwischt, eingetütet und abgeliefert, und jetzt sitzt Danny in seinem Büro und erledigt den damit zusammenhängenden Papierkram.

Steve hat angeboten, seinen Anteil der Unterlagen ausnahmsweise selbst auszufüllen, aber Danny hat abgewinkt und gemeint, er sei inzwischen ein wahrer Meister darin, Steves Wahnsinn als notwendige Maßnahmen zu maskieren.

Also sitzt Steve hinter seinem Schreibtisch, hat nichts zu tun, was nicht bis zum nächsten oder übernächsten Tag warten kann, und langweilt sich.

Eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um Danny einen wohlverdienten Kaffee zu kochen. Er steht also auf, verlässt sein Büro und wirft die Kaffeemaschine an, deren zahlreiche Knöpfe seinen Kollegen nach wie vor ein wenig zu überfordern scheinen.

Danny behauptet selbstverständlich, er komme geradezu perfekt mit dem Gerät klar, selbst wenn es für seinen Geschmack eine Spur zu viele Funktionen hat („Ein Milchaufschäumer. Wirklich, Steven? Denkst du nicht, dass das ein ganz klein wenig … oh, ich weiß auch nicht … dekadent ist? Erstens gehört sowieso keine Milch in Kaffee, und zweitens schon gar keine aufgeschäumte, aber wenn du meinst, dass wir diese Maschine brauchen, dann stell sie da hin. Was ist denn das hier? Eine Mühle?! Was ist verkehrt an fertig gekauftem Kaffeepulver?“) aber Steve weiß es besser.

Danny hasst die Kaffeemaschine, wie er Ananas auf Pizza hasst – mit der Glut von 1000 Sonnen – aber Danny liebt Kaffee, also befindet er sich regelmäßig im Tauziehen mit widerstreitenden Gefühlen.

Steve ist der Meinung, dass heute kein Tag ist, an dem Danny sich dieser Art Tauziehen unterwerfen muss, also nimmt er die Tüte mit Kaffeebohnen aus dem Schrank, schüttet eine großzügig bemessene Menge in die Mühle und setzt sie in Betrieb.

Ein Kontrollblick zu Danny hinüber stellt sicher, dass die folgenden Geräusche, die denen eines landenden Helikopters nicht unähnlich sind, Dannys Aufmerksamkeit nicht erregt haben. Entweder ist Danny also fürchterlich versunken in seinen Papierkram, oder er hat sich inzwischen an die Lärmbelästigung gewöhnt. Vielleicht ist es auch eine Mischung aus beidem.

Fünf Minuten später hält Steve eine Tasse verführerisch duftenden Kaffees in den Händen und er trägt sie zu Dannys Büro mit einer Reverenz, als transportiere er den heiligen Gral.

Danny blickt auf, als Steve die Tür zu seinem Heiligtum öffnet, hebt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er sieht, dass Steve ihm Kaffee bringt, und öffnet den Mund.

Sein Handy klingelt jedoch, ehe er etwas zu Steves außergewöhnlicher Leistung sagen kann, und bevor Steve noch Zeit hat, sich um einen spöttischen Kommentar betrogen zu fühlen, hat Danny das Gespräch auch schon angenommen. Sekunden später verzieht sich sein Gesicht zu einer Miene purer Bestürzung.

„Ist er schwer verletzt? Wie schwer sind die Verbrennungen?“ fragt er besorgt, und Steve stellt die Tasse beiseite, ohne es wirklich zu registrieren, und tritt an Danny heran, um ihm die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

Dannys Reaktion legt die Vermutung nahe, dass einem seiner zahlreichen Familienmitglieder etwas zugestoßen ist, und wenn Steve sich auch nicht einbildet, dass seine Nähe einen fundamentalen Unterschied macht, so will er Danny doch zumindest zeigen, dass er für ihn da ist.

Danny wischt sich unterdessen mit der Hand über die Stirn, schließt die Augen und nickt ein paar Mal, während sein Gesprächspartner ihm offenbar wichtige Informationen zukommen lässt. Dann schlägt er die Augen wieder auf und atmet tief durch. „Gut, gut. Okay. Selbstverständlich kümmere ich mich um seine Tochter. Kann er schon Besuch empfangen?“

Steve runzelt verwundert die Stirn, aber Danny bedankt sich bereits beim Anrufer und legt auf. Eine Sekunde später hat er sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben, und auf dem Weg zur Tür setzt er Steve darüber in Kenntnis, dass der Anruf aus dem örtlichen Krankenhaus gekommen ist, dass Jake einen Arbeitsunfall gehabt hat, und dass Danny sich jetzt auf den Weg macht, um Emma aus der Schule abzuholen.

Steve stolpert beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er Danny hinterher hastet, und Danny bedenkt ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Seitenblick, als er neben ihm anlangt. „Du musst nicht mitkommen.“

Steve weiß nicht, was er damit anfangen sollt. „Sei nicht albern.“

„Nein, wirklich. Du musst nicht mitkommen, Steve. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht magst.“

„Aber du magst ihn“, ist alles, was Steve darauf erwidern kann, und Danny versucht kein weiteres Mal, ihn am Mitkommen zu hindern.

Allerdings ist es diesmal Danny, der den Camaro fährt, nicht Steve, und obwohl niemand behaupten könnte, dass Dannys Fahrstil sich mit dem von Steve im Einsatz vergleichen ließe, so merkt man ihm doch an, dass er sich Sorgen macht, völlig egal, was das Krankenhauspersonal ihm nun erzählt haben mag.

Er ruft Rachel an, erzählt ihr in knappen Sätzen, was passiert ist und bittet sie darum, Grace von der Schule abholen zu dürfen, damit Emma ihre Freundin bei sich hat, wenn er ihr eröffnet, dass ihr Vater im Krankenhaus ist. Rachel scheint sich kooperativ zu zeigen, Danny bleibt die komplette Dauer des Gesprächs ruhig, und seine Stimme ist uncharakteristisch gedämpft.

Steve sitzt neben ihm und schweigt, versucht, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, um Dannys Besorgnis zu lindern, aber seine Phantasie erweist sich als unkooperativ und lässt ihn im Stich. Es ist dementsprechend eine mehr als nur angespannte Stille, in der sie die Schule erreichen, die Grace und Emma gemeinsam besuchen.

Die Mädchen haben das Gebäude bereits verlassen, warten auf den Stufen hinunter zum Parkplatz darauf, abgeholt zu werden … und völlig gegen seinen Willen fühlt Steve sich an den Tag erinnert, an dem sein Vater ihn von der Schule abgeholt, und ihm eröffnet hat, dass seine Mutter gestorben ist.

Übelkeit steigt in ihm auf, und als habe Danny gespürt, was in ihm vor sich geht, legt er ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und lässt sie dort ruhen.

Er übt keinen Druck aus, schiebt Steve nicht vorwärts, scheint ihn einfach nur spüren lassen zu wollen, dass er da ist. Steve fühlt sich augenblicklich mehr als nur dumm und murmelt eine leise Entschuldigung.

„Kein Problem, Partner“, erwidert Danny leise, dann zieht er seine Hand von Steve zurück, und sein Gesicht nimmt diesen vorsichtigen, weichen Ausdruck an, den es immer dann bekommt, wenn er mit Kindern zu tun hat.

Grace fliegt ihm entgegen, als sie ihn sieht, und Danny geht in die Hocke und fängt sie auf. 

Er umarmt auch Emma, als sie zu ihm heran tritt, streicht ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelt ein wenig verkrampft – dann wendet er sich wieder Grace zu, spricht ein paar Worte zu ihr, die Steve nicht hören kann, und sie nickt und kommt zu ihm hinüber.

„Daddy hat gesagt, ich soll hier bei dir warten, bis er Emma etwas Wichtiges gesagt hat“, eröffnet sie ihm und greift wie selbstverständlich nach seiner Hand. Steve nickt, hält ihre Hand in seiner und drückt sie sanft.

„Er hat es in diesem vorsichtigen Ton gesagt“, fügt Grace besorgt hinzu. „Ich glaube, er ist traurig. Ist er traurig, Onkel Steve?“

Kurz steigt Panik in Steve auf, heiß-kalt und lähmend, dann bekommt er sich unter Kontrolle und nickt ernst. „Ein bisschen. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Gracie. Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung.“

Sie nickt, als hege sie nicht den geringsten Zweifel an seinen Worten, als vertraue sie ihm genau so sehr wie ihrem Vater. Steve schluckt die damit zusammenhängenden Gefühle hinunter und beobachtet, wie Danny mit Emma näher kommt.

Das Mädchen sieht ein wenig verschreckt aus, und sie hält Dannys Hand, als sei er ein Rettungsanker, aber sie scheint sich im Griff zu haben und sie weint nicht.

„Wir fahren jetzt Emmas Dad im Krankenhaus besuchen“, eröffnet Danny seiner Tochter, und Grace blickt aus großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Ist er ok?“

„Nicht ganz – noch nicht ganz. Aber er wird es bald wieder sein.“

Grace nickt wieder – mit genau dem gleichen unerschütterlichen Vertrauen im Blick wie zuvor bei Steve – und sie nimmt Emmas freie Hand und führt sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater zum Camaro.

Steve folgt den Dreien, beobachtet Danny dabei, wie er erst Emma und dann Grace anschnallt, dann lässt er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder.

Danny unterhält die Mädchen während der Fahrt mit harmlosen Geschichten aus seinem Polizeialltag, fragt sie nach ihrem Tag, und Steve kann sich nicht helfen und blickt ihn beinahe die ganze Fahrt über von der Seite an.

Von Zeit zu Zeit erwidert Danny seinen Blick und lächelt, und Steve lächelt ganz automatisch zurück. Es beeindruckt ihn, wie Danny die Situation handhabt, selbst wenn Jake offenbar nicht allzu schwer verletzt ist, und Steve fühlt, wie er selbst sich beruhigt, obwohl er nicht wirklich das Zielpublikum von Dannys Bemühungen ist.

Als sie das Krankenhaus erreichen, wirkt Emma beinahe völlig entspannt – aber sie nimmt erneut Dannys Hand, sobald sie das Gebäude betreten, und sie lässt sie nicht wieder los, bis sie das Zimmer erreicht haben, in dem Jake sich von seinem Unfall erholt.

Jake sieht bleich aus, Verbände verbergen den Großteil seines Torsos, aber er ist wach und er lächelt, als sie sein Zimmer betreten. Emma fliegt an seine Seite und er nimmt sie in die Arme, obwohl es ihm sichtlich Schmerzen bereitet.

Danny tritt zu ihm ans Bett, legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, die frei von Verbänden ist, und Jake blickt dankbar zu ihm auf.

„Mit dir soweit alles in Ordnung?“

Jake nickt. „Ja. Es scheint, ich habe Glück gehabt.“

Emma löst sich von ihm, blickt ihren Vater aus großen blauen Augen an, und Jake hebt die Hand und wuschelt ihr das Haar. „Danke, dass du sie hergebracht hast.“

„Kein Problem“, erwidert Danny ruhig, und Steve hört ihm an, dass er es ernst meint. Jake ist sein Freund, diese Sache selbstverständlich, und Danny würde noch weit mehr für ihn tun.

„Ich hoffe, es macht keine Umstände, dass du -“

Danny hebt lediglich eine Hand, um ihn auszubremsen, und Jake spricht nicht weiter, sondern lächelt und nickt. „Ok.“

„Wir planen eine Pyjama-Party“, verkündet Danny mit einem Seitenblick auf die Mädchen. „Zumindest plane ich eine. Bin mir noch nicht sicher, wen ich mitmachen lasse …“

Grace hängt sich prompt an seinen Arm, um ihre Aufnahme zu erbitten, und nach einer Weile schließt Emma sich ihrem leichtherzigen Flehen an. Danny tut, als müsse er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken und verkündet schließlich die großzügige Zulassung beider Mädchen zu seiner Party.

Eine Krankenschwester betritt den Raum, und bevor sie noch Zeit hat, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Patient dringend Ruhe brauche, räuspert Danny sich leise.

„So, ich fürchte, wir müssen jetzt los“, erklärt er nachdrücklich. „Es müssen DVDs ausgeliehen und Süßigkeiten gekauft werden, bevor die Sause steigen kann – und der Held des Tages braucht seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Steve, sei so gut und bring meine Ehrengäste zum Auto, ich muss kurz mit dem Herrn Feuerwehrmann sprechen.“

Steve nickt, nimmt Emma und Grace an jeweils eine Hand und zieht sich aus dem Zimmer zurück. Bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, kann er noch einen Blick darauf erhaschen, wie Danny neben Jakes Bett in die Hocke geht und – dann ist die Tür zu.

Steve schluckt die verwirrenden Gefühle entschlossen hinunter, die dieser Anblick in ihm auslöst. Und anstatt sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was genau sich in dem Krankenzimmer abspielen mag, das er gerade verlassen hat, konzentriert er sich darauf, Grace und Emma aus dem Krankenhaus und zum Camaro zu führen.

Es dauert lediglich fünfzehn Minuten, bis Danny sich zu ihnen gesellt, aber diese Zeit reicht Steve völlig aus, um zu begreifen, dass er die Beziehung zwischen Danny und Jake denkbar unterschätzt hat.

Danny ist Jakes Notfallkontakt. Man hat Danny angerufen, Danny, und niemanden sonst, nachdem Jake seinen Unfall hatte, und Steve … Steve, der nicht einmal einen offiziellen Notfallkontakt hat, kann diesmal nicht verhindern, dass das Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitet, sich zu unschöner, garstiger Eifersucht auswächst.

„Alles geklärt?“ erkundigt er sich lapidar, als Danny zu ihm ins Auto steigt, und Danny nickt und schnallt sich an. Diesmal sitzt Steve auf dem Fahrersitz, und er startet den Wagen, fährt los, und sie haben den halbem Weg zur Videothek zurückgelegt, als Danny sich auf dem Sitz ein wenig dreht und ihn ansieht. „Willst du mitmachen?“

Steve blinzelt und wendet Danny kurz den Blick zu, dann guckt er wieder auf die Straße. Es sitzen Kinder im Auto – er fährt wie auf rohen Eiern. „Will ich was mitmachen?“

„Na, die Pyjama-Party, Onkel Steve“, lässt Grace sich vom Rücksitz vernehmen.

Eifersucht – ein dummes, lächerliches Ding der Vergangenheit. Steve kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, und er muss Danny ein weiteres Mal den Blick zuwenden. „Wenn ich darf?“

Danny verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Habe ich dich nicht gerade eingeladen? Doch das habe ich. Und da du diese Einladung angenommen hast, ernenne ich dich hiermit offiziell zum Ritter und Hüter über unsere Prinzessinnen. Du wirst an diesem Abend dafür zuständig sein, Überzuckerung zu vermeiden und eine ausreichende Versorgung mit Getränken sicherzustellen.“

Steves Lächeln wird zu einem liebevollen Grinsen. „Wenn ich ein Ritter bin – was bist denn dann du?“

„Der böse Onkel“, gibt Danny süffisant zurück, und auf dem Rücksitz brechen Grace und Emma in Gekicher aus.

„Ok“, erwidert Steve verwirrt. „Wenn du das sagst.“

Danny seufzt. „Ich bin selbstverständlich der König, Steve – und für die Auswahl der Filme zuständig. Wir werden definitiv _König der Löwen_ gucken müssen, wie mir scheint.“

Steve weiß erneut nicht, wovon die Rede ist, aber er beschwert sich nicht, nickt nur und fährt mit einem Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln auf den Parkplatz der Videothek.

Er steigt gleichzeitig mit Danny aus dem Camaro, hilft Grace beim Aussteigen, während Danny Emma von der Rückbank klaubt, und sie treten zu viert durch die Tür.

Grace marschiert voran, Emma an der Hand und zieht sie sofort in den Gang mit den Kinderfilmen. Danny und Steve folgen etwas gemäßigter.

„Ich hoffe, du hast kein Problem mit Disney“, wispert Danny ihm zu. „Oder mit Prinzessinnen. Oder mit sprechenden Tieren. Oder mit der Farbe Pink.“

Steve schmunzelt und schüttelt den Kopf, dann nimmt er von Grace eine Kopie der DVD _König der Löwen_ entgegen und betrachtet einen Moment lang das Cover.

„Sprechende Tiere, ja?“ erkundigt er sich bei Danny, und Danny nickt und hebt einen belehrenden Zeigefinger. „Nicht nur das, sie singen sogar.“

Steve weitet die Augen, eine Sekunde später drückt Grace ihm _Cinderella_ in die Hand. „Singende Mäuse“, ist Dannys einziger Kommentar, und Steve grunzt erheitert.

Dann jedoch kehrt Grace mit _Highschool Musical_ zurück, und Danny hebt abwehrend beide Hände. „Nein.“

„Aber Danno!“

„Einmal und nie wieder, Gracie. Dieser abgebrochene Gartenzwerg hat nicht mal einen anständigen Haarschnitt, und die weibliche Hauptbesetzung ist in ihrer völlig unrealistischen Wohlanständigkeit kein akzeptables Vorbild für dich!“

Steves Hirn braucht mehrere Anläufe, um dieses Argument zu prozessieren, und selbst dann verweigert es sich Dannys Aussage. Grace scheint jedoch nicht einmal aufzufallen, dass ihr Vater, derselbe Mann, der es klar vorzöge, wenn sie mit dem Daten wartet, bis sie mindestens vierzig ist, seine eigene, persönliche Wahrheit soeben dreist gedehnt hat.

Grace ist augenblicklich mit ganz anderen Problemen beschäftigt. Sie denkt einen Moment lang sichtlich nach, dann weist sie triumphierend auf Steve, „Onkel Steve hat den noch nicht gesehen!“

„Und das soll auch so bleiben! Auf die traumatische Erfahrung kann er gut verzichten!“

Steve neigt sich leicht zur Seite und zu Danny hinunter. „Was ist so schlimm an dem Film?“

„Singender Bengel in der Pubertät“, gibt Danny zischend zurück, und Steve nickt gewichtig. „Den lieber nicht, Gracie.“

Grace schmollt, aber sie bringt den Film dahin zurück, wo sie ihn gefunden hat, und wählt stattdessen einen Barbie-Film. Danny seufzt über diese Entscheidung, aber er lässt sie gewähren und trägt die Ausbeute zur Kasse, wo Steve feststellt, dass Danny offenbar ein oft und gerngesehener Kunde in diesem Etablissement ist. Die Dame an der Kasse ruft ihn bei seinem Vornamen und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand seines Knies, bevor sie Grace und Emma Lollis in die Hand drückt … und nach kurzem Zögern und einem langen, alles andere als unauffälligen Blick in Richtung Steve gibt sie Danny ebenfalls einen, den er prompt an Steve weiter reicht.

„Danke, Luana“, sagt Danny grinsend, und sie nickt ihm zu. „Gern geschehen, Daniel. Bis bald!“

Sie winkt ihnen zu, als sie den Laden verlassen, und Steve, der seinen Lolli festhält, als sei er etwas besonders Kostbares, blinzelt in die hawaiianische Sonne. „Bist du oft hier?“

„Meine ersten zwei Wochen auf der Insel hab ich praktisch in diesem Laden gewohnt. Ich hatte noch keine Besuchszeit für Grace … und wusste nichts Besseres mit meiner Freizeit anzufangen. Iss deinen Lolli.“

Steve gehorcht automatisch, packt die Süßigkeit aus und steckt sie sich in den Mund, dann beobachtet er Danny dabei, wie er Grace und Emma auf den Rücksitz verfrachtet. „Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt habe ich keine Freizeit mehr“, gibt Danny lächelnd zurück, und Steve grinst um seinen Lolli herum. „Nicht meine Schuld.“

„Voll und ganz deine Schuld. Steig in den Wagen.“

Steve gehorcht abermals, schnallt sich an, und grinst Danny entgegen, als dieser sich zu ihm in den Camaro gesellt.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Fünfjähriger“, stellt Danny fest, und Steve streckt ihm umständlich die Zunge heraus und fährt los, um sie zum nächsten Supermarkt zu gondeln.

„Mit sowas unterstützt du meine These lediglich“, macht Danny ihn aufmerksam, streckt sich neben ihm aus und tätschelt ihm flüchtig das Knie. Steve unterdrückt gerade eben so das Bedürfnis, ihm ein weiteres Mal die Zunge herauszustrecken.

 

Etwas über eine halbe Stunde später lenkt Steve den Camaro gemächlich auf Dannys Auffahrt, parkt den Wagen und lässt den Motor zur Ruhe kommen.

Der Trip zum Supermarkt hat sich als unerwartet aufregend erwiesen. Offenbar ist Grace bereits seit Jahren mehr oder weniger heimlich süchtig nach Schaumzucker, und sie hat zum Schluss derartig herzzerreißend nach ihrem Glück in Tüten verlangt, dass Steve klein bei gegeben, und das Gewünschte in den Wagen gelegt hat, während Danny sich an seiner Seite konstant über seine mangelnde Standhaftigkeit beschwert hat. („Meine Schuld? Wieso ist das meine Schuld, wenn du meiner Tochter nicht widerstehen kannst? Nein, guck mich nicht so an – du bist heute für ihre Zuckerzufuhr verantwortlich, und wenn sie dich nachher als Trampolin benutzen möchte, dann werde ich mich völlig raushalten und lachen. Ja, lachen, mein lieber Steve, und du brauchst jetzt auch gar nicht so schmuck zu grinsen. Du hast nämlich keine Ahnung, worauf du dich mit dieser unschuldig anmutenden Tüte reinen Zuckers eingelassen hast. Meine Tochter mag ein Engel sein, aber dieses Zeug ist des Teufels, und – ja, Gracie, pack die weißen Mäuse ein, Onkel Steve hat es nicht anders verdient.“)

Steve hilft Danny dabei, die Einkäufe ins Haus zu tragen, stellt seine Tüten auf dem Küchentisch ab und blickt sich dann einen Moment lang ein wenig hilflos um.

„Das hier kannst du direkt ins Wohnzimmer bringen“, sagte Danny leise, taucht an seiner Seite auf und drückt ihm die gekauften Süßigkeiten in die Arme. Steve lächelt und führt seinen Auftrag mit dem angemessenen Pflichtbewusstsein aus.

Im Wohnzimmer wird er damit belohnt, das Geschenk, das er Danny gemacht hat, an der beschriebenen Stelle von Dannys Wohnzimmerwand vorzufinden – es bildet das Zentrum einer Auswahl von Familienphotos des Williams-Klans, und in Steves Brust breitet sich verräterische Wärme aus.

Als er zurück zu Danny in die Küche kommt, ist sein Partner bereits damit beschäftigt, das gekaufte Gemüse zu waschen, und attackiert es anschließend mit dem größten Küchenmesser, das Steve je gesehen hat.

„Kann ich noch irgendwas machen?“ erkundigt er sich vorsichtig – Danny mit einem Messer in der Hand ist definitiv mit Samthandschuhen zu behandeln; wenn der Mann anfängt zu gestikulieren, gibt es für gewöhnlich kein Halten mehr – und Danny blickt kurz auf und schenkt ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Du kannst dich zu den Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer setzen und sie beschäftigen, bis ich hier fertig bin.“

Ein mildes Gefühl von Panik steigt in Steve auf, aber bevor er noch dazu kommt, diese Panik zur Sprache zu bringen, kommen die Mädchen in die Küche, und Grace hängt sich an Dannys Hüfte, dem Küchenmesser aus der Hölle gegenüber völlig furchtlos. „Können Emma und ich malen, bis das Essen fertig ist, Daddy?“

Dannys Blick bleibt weiter auf das Gemüse konzentriert, das er schneidet, aber sein Gesicht nimmt einen deutlich weicheren Ausdruck an. „Sicher, Gracie. Zeig Onkel Steve, wo deine Sachen sind, und lass sie ihn herbringen, ok?“

„Ok, Daddy“, erwidert Grace erfreut, löst sich von ihrem Vater und nimmt Steve bei der Hand, um ihn zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf zu führen.

Steve folgt ihr, ein wenig verwirrt, warum Grace ihren Kram nicht allein tragen kann, aber durchaus bereit und willens, alles für sie zu transportieren, womit sie ihn belasten will. Zwei gigantische Zeichenblöcke und drei Eimerchen voller Zeichenmaterial später ist seine Verwirrung dahin, und er balanciert die Materialien vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Grace geht hinter ihm, und ihre Hand hält eine Falte seines Hemdes, als habe sie tatsächlich vor, ihn festzuhalten, solle er stolpern.

Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Steve den Weg zurück ins Erdgeschoss behandelt wie den Abstieg an der Eiger Nordwand.

In der Küche ist Danny nach wie vor mit der Ermordung unschuldigen Gemüses beschäftigt. Emma steht neben ihm, sichtlich hin und her gerissen zwischen Respekt vor seinem gigantischen Küchenmesser und der Gier auf Paprikastreifen. Danny hält schließlich inne, legt sein Messer beiseite und reicht Emma wortlos etwas von dem Gemüse – und sie gesellt sich mit einem seligen Lächeln zu Steve und Grace an den Tisch, wo soeben die Zeichenmaterialen ausgebreitet werden.

„Alles gefunden?“ erkundigt Danny sich mit einem flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter, während er sein Küchenmesser wieder zur Hand nimmt. Grace bejaht, setzt sich neben Emma auf einen Küchenstuhl und reicht Steve mit einer Miene unüberbietbarer Großzügigkeit einen blanken Bogen Papier.

Steve blinzelt sie an. „Ich soll mitmachen?“

Sie blinzelt zurück. „Natürlich! Daddy malt auch immer mit mir!“

„Ach so! Na dann!“ erwidert Steve grinsend, und seine Blicke bohren sich einen Moment lang in Dannys Kehrseite – ein Akt des liebevollen Spotts, von dem Danny sich denkbar unbeeindruckt zeigt.

„Mal ihr ein Einhorn“, schlägt er mit hörbarem Grinsen in der Stimme vor, „die kommen immer gut an.“

Grace ist sofort Feuer und Flamme; Steve ist überfordert. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt ein _Pferd_ geseh– aber dann erinnert er sich an den Einsatz in Bolivien und entspannt sich.

Das hier ist zwar bei weitem angsteinflößender als der Einsatz in Bolivien, aber bei diesem Einsatz hat er nicht nur eins, er hat Dutzende von Pferden gesehen. Er wird das mit dem Einhorn also total hinkriegen.

„Und mal ihm Flügel“, fügt Danny in einem leisen Singsang hinzu – und das? Das ist schlicht gemein.

Aber Steve war noch nie jemand, der einer Herausforderung ausgewichen wäre, also macht er sich verbissen ans Werk.

Danny kommt an den Tisch, als sämtliches Gemüse verhackstückt und zu einem Nudelauflauf mit extra viel Käse in den Ofen verfrachtet worden ist, und betrachtet mit Kennermiene Steves Bemühungen.

„Die Proportionen hast du richtig gut hinbekommen“, stellt er schließlich fest, und falls das, was Steve da in seiner Stimme hört, Überraschung sein sollte, so sieht er großzügig darüber hinweg.

„Dankeschön“, erwidert er mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, dann zeichnet er mit der dreifachen Konzentration wie zuvor weiter. Es ist plötzlich unheimlich wichtig, dass dieses Einhorn das schönste Einhorn wird, das je ein Mensch gezeichnet hat, und Steve wird nicht eher ruhen, bis –

„Und dies, Gracie, ist Onkel Steves Frettchen-Gesicht“, hört er Danny plötzlich sagen. „Ich habe dir davon erzählt, wie du dich erinnern wirst. Verbissen – aber nicht so verbissen wie bei einem Einsatz – die Augen werden ganz konzentriert und klein – aber gleichzeitig irgendwie rund – aber ganz besonders wichtig ist die Nase.“

Steve kraust unwillkürlich das erwähnte Riechorgan. „Nase?“ wiederholt er fassungslos. „Frettchen-Gesicht?“

Danny grinst liebevoll auf ihn hinab und nickt. „Frettchen-Gesicht. Das kriegst du sonst nur, wenn ich dich zwinge, deinen Papierkram selber zu machen. Einfach nur drollig.“

Und dann streckt er tatsächlich die Hand aus und wuschelt Steve durch die Haare – und wäre Grace an seiner Seite nicht in hilfloses Gegiggel ausgebrochen, Steve weiß nicht, was er getan hätte. Es genossen, vermutlich.

So versucht er, eine respekteinflößende Aura anzunehmen, scheitert jedoch, wie es bei Danny eigentlich immer der Fall ist, und setzt Grace dann würdevoll darüber in Kenntnis, dass ihr Vater sich die ganze Sache mit dem Frettchen-Gesicht lediglich ausgedacht habe.

Grace entpuppt sich als wahre Diplomatin, denn sie streitet dies nicht ab, bestätigt es aber auch nicht, sondern schweigt, grinst und neigt sich zu Emma hinüber, um mit ihr zu flüstern.

Steve widmet sich wieder seinem Einhorn.

Zwanzig Minuten später ist das Gemälde fertig, gerade rechtzeitig zum Essen, und Steve ist mehr als nur ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst, als Grace voller Überzeugung deklariert, seins sei in der Tat das schönste Einhorn, das sie je gesehen habe.

Steve schafft es tatsächlich, gleichzeitig geschmeichelt zu sein und sich schlecht zu fühlen. „Sogar schöner als das von deinem Daddy?“

Grace strahlt ihn an. „Daddy hat mir noch nie eins gemalt.“

Steve ist empört und tut dies auch kund. „Ich bin empört!“ lässt er Danny wissen.

Danny, angetan mit gigantischen himmelblauen Topfhandschuhen, wirft ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und holt dann den Auflauf aus dem Ofen. „Ich habe nie behauptet, meiner Tochter schon mal ein Einhorn gezeichnet zu haben. Das hast du lediglich vorausgesetzt.“

Eine Strähne blonden Haars fällt ihm in die Stirn, und er pustet sie beiseite, während er sich wieder aufrichtet. Steve erhebt sich ein wenig zu ruckartig von seinem Stuhl. „Soll ich den Tisch im Wohnzimmer decken?“

„Das wäre geradezu entzückend von dir. Du weißt, wo alles ist, ja?“

„Ich habe die Teller eingeräumt, Danny.“

„Richtig, da war was.“

Steve erfüllt seinen selbstgewählten Auftrag, wie er alle seine Aufträge erfüllt: methodisch, konzentriert … und ein klein wenig zu enthusiastisch. Nachdem er das dritte Mal das Besteck hat fallen lassen, nimmt Grace es ihm sanft aber bestimmt aus der Hand, trägt es in die Küche, um es abzuspülen, und bringt es dann mit einer Miene endlosen Wohlwollens zurück, um es selbst auf den Tisch zu legen.

Steve reibt sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Was ist los mit dir?“ erkundigt Danny sich mit einem Mal neben ihm, und Steve schafft es gerade eben so, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Danny beugt sich vor, stellt den Auflauf auf den Tisch, und das Haar fällt ihm erneut in die Stirn. Steve zwingt sich, seine Hände an seinen Seiten zu halten, und ballt sie zu Fäusten.

„Los mit mir?“ wiederholt er – und stellt entsetzt fest, dass seine Stimme eine Spur zu ertappt klingt. Danny legt ihm prompt die Hand auf den Rücken, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat. Dank der Topfhandschuhe fühlt diese Berührung sich für Steve ein wenig surreal an. „Jetzt ist es zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen, Steven. Du wirst dir mit uns diese Filme angucken, komme, was da wolle!“

Steve grinst ganz automatisch. „Das würde ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen.“

„Dann ist ja gut. Bier?“

Steve nickt, und Danny verschwindet in die Küche, kehrt kurz darauf mit zwei Flaschen Bier sowie Saft für Grace und Emma zurück, und lässt sich dann mit einem schweren Seufzer auf das Sofa sinken.

„Sind wir alle soweit?“ erkundigt er sich mit Blick in Richtung der Mädchen, und da Grace den DVD-Spieler bereits bestückt hat, wird artig genickt. „Ja, Daddy.“

„Alles klar. Steven, Regel Nummer Eins: Du sprichst nicht über das, was du hier heute Abend siehst. Regel Nummer Zwei: Wenn du dich über mein Essen beschwerst, fliegst du raus. Start den Film.“

Steve startet den Film, Danny reicht ihm ein Bier, und Frieden senkt sich über die Szenerie hinab.

 

Einen halben Barbie-Film später verfügt Steve über eine sich festigende Ahnung, warum Danny ihm ein Schweigegelübde abverlangt hat. Nicht nur weiß Danny über die Vorgänge in Barbies Welt bestens Bescheid, er kennt außerdem sämtliche Namen ihrer kleinen Freunde und sogar Textabschnitte ihrer lächerlichen Lieder.

Steve schlussfolgert messerscharf, dass Grace ihren Vater nicht zum ersten Mal der Tortur dieses speziellen Films unterwirft, und seine Bewunderung für Dannys Hingabe zu seiner Tochter steigert sich ins Grenzenlose.

Danny seufzt kaum hörbar, als der Film endlich ein rosarotes Ende findet, aber die Art und Weise, wie er sich vom Sofa erhebt, zeugt deutlich von Erleichterung.

„So, liebe Freunde, Pyjama-Zeit. Deine Sachen sind bei Gracie im Zimmer, Emma. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten wieder hier.“

Damit begibt er sich zur Tür, und Steve, der ganz automatisch aufgestanden ist, verweilt einen Moment lang hilflos an Ort und Stelle. Danny bleibt bei der Tür stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um und zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wartest du auf was Bestimmtes?“

„Ich … ähm …“ Steve kommt sich ein wenig lächerlich vor, aber Danny blickt ihn abwartend an, und es gibt kein Entrinnen. „Ich habe nicht wirklich einen Pyjama hier, nicht wahr?“

Danny starrt ihn an. „Also … manchmal … also wirklich …“

Er wendet sich ab und verlässt das Zimmer, und Steve starrt ihm nach, unsicher, was diese Reaktion zu bedeuten hat, und dann brüllt Danny „Jetzt komm endlich!“, und Steve setzt sich eiligst in Bewegung.

Er folgt Danny die Treppe hoch und in dessen Schlafzimmer, und als er dort ankommt, ist Danny eben dabei, seine Krawatte abzulegen.

In Steves Hirn löst dieser Anblick eine Art Kurzschluss aus, der sich nicht wiederholt, als Danny dazu übergeht, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen – ein Umstand, der Steve mit einer immensen Erleichterung erfüllt.

„Ich habe nicht vor, einen Pyjama anzuziehen, mein lieber Steve“, reißt Danny ihn aus den wohligen Sphären seiner Erleichterung. „Und ich möchte behaupten, dass du nicht einmal einen besitzt. Was ich besitze, sind lange Trainingshosen. Eine davon so lang, dass sie sogar für deine Stelzen ausreichen dürfte.“

Mit diesen Worten legt Danny sein Hemd ab, und Steve ist fasziniert ob des Umstandes, wie … normal diese ganze Situation sich anfühlt. Er schält sich ebenfalls aus seinem Hemd, entledigt sich seiner Schuhe und Cargo-Hosen und nimmt anschließend von Danny eine Trainingshose entgegen, die ihm nicht nur lang genug ist, sondern sogar ein wenig über den Boden schleift.

„Wo kommt das Ding her?“ erkundigt er sich, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ist im Trockner einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden. Das hat zumindest Rachel damals behauptet. Frag mich nicht, was sie mit dem Ding angestellt hat. Als ich diese Hose gekauft habe, hat sie gepasst.“

Steve, der soeben damit beschäftigt ist, sich die Hose über den Hintern zu ziehen, wird sich aus irgendeinem Grund erst jetzt darüber klar, dass dies ein Kleidungsstück ist, das Danny … naja … bereits getragen hat. Vermutlich sogar im Bett.

Der kleine Hirnschlag, den er zuvor als einmalige Sache ohne jeden Zusammenhang zu Daniel Williams abgetan hat, wiederholt sich. Steve unterdrückt ein unmännliches Wimmern.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?“ macht Danny ihn auf die Tatsache aufmerksam, dass ihm Steves aktuelle Krise keineswegs entgangen ist, und Steve gibt sich Mühe, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Nein, nein – das funktioniert nicht!“ weist Danny ihn jedoch mit der ihm eigenen Grausamkeit hin. „Das Aneurysma-Gesicht war da, ich habe es gesehen. Also raus mit der Sprache: Was hat es ausgelöst?“

Steve muss sich selbst an seine Jahre bei den Navy SEALs erinnern, um unter Dannys Blick nicht zusammenzubrechen. So bleibt er standhaft, schüttelt den Kopf und schafft ein Grinsen. „Nichts. Alles gut, Danny.“

„Ist diese Hose nicht gut genug für dich?“ fragt Danny ihn, und Steve blickt automatisch an sich hinab. „Sie ist sehr bequem.“

„Das will ich wohl meinen“, erwidert Danny und wirft ihm ein T-Shirt ins Gesicht. „Hier. Zieh das an. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Mädchen von deinem Hang zur Selbstentblößung traumatisiert werden.“

Steve zieht gehorsam das Shirt über, atmet tief durch und kehrt dann mit Danny im Partnerlook ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Grace und Emma sind bereits da, stilecht in pinkfarbenen Pyjamas, und Danny überreicht seiner Tochter mit einem vielsagenden Blick die weißen Mäuse. Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und weigert sich, einen Kommentar abzugeben, also schreitet Danny zum DVD-Spieler und legt die nächste DVD ein.

Steve macht es sich währenddessen auf dem Sofa bequem, nimmt sich eine Decke, breitet sie über seine Knie und faltet anschließend die Hände. Danny kommt zu ihm zurück und setzt sich neben ihn, während Grace und Emma es sich mit einem Dutzend Kissen auf dem Boden bequem machen.

Der Film wird gestartet, und Steve, der sich halb und halb damit abgefunden hatte, ihn genauso grässlich zu finden wie die Barbiemonstrosität, erwischt sich selbst dabei, wie er tatsächlich Spaß an der ganzen Sache hat.

Dann jedoch geht alles den Bach runter – im Film und in der Konsequenz auch in Dannys Wohnzimmer.

Steve kann es einfach nicht fassen. Es ist ein Kinderfilm. Ein Kinderfilm! Sie können doch nicht … sie können doch nicht einfach so den Vater umbringen!

Aber Steve kann sich noch so oft sagen, dass König der Löwen nur ein Kinderfilm ist, und er dementsprechend nicht den geringsten Grund hat, emotional zu reagieren … Er starrt wie hypnotisiert auf den Bildschirm, reglos, fassungslos, und er muss sich derartig darauf konzentrieren, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass er darüber völlig den Bezug zu seiner Umgebung verliert.

Und dann legt Danny ihm plötzlich die Hand auf den Arm, warm, tröstend, beruhigend – und Steves Kehle produziert einen Laut … der klingt wie der eines gequälten Tieres.

„Hey …“ Dannys Stimme ist so leise, dass die Mädchen nichts davon mitbekommen, die sich an ihren Kissen und einander festhalten, während sie ein paar Tränchen vergießen. „Hey … es ist ok … es ist ok …“

Steve beißt die Zähne zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf – und Danny rutscht an ihn heran, bis ihre Schenkel einander berühren. Steve hat das Gefühl, zu Eis zu erstarren.

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, Steve“, hört er Danny murmeln – und dann beginnt er damit, an Steves Arm auf und ab zu streichen. „Gott, es tut mir leid.“

Das Gefühl der Kälte weicht, und Steve wendet sich Danny zu und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Dannys Schulter.

Danny hat fabelhafte Schultern, breit und solide wie die Befestigungen eines menschlichen Bollwerks, und Steve ertappt sich dabei, wie er seine Finger in Dannys Schlafshirt krallt und sich an ihm festhält.

Danny lacht ihn nicht aus, sagt kein Wort, aber er reibt über Steves Arm und dann über seinen Rücken, wieder und wieder und wieder, bis das Rauschen in Steves Ohren nachlässt, und ihm nicht länger die letzten Worte seines Vaters gefolgt von einem Schuss in Endlosschleife vorspielt.

Erst dann macht Steve sich von Danny los, löst seine Finger aus dem Stoff seines Shirts, hebt seinen Kopf von Dannys Schulter.

Danny hat ihm das Gesicht zugewandt, und sie sehen einander an … eine Sekunde, zwei, drei … dann lehnt Danny seine Stirn an Steves, und noch immer sieht er ihm in die Augen. „Wieder gut?“

Steve deutet ein minimales Nicken an, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst tun soll, und Danny schenkt ihm ein vorsichtiges kleines Lächeln und richtet sich wieder auf.

Aber er zieht seinen Arm nicht zurück, rückt nicht einen Millimeter von Steve ab, und als der Film vorbei ist, hat Steve zu seinem Equilibrium zurückgefunden und kann Grace dementsprechend mühelos auffangen, als sie ihn in einem zuckerinduzierten Heiterkeitsanfall anspringt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinderella_ erweist sich als einigermaßen harmlos – zumindest kann Steve ihn sich ansehen, ohne an irgendwelche traumatischen Erfahrungen erinnert zu werden – und als der Film vorbei ist, schickt Danny die Mädchen ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Sie ziehen gehorsam ab, und der Hausherr macht sich daran, sein Wohnzimmer in Ordnung zu bringen. Steve hilft ihm dabei, trägt die benutzten Teller in die Küche und lässt Wasser für den Abwasch einlaufen.

Einen Augenblick später taucht Danny an seiner Seite auf, starrt ihn kurz an und drängt ihn dann mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit im Blick vom Waschbecken weg.

„Hey!“ beschwert Steve sich prompt und versucht, sich wieder an seinen alten Platz zurückzudrängeln. Aber Danny ist mindestens so kräftig wie er stur ist, und er verpflanzt sich in den Boden wie ein verdammter Baum, stemmt sich Steve entgegen und ist keinen Millimeter von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Du bist mein Gast“, macht Danny ihn aufmerksam, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten so herumgerangelt haben, „und wirst ganz sicher nicht den Abwasch für mich machen.“

Steve schnaubt, lässt von seinen Bemühungen ab und stellt fest, dass sie einander praktisch im Arm halten. Er tritt prompt einen wohlkalkulierten Schritt zurück, und Danny versenkt seine Arme ohne Vorwarnung bis zum Ellenbogen ins Waschbecken.

„Ein guter Gast hilft beim Aufräumen“, tut Steve nun mit Überzeugung kund, und Danny dreht ihm den Kopf zu. „Du hast heute schon genug geholfen, Steven.“

Allen Erwartungen zum Trotz klingt diese Aussage weder zynisch noch ironisch noch in irgendeiner anderen Weise herabsetzend. Sie klingt ehrlich und aufrichtig und vor allen Dingen dankbar. Steve blinzelt verdutzt. „Habe ich?“

Danny nickt, und kurz huscht ein nicht zuzuordnendes Lächeln über seine Züge. „Du hast.“

Steve mustert ihn, seine Arme sinken kraftlos an seine Seiten, und er bleibt so stehen, bis Danny ihm ein weiteres Mal den Blick zuwendet. „Was?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern, und Danny wiederholt. „Was? Was guckst du mich so an?“

„Irgendwie muss ich mich ja beschäftigen.“

Danny ist sichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, aber er erwidert nichts, spült lediglich mit verbissener Energie das schmutzige Geschirr, und nach einer Weile lehnt Steve sich mit der Hüfte an die Küchenzeile und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie lange muss Jake eigentlich im Krankenhaus bleiben?“

„Etwa eine Woche.“

„Und in dieser Zeit kümmerst du dich um Emma?“

„Das würde ich gern tun, aber ich habe mit Jake abgesprochen, dass sie für die Zeit seines Krankenhausaufenthaltes mit Grace im Doppelpack auftreten wird.“

„Also kümmert Rachel sich um sie.“

„Wenn du das so ausdrücken möchtest, ja.“

„Kennt er sonst niemanden, der sie nehmen könnte?“

„Er kennt eine ganze Menge Leute, Steven, aber niemanden, der die beste Freundin seiner Tochter zum Kind hat.“

Steve hat dem nichts entgegenzusetzen, also nickt er und schweigt, bis Danny ihm einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuwirft. „Du kannst ihn immer noch nicht leiden.“

„Er hat nichts getan, was meine Meinung über ihn geändert haben könnte.“

Danny seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf, und Steve fühlt sich ein bisschen schlecht. Aber auch nur ein bisschen.

Stille breitet sich zwischen ihm und Danny aus, aber sie ist weder angespannt noch verlegen, also gibt es keinen Grund, sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

Nach einer Weile kommen Grace und Emma in die Küche, und Danny zieht seine Arme aus dem Waschbecken und trocknet sich an einem Küchentuch die Hände. „So, meine Süßen, ab ins Bett mit euch.“

Danny legt Grace und Emma jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter und schiebt sie sanft vor sich her aus der Küche – und Steve folgt ihm mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, von der ihm nicht einmal auffällt, dass sie vielleicht unangebracht ist.

So erreicht er den ersten Stock ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Selbstzweifeln, betritt Graces Zimmer ohne zu zögern und beobachtet Danny lächelnd dabei, wie er die Mädchen ins Bett verfrachtet, und sich umarmen und küssen lässt.

Erst, als Grace ihm den Blick zuwendet, überkommt Steve so etwas wie Unsicherheit, und er wird sich seines Eindringens in diesen unglaublich privaten Moment zwischen Danny und seiner Tochter plötzlich schrecklich bewusst.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich her, damit sie dir gute Nacht sagen kann?“ dringt Dannys amüsiert klingende Stimme in Steves selbstzerfleischende Gedanken, und Steve setzt sich in Bewegung, noch bevor er die Worte vollständig prozessiert hat.

Er steht einen Moment lang neben dem Bett, ein wenig überfordert, weiß nicht, was er mit seinen Händen machen sollt – und Grace fasst ihn am Handgelenk und zieht.

Also beugt Steve sich über sie und küsst ihre Stirn, und sie schlingt ihre Arme um ihn und hält ihn einen Moment lang fest. „Gute Nacht, Onkel Steve.“

„Gute Nacht, Gracie. Schlaf schön.“ Sein Blick trifft auf Emmas, und er streichelt ihr das Haar. „Gute Nacht, Emma.“

„Gute Nacht, Steve.“ Sie lächelt ihn schläfrig an, und in seiner Brust entsteht ein merkwürdiger Druck. Er richtet sich langsam auf, blickt einen Moment lang auf die Mädchen hinab, und erst Dannys Hand auf seinem Rücken bringt ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Gehen wir“, sagt Danny leise, geht mit ihm zur Tür, und er nimmt seine Hand erst dann von Steves Rücken, als er sich anschickt, das Licht in Graces Zimmer auszuschalten. „Schlaft schön, Mädels.“

Danny zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, und Steve ist entsetzt über das plötzliche Bedürfnis, seinen Partner in die Arme zu schließen und ihn festzuhalten. Steve kann mit diesem Gefühl nichts anfangen und er setzt ihm alles entgegen, was er hat.

„Noch ein Bier?“ fragt Danny ihn dann, und Steve nickt und schüttelt die verwirrenden Emotionen ab.

Er folgt Danny ins Erdgeschoss und in die Küche, derartig darauf konzentriert, den gebührenden Abstand zu halten, dass er zuerst nicht versteht, worauf Danny hinaus will, als er fragt: „Und mit dir ist wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung?“

Sein leerer Blick muss Danny gesagt haben, dass er nicht begreift, und Danny seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf über ihn – aber sein Gesichtsausdruck bleibt weich, vorsichtig und mitfühlend, und Steve schluckt trocken.

Ach, davon war die Rede.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung“, versichert er Danny so ernsthaft wie möglich, und Danny studiert einen enervierenden Moment lang sein Gesicht, bevor er ein weiteres Mal seufzt und Steve das versprochene Bier reicht. „Gut. Wenn du das sagst.“

Steve versucht sich an einem ermutigenden Lächeln, aber Danny hebt eine abwehrende Hand. „Stopp. Lass das. Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst – verständlich. Das muss ich akzeptieren. Aber spar dir die Schauspielerei.“

Steve hebt die Augenbrauen. „Findest du nicht, dass du überreagierst?“

Danny stellt seine Bierflasche derartig vehement auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küchenzeile ab, dass Steve tatsächlich zusammenzuckt. „Ich überrea- Jetzt hör mir mal zu, McGarrett! Ich überreagiere nicht! Du hast dein Gesicht nicht gesehen, als in diesem blöden Kinderfilm der alte Löwe gestorben ist!  
Du warst fertig mit den Nerven! Ich hatte verdammt noch mal Angst, dass du in meinem Wohnzimmer einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erleidest! Also erzähl mir gefälligst nicht, dass ich überreagiere, wenn du dir seit Monaten nicht erlaubst, um deinen Vater zu trauern, und stattdessen lieber Handgranaten benutzt, um an einen Zeugen heran zu kommen!“

Steve steht da, versteinert, fassungslos, während Danny versucht, seine beschleunigte Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und schließlich einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Bierflasche nimmt.

„Entschuldige“, sagt er dann leise, stellt die Flasche wieder ab, und Steve kann ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein“, sagt er heiser. „Nein. Danno, ich …“

In der nächsten Sekunde befindet er sich in Dannys Armen, hält sich an Danny fest, und es steigen ihm tatsächlich Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht“, stößt er hervor, und es ist die reine Wahrheit. Er kann nicht sagen, ob er wieder zu sich zurückfindet, wenn er sich die Schwäche gestattet, darüber nachzudenken und den Schmerz zuzulassen.

„Natürlich kannst du“, widerspricht Danny ihm, weil er ihm immer widerspricht, und Steve drückt sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge und kneift die Augen zu.

„Komm schon, Großer“, hört er Dannys leise Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Ich hab dich.“

Steve kann nicht sagen, wieso, aber das ist es.

Ein Zittern läuft durch seinen Körper, und er schluchzt auf, krallt sich an Danny und weint.

Danny sagt nichts, nicht wirklich, aber hält ihn fest, murmelt leise, tröstende Laute, ist einfach nur da, und Steve weiß plötzlich, dass er sich gehen lassen kann, weil Danny da ist. 

Danny wird ihn zurückholen, wenn er sich verliert.

Es ist eine unfassbar tröstende Gewissheit, und inmitten des Tumults, in dem sich Steves Gefühle befinden, breitet sich eine tiefe, stille Sicherheit aus.

Er lockert seinen Griff um Danny ein wenig, gestattet sich, Dannys Nähe wahrzunehmen und zu genießen, anstatt sie einfach nur zu brauchen, und im Gegenzug beginnt Danny damit, über seinen Rücken zu streichen und ihm leise aber bestimmt zu sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt.

Steve will ihn küssen.

Aber er tut es nicht – natürlich tut er es nicht, so eine Beziehung haben sie einfach nicht – selbst als Dannys Hand in seinen Nacken hinauf gleitet, und er mit dem Daumen durch das kurze Haar fährt, das er dort findet.

Sie stehen lange so da, und Steve versucht nicht einmal, seine Tränen zu kontrollieren, oder sich zu beruhigen. Aber Dannys Nähe macht diesen Versuch ohnehin unnötig – denn Dannys Wärme, der Halt, den seine Arme bieten, selbst sein Geruch, lassen Steve nach und nach ruhiger werden; und wie ein Kind, das zu erschöpft und zu müde ist, um länger zu weinen, geht Steve schließlich zu leisem Schniefen über, ohne es zu registrieren.

Falls Danny es registriert, so sagt er nichts. Er hält Steve, wie er Grace nach einem schlimmen Alptraum hält, sanft und beruhigend und präsent, und erst, als Steve leise seufzt und aus reinem Instinkt heraus sein Gesicht an Dannys Hals schmiegt, löst er seinen Griff um ihn. „Besser, hn?“

Steve blickt ihn aus müden, brennenden Augen an und nickt, und Danny wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf den unterbrochenen Abwasch, dann schiebt er Steve sanft aber bestimmt aus der Küche, die Treppe hinauf und ins Bad. „Putz dir die Zähne, ja? Es war ein langer Tag.“

Steve ist vom Weinen zu erschöpft und zu müde, um zu protestieren, und er nickt schwach. „Ok.“

Er lässt sich von Danny eine Zahnbürste geben, und dann stehen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, während sie sich die Zähne putzen. Steve ist bewusst, dass Danny ihn konstant im Spiegel beobachtet, aber anstatt sich deswegen zu verspannen, genießt er die stete Aufmerksamkeit sogar. Schließlich macht Danny sich nur Sorgen.

Die Gewissheit lässt Steves Augen wieder feucht werden, und er verflucht seine momentane Schwäche, ohne wirklich zu bereuen, sie endlich zugelassen zu haben.

Aber als Danny seine Zahnbürste beiseite legt und sich ihm zuwendet, treffen seine Worte Steve doch einigermaßen unvorbereitet.

„Hör zu“, beginnt Danny vorsichtig, und Steve wendet sich ihm zu, die Zahnbürste noch im Mund, und blinzelt hastig die Tränen weg. „Ich werde das hier nur ein einziges Mal sagen – fragen, um genau zu sein – und alles, was ich verlange, ist eine ehrliche Antwort, und dann müssen wir da nie wieder drüber sprechen.“

Diese Einleitung lässt Steve die Augen weiten, und die Fortsetzung ist beinahe ein wenig antiklimatisch.

„Willst du im Gästezimmer schlafen, oder … oder nicht.“

Steve blinzelt, zieht die Zahnbürste aus dem Mund – und dann geht ihm auf, was Danny ihm gerade angeboten hat.

„Ich …“ Steve schluckt nervös. „Danny, das ist nicht … nicht nötig.“

Einen Moment lang studiert Danny sein Gesicht, dann nickt er langsam und tritt vom Waschbecken zurück. „Alles klar. Das wollte ich ja nur wissen.“

Steves Kehle zieht sich zusammen, und er unterdrückt den Impuls, Danny in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Aber ich bedanke mich für das Angebot – ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen“, krächzt er rau, und Danny lächelt vorsichtig. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen.“

Als Steve in dieser Nacht in Dannys Gästebett liegt und an die Decke starrt, mag er sich wünschen, er habe Dannys Angebot angenommen, aber andererseits ist er doch stolz auf sich, dass er es nicht getan hat. Abgesehen davon genügt die Gewissheit, dass Danny auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs in seinem eigenen Bett liegt, um Steve die Ruhe zu vermitteln, die er braucht, um schließlich einzuschlafen.

 

Es ist der Geruch nach Kaffee und Pfannkuchen, der Steve weckt. Einen Moment lang liegt er völlig desorientiert da, starrt an die Zimmerdecke und versucht herauszubekommen, wo er sich befindet. Dann ertönt Gelächter aus dem Erdgeschoss, hell und klar und so eindeutig Grace, dass Steve die Augen schließt und sich keine Mühe gibt, sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Als er in die Küche kommt, frisch geduscht und in seine Kleidung vom Vortag gehüllt, stellt Danny eben einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen auf den Tisch. Grace informiert Steve darüber, dass er ein Langschläfer sei, nachdem sie ihm einen guten Morgen gewünscht hat.

Steve grinst nur, erwidert ihren Gruß und setzt sich zu den Mädchen an den Tisch.

„Nein, nein, Gracie“, korrigiert Danny seine Tochter und stellt eine Tasse Kaffee neben Steves Ellenbogen ab. „Onkel Steve ist kein Langschläfer. Onkel Steve ist ein krankhafter Frühaufsteher! Vermutlich hat er sich noch vor Morgengrauen aus dem Haus geschlichen und ist jetzt von einem Wettschwimmen mit drei Hammerhaien zurück.“

Emma giggelt, als sie das hört, aber Grace widerspricht ihrem Vater äußerst ernsthaft und setzt ihn darüber in Kenntnis, dass er sich schwer im Irrtum befindet. „Ich habe in sein Zimmer geguckt, bevor ich runter gekommen bin! Und er hat noch geschlafen!“

„Eine Attrappe“, gibt Danny zurück und wuschelt Grace das Haar. „Oder bist du ganz sicher, dass das, was du da im Bett gesehen hast, auch tatsächlich Onkel Steve war?“

Grace schwört Stein und Bein, dass sie in der Tat Onkel Steve in diesem Bett gesehen, und er noch _geschlafen_ hat, und Danny gesteht ihr großmütig ein intaktes Sehvermögen zu und setzt sich an den Tisch.

Steve wendet ihm den Kopf zu, öffnet den Mund, um ihn scherzhaft darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Matratze im Gästebett viel zu weich sei – und schließt ihn wieder, als er sein Einhorn am Kühlschrank erblickt.

Danny folgt seinem Blick, als er stockt, grinst und zwinkert ihm zu, und Steve duckt den Kopf, und seine Kaffeetasse kommt in den Genuss des zärtlichen Lächelns, das er einfach nicht unterdrücken kann.

Er bringt Emma und Grace gemeinsam mit Danny zur Schule, macht danach einen Abstecher zu seinem Haus, damit er sich umziehen kann, dann fährt er mit Danny zur Arbeit.

Chin ist noch nicht da, und das merkwürdige Grinsen, mit dem Kono sie begrüßt, irritiert ihn ein wenig, aber dann doch nicht so sehr, dass er sich erkundigen würde, was es ausgelöst hat.

Er betritt sein Büro und tritt an seinen Schreibtisch heran, um eine flüchtige Bestandsaufnahme des liegen gebliebenen Papierkrams zu machen. Dann fällt ihm auf, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt.

Er hebt den Kopf, dreht sich um die eigene Achse, und es trifft ihn wie ein Backstein in die Magengegend.

Dort, wo sonst seine Magnetwand gehangen hat – eine enorme Magnetwand, drei mal ein Meter fünfzig – hängt jetzt … nicht mehr seine Magnetwand.

Dort, wo sonst seine Magnetwand gehangen hat … hängt jetzt Danny, und zwar in dreifacher Ausführung. Alle drei Dannys sind allerhöchstens fünfundzwanzig, sie räkeln sich in Polizeiuniform gegen die Motorhaube eines 1968er Chevy Impala, und nicht nur scheinen ihre Uniformhemden auf ominöse Art und Weise sämtliche Knöpfe eingebüßt zu haben, selbst ihre Uniformhosen stehen offen und geben den Blick auf den Ansatz schwarzer Shorts frei.

Steve entkommt ein gurgelnder Laut der Fassungslosigkeit.

Danny hat auf jedem Bild ein wenig anders posiert, was nicht bedeutet, dass eine Pose auch nur ansatzweise anständig aussehen würde, und sein Blick … Steve rechnet es dem Fotografen hoch an, nicht an Ort und Stelle implodiert zu sein.

Die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnet sich, und Danny tritt ein. Natürlich.

„Hey, stell dir vor, gestern hat tatsächlich niemand versucht, deine Inseln zu sprengen, und – Oh mein Gott!“

Danny steht neben Steve, starrt sich selbst in dreifacher Ausführung an, und falls Steve erwartet haben sollte, dass er rot werden würde, so tut Danny ihm diesen Gefallen nicht.

„Kono!“ bellt er stattdessen, und Kono, die nur darauf gewartet zu haben scheint, herbeigebrüllt zu werden, tänzelt grinsend ins Zimmer. „Ja?“

„Wo hast du diese Monstrosität her?“

„Ist es nicht fabelhaft?“ erwidert sie enthusiastisch. „Ist ne Sonderanfertigung, extra für den Boss. Eigentlich wollte ich ja bloß Poster drucken lassen, aber als sie mir erzählt haben, was man alles machen kann, hab ich ne Magnetwand bestellt. Ist auch viel praktischer.“

Danny blinzelt, tritt an sich selbst heran, und Steve krallt sich mit aller Macht an seiner Selbstkontrolle fest, als er die Hand hebt und sich selbst mit den Fingerknöcheln vor den muskulösen Bauch klopft, bevor er einen Magneten gegen den linken Brustmuskel klacken lässt. „Huh. Tatsächlich.“

Er wendet sich zu Kono um, hat jetzt sich selbst im Rücken, und Steve schickt ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel aus.

„Aber wo hast du die Bilder her?“

Kono zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dein altes Dezernat kontaktiert, die konnten mir die Nummer des Fotografen geben … und er war so freundlich, mir die Negative zukommen zu lassen.“

Danny starrt sie an. „Einfach so?“

Sie grinst spitzbübisch. „Nein.“ Dabei lässt sie es bewenden.

Danny dreht sich wieder zu der Magnetwand um. „Das muss hier weg.“

„Aber wieso das denn?“ Kono klingt tatsächlich enttäuscht. „Sag jetzt nicht, die Bilder sind dir peinlich! Denn lass mich dir sagen, mein lieber Danny, diese Bilder sind -“

Danny hebt die Hand und bremst sie aus. „Genau. Genau das sind sie. Unangemessen für eine professionelle Umgebung.“

Kono grinst unanständig.

„Eine professionelle Umgebung unserer Profession“, fügt Danny hinzu, und Steve ist über sein begleitendes Schmunzeln absolut fassungslos. „Also gib Steve seine alte Magnetwand zurück und sieh zu, dass du das Ding da los wirst. Sonst nimmt mich ja kein einziger Bewohner dieser Inselgruppe mehr ernst …“

Damit verlässt er Steves Büro, und Kono folgt ihm und lässt Steve mit der unprofessionellen Magnetwand allein.

 

Danny betritt sein Büro, erblickt Steve hinter seinem Schreibtisch und dreht sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um eine verwirrte Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Sobald sichergestellt ist, dass es sich bei der Räumlichkeit, die er soeben betreten hat, tatsächlich um sein eigenes, und nicht etwa um Steves Büro handelt, verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und beehrt Steve mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

Steve füllt weiter mit Unschuldsmiene einen Antrag für ein neues Munitionsbudget aus.

„Was“, beginnt Danny mit unheilsschwangerer Stimme, „tust du da?“

Steve hebt den Kopf und hält den Bogen Papier neben sich in die Höhe. „Ich bin ein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener und sorge dafür, dass uns nicht die Munition ausgeht.“

„Hah!“ macht Danny, und Steve tut prompt in seinem Stolz verletzt. „Was? Ich kann kein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener sein?“

„Nein, Babe“, erwidert Danny spöttisch. „Nein, das kannst du nicht. Was du da tust, ist sicherstellen, dass dir nicht dein Spielzeug ausgeht – genauso gut könnte man behaupten, Grace würde ihre Energieversorgung sicherstellen, wenn sie sich mit Schaumzucker voll stopft!“

„In gewisser Weise tut sie das“, merkt Steve nachdenklich an, und Danny hebt eine abwehrende Hand. „Was sie mit dem Zeug sicherstellt, ist ein Zuckerkoma und Zahnausfall, nichts anderes. Aber wir sprechen nicht über die Ernährung meiner Tochter, wir sprechen über den irritierenden Umstand, dass du hier meinen Schreibtisch besetzt!“

Steve, der noch immer den Budgetantrag wie einen Schild in die Höhe hält, blickt konzentriert in die linke obere Ecke von Dannys Büro und gibt keinen Kommentar ab.

Danny mustert ihn amüsiert. „Macht dich deine neue Magnetwand so nervös?“

Steves Kopf ruckt zu ihm herum. „Was? Nein! Natürlich nicht!“

Danny nickt langsam. „Natürlich nicht. Dumm von mir, das anzunehmen. Dann sag mir doch bitte, mein lieber Steve, warum du mein Büro gekapert hast?“

Diesmal starrt Steve in die obere rechte Ecke des Zimmers. „In meinem Büro zieht es.“

„Es zieht“, echot Danny trocken, und Steve nickt. „Ja. Es zieht. Das ist ungesund.“

„Ungesund“, wiederholt Danny, und diesmal klingt er ein bisschen ungläubig.

Steve luschert ihn vorsichtig an. „Ich darf mir keine Sorgen um meine Gesundheit machen?“

„Du darfst dir keine – das ist doch wohl – Als ob du dir jemals Sorgen um deine Gesundheit machen würdest!“ bellt Danny ihn an, und Steve legt endlich den Antrag zurück auf den Schreibtisch und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Jetzt tue ich es“, sagt er ruhig und fährt damit fort, das Formular auszufüllen.

Danny bleibt eine Weile bei der Tür stehen und starrt ihn an, dann setzt er sich in Bewegung, umrundet seinen Schreibtisch, packt Steve am Oberarm und zerrt ihn in die Höhe.

„Danny!“ schnappt Steve überrascht, und er klingt so vorwurfsvoll, dass Danny ihn auch gleich noch ein bisschen schüttelt. „Oh nein, mein Bester, dieser Tonfall steht dir nicht zu! Nicht eine Unze dieses Tonfalls steht dir zu! Nicht, wenn du dich wie ein Dreijähriger benimmst!“

Er zerrt Steve um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzt ihn in dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Möbelstücks ab, der für Besucher bereit steht. „Da. Da kannst du sitzen bleiben.“

Danny lässt ihn los, umrundet seinen Schreibtisch ein weiteres Mal, lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und schiebt Steve den einsamen Bogen Papiers zu, den er mit in Dannys Büro gebracht hat. „Und jetzt mach deine Hausaufgaben, während Daddy sich um die wirklich wichtigen Angelegenheiten kümmert.“

Steve blinzelt, hofft, dass er nicht rot geworden ist, und beugt sich dann pflichtbewusst über seine „Hausaufgaben“. Danny beobachtet ihn einen Moment lang mit einem gewissen Maß an Fassungslosigkeit, dann macht er sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit.

Chin, der an diesem Tag ungewöhnlich spät in der Zentrale ankommt, da er seinen Vormittag damit verbracht hat, sich mit Kamekona über die aktuellen Vorgänge im Untergrund auszutauschen, ist ein wenig überrascht, die Beiden in trauter Zweisamkeit in Dannys Büro vorzufinden. Er geht davon aus, dass die ganze Sache Dannys Idee war.

Denn nicht nur arbeitet Steve so konzentriert und pflichtbewusst seinen liegen gebliebenen Papierkram ab, dass es einem Tränen der Freude in die Augen treiben könnte, er wird von Danny außerdem in regelmäßigen Abständen nach Kaffee ausgesandt. Es ist demzufolge eine Regelung, von der alle profitieren, und Chin denkt ernsthaft darüber nach, sich die Mühe zu machen und diese zwei ungleichen Partner davon zu überzeugen, sich Steves Büro zu teilen, das wesentlich größer als Dannys ist, und dementsprechend Raum für zwei Schreibtische bietet.

Es ist im Prinzip eine hervorragende Idee, in ihrem Ansatz wunderbar praktisch und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen brillant, aber nicht nur wird Danny sich vermutlich gegen diese Regelung wehren (manchmal ist er merkwürdig verbissen, was seinen persönlichen Bereich angeht), Chin weiß außerdem nichts von der Magnetwand.

Und die Magnetwand ist schließlich der einzige Grund, warum Steve Dannys Büro auch nur als Aufenthaltsort in Erwägung zieht. Danny hat damit nicht das Geringste zu tun.

 

Da Kono sich schlicht weigert, die von ihr aus reiner Nächstenliebe (ihre Worte) bereitgestellte Magnetwand verschwinden zu lassen, und Steve es nicht über sich bringt, das Ding selbst zu demontieren, wird, was zunächst nur eine Übergangslösung hatte sein sollen, bald zur Routine.

Steve betritt sein eigenes Büro nur noch, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, und für diesen Fall hat er die Magnetwand großzügig mit Dokumenten abgedeckt, die Danny ihm dereinst in dem sinnlosen Unterfangen aufgedrängt hatte, ihn über korrekte polizeiliche Vorgehensweise zu belehren.

Den Rest der Zeit arbeitet er in Dannys Büro, sitzt ihm auf dem etwas unbequemen Besucherstuhl gegenüber und stellt überrascht fest, wie viel besser er sich konzentrieren kann, wenn Danny da ist, um ihm auf die Finger zu gucken.

Auf diese Art ziehen mehrere Wochen ins Land, in denen sie Kleinganoven verknacken, Schwerverbrecher einbuchten, und Jake MacLeery sich von seinen Brandverletzungen erholt. Danny besucht ihn zuerst jeden Tag im Krankenhaus, und sobald Jake gesund genug ist, um entlassen zu werden, besucht er ihn jeden Tag zuhause, stellt sicher, dass er alles hat, was er braucht, und verbringt schließlich beinahe jede freie Minute, die er erübrigen kann, mit seinem neuen Freund.

Und das ist keineswegs lediglich eine Vermutung. Steve kann sich sicher sein. Steve ist nämlich immer dabei.

Warum Danny ihn ständig mitschleift, ist Steve nicht ganz klar. Vermutlich will er ihn auf diese äußerst subtile Art und Weise nach und nach davon überzeugen, dass Jake doch kein so schlechter Kerl ist, wie Steve sich das einbildet.

Aber alles, was Steve jeden Tag aufs Neue feststellt, ist, dass er Jake nicht leiden kann.  
Jake verursacht ihm die Art Bauchschmerzen, die er bisher nur bei Victor Hesse und Wo Fat bekommen hat. Diese Art Bauchschmerzen jetzt dank jemandem zu bekommen, der allem äußeren Anschein nach der beste Freund seines Partners ist, erfüllt Steve inzwischen mehr und mehr mit Panik.

Aber er hat Jakes Hintergrund ausgeleuchtet, seine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft überprüft, er kennt inzwischen einen guten Teil seines Freundeskreises, und es gibt nichts, nicht das Geringste über diesen Mann, an dem er sein Bauchgefühl festmachen kann.

Im Umgang mit Danny – und inzwischen sogar mit Steve – ist Jake freundlich, jovial und gutmütig. Im Umgang mit Grace und Emma ist er liebevoll, zärtlich und nicht weniger überfürsorglich als Danny. Alle mögen Jake. Selbst Chin ist ihm gegenüber aufgetaut, und Kono behandelt ihn ohnehin seit dem Grillabend bei Danny wie einen lang verlorenen großen Bruder. Sicher, sie flirtet mit ihm, so oft es nur geht, aber es steckt nichts dahinter, nicht wirklich.

Jake, so stellt Steve eines Abends fest, als er sich auf Dannys Sofa ausstreckt und eine Bierflasche in seinen Händen dreht, gehört jetzt dazu. Er ist da, er wird nicht wieder verschwinden.

Selbst jetzt ist er da, steht mit Danny am Wohnzimmertisch, leicht vornüber gebeugt, während er gemeinsam mit Danny die Fotos betrachtet, die Kono am letzten Wochenende während ihres Strandabends geschossen hat. Grace und Emma sitzen am Wohnzimmertisch und malen, und Steve vertreibt sich die Zeit damit, ihnen zuzusehen.  
Seiner Erfahrung nach bekommt es ihm wesentlich besser, sich auf die Mädchen als auf deren Väter zu konzentrieren. Weniger Bauchschmerzen.

„Hier, das ist gut!“ lacht Jake plötzlich, greift nach einem Bild und schiebt es dichter an Danny heran. Danny lacht ebenfalls und rammt ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Ja, hab ruhig Spaß auf meine Kosten!“

„Mann, deine Haare!“ ist alles, was Jake erwidert, und gerade als Steve, neugierig geworden, den Kopf wendet, dreht Jake sich voll zu Danny um, legt ihm die linke Hand an die Schulter und greift ihm mit der rechten ins Haar. Einfach so. Er greift ihm _einfach so ins Haar_. „Zu dieser Frisur muss es doch eine Geschichte geben! In Filmen sind es immer die fiesen, harten Kerle, die ihre Haare so zurückgelen. Und du, mein lieber Danny, bist weder fies noch hart.“

Danny grinst nur, schüttelt ihn ab und bringt seine Frisur in Ordnung. Steve nimmt nur am Rande wahr, wie er Jake darüber aufklärt, dass seine Haare einfach nach hinten _wollen_ , völlig egal, wie sein Plan für sie auch immer lauten mag.

Steve, der Danny noch nie in die Haare gegriffen hat, der sich selbst sogar bei Todesstrafe verbietet, auch nur daran zu denken, Danny in die Haare zu greifen, spürt, wie sich ein taubes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitet. Es war schlimm genug, als er davon ausgegangen ist, dass Jake Dannys neuer bester Freund ist. Aber das gerade … das gerade deutet auf mehr als nur Freundschaft.

Irgendwie hat er es offenbar geschafft, zu übersehen, dass Jake und Danny sich in der Anfangsphase einer ernsthafteren Beziehung befinden, und jetzt … jetzt ist Steve wirklich schlecht.

Nicht dass Steve etwas gegen Homosexualität hat. Während seiner aktiven Navy-Zeit hat er mehr als nur einen seiner Mitstreiter unter Verdacht gehabt, sich zum gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen zu fühlen, und es hat nicht das Geringste daran geändert, wie er sich diesen Männern gegenüber verhalten hat. Er hält sich selbst für einigermaßen tolerant, und bei jedem anderen Mann hätte er Danny vermutlich gratuliert. Aber wenn Danny sich tatsächlich ernsthaft in Jake verliebt, dann wird er verletzt werden – was das angeht, ist Steve sich vollkommen sicher.

Und Danny, der keine halben Sachen macht, der immer alles gibt, alles fühlt, ohne auch nur den kleinsten Teil seiner Seele für sich zu behalten … Danny wird das kein weiteres Mal überstehen. Die Trennung von Rachel hat ihn schwer gezeichnet, selbst wenn er die Narben hinter seiner überschäumenden Persönlichkeit und extra viel Bravado zu verbergen sucht.

Sobald herauskommt, welchen Dreck Jake nun im Detail am Stecken hat, wird Danny … Steve schließt die Augen und atmet tief durch. Er musst etwas unternehmen, unbedingt.

Aber der Teufel soll ihn holen, wenn er weiß, was.

Vielleicht, mit Danny darüber reden. Ihn warnen. Ihn darum bitten, nichts zu überstürzen.

Steve beschließt, die Beziehung zwischen Danny und Jake noch ein paar Tage zu beobachten, bevor er sich aus dem Fenster lehnt und Danny ein Gespräch aufzwingt, das nur im Streit enden _kann_ , aber selbstverständlich hat das Leben andere Pläne für ihn und seinen Partner.

 

„Ok“, sagt Danny und wift einen kalkulierenden Blick durch die schmierige Fensterscheibe der Lagerhalle. „Ich sehe drei Halbaffen und einen Gorilla, der die Geisel bewacht. Warten wir auf das Zoowärterkommando, oder folgen wir deinem üblichen Verhaltensmuster und fallen einfach über sie her, hauen ihnen auf den Kopf, und hoffen das Beste?“

Steve, der im Prinzip schwer damit beschäftigt ist, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen, der die Geisel in Sicherheit, und die Ganoven hinter Gitter bringen soll, blickt auf und starrt Danny fassungslos an. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?“

„Ich sagte, dass ich drei Halbaffen und einen Gorilla sehe, und fragte dich -“

„Ich habe dich gehört“, unterbricht Steve ihn leise, „ich kann bloß nicht fassen, dass du dich in solch einer Situation tatsächlich derartig … bunter Sprache bedienst.“

Danny schenkt ihm einen sardonischen Blick. „Mit dir muss man jede Situation nutzen, Babe. Jede könnte die letzte sein. Willst du jetzt auf Verstärkung warten oder nicht?“

Steve seufzt, reckt sich ein wenig aus seiner Hockstellung in die Höhe und versucht ein weiteres Mal, die Lage abzuschätzen. Im Prinzip wirkt alles ruhig, sowohl die Halbaffen als auch der Gorilla scheinen sich und ihrer Sache äußerst sicher zu sein, und Steve beschließt, Danny und somit sich selbst einen immensen Gefallen zu tun. „Wir warten auf Verstärkung.“

Kono macht ein schockiertes Geräusch am Grund ihrer Kehle, Chin betrachtet Steve mit schweigender Faszination – und Danny streckt die Hand aus und legt sie Steve auf die Stirn. „Hast du Fieber, Babe?“

Steve hält still, erduldet Dannys Hand auf seiner Stirn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, und entgegnet mit einem schlichten „Nein.“

Danny zieht seine Hand eine ganze Weile lang nicht zurück, und kurz bevor er es tut, reibt er Steve wie zufällig mit dem Daumen über den Nasenrücken. Es fühlt sich angenehm an, vertraut und auf seltsame Art liebevoll, und Steve spürt Wärme in seiner Brust aufglimmen – dann stößt Chin einen leisen Fluch aus, und eine Sekunde später sieht Steve den leisetreterischen Handlanger, dessen Existenz ihn plötzlich vor das knifflige Problem stellt, besagten Handlanger auszuschalten, ohne seine Kollegen auf ihre Anwesenheit vor ihrer sicher geglaubten Lagerhalle aufmerksam zu machen.

Aber so leisetreterisch der Handlanger auch sein mag, er hat ein lautes Organ, und die eben noch so friedlich geglaubte Situation eskaliert innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils. Es kostet Kono kaum eine halbe Minute, den Neuankömmling auszuschalten, aber seine Kollegen im Inneren der Lagerhalle wissen jetzt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, und da sie keine genaue Vorstellung davon haben, was genau das sein mag, macht das die Lage nur noch brenzliger.

Ein kurzer Blickkontakt mit Danny lässt Steve wissen, dass Danny mit ihm einer Meinung ist, und sie nicht länger auf Verstärkung warten können – also stürmen sie die Lagerhalle.

Ihre Kontrahenten sind jung, dumm und unerfahren genug, die Geisel weder als menschlichen Schutzschild, noch als Druckmittel zu benutzen, und die drei Halbaffen sind schneller außer Gefecht gesetzt, als selbst Steve für möglich gehalten hätte.

Aber der Gorilla erweist sich als genau das – erschreckend unberechenbar und unfassbar territorial. Weder der Umstand, dass seine Mitstreiter aus dem Rennen sind, noch die versammelten Waffen des Five-0 Einsatzkommandos können ihn einschüchtern, und als Danny ihm nahe genug ist, um zumindest den Versuch zu machen, ihn zu Boden zu bringen und ihm Handschellen anzulegen, packt der Gorilla ein neben ihm liegendes Metallrohr, schwingt es wie einen Baseballschläger, und selbst Steve hört das dumpfe Krachen, als es auf Dannys schwaches Knie auftrifft.

Steve ist an den Lärm während eines Einsatzes gewöhnt, an das Gebrüll der Verbrecher, die Schüsse, im schlimmsten Fall die Schreie der Geiseln, und mit der Zeit hat er gelernt, den Lärm auszublenden und sich auf die kleinen Geräusche zu konzentrieren.

Dieses eine Mal wünscht er, er hätte es _nicht_ gelernt.

Möglicherweise ist der Grund, warum Kono und Chin tatsächlich schneller darin sind als Steve, den Gorilla anzufallen und auf die Knie zu bringen, gerade dass er das schreckliche Krachen gehört hat. Er sieht Danny zu Boden gehen, sieht sein Bein unter ihm wegbrechen wie einen Grashalm, aber vor allem hört er den erstickten Schmerzenslaut, gefolgt von einem Fluch, der so leise ist, dass es Steve kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft.

Er vertraut darauf, dass Kono und Chin die Situation unter Kontrolle halten, aber selbst wenn er das nicht tun würde, könnte ihn vermutlich keine Macht auf Erden davon abhalten, an Dannys Seite zu eilen und seinem Partner den Arm um die Schultern zu legen, bevor er sein Funkgerät zückt und einen Krankenwagen ordert.

Danny ist bleich, seine Pupillen geweitet, und seine Atmung geht eine Spur zu schnell, aber als Steve ihn anspricht, reagiert er mit einem knappen Nicken und krallt seine Finger in Steves Oberarm. „Ich werd’s überleben, denke ich“, bringt er hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, und Steve zieht seinen Arm enger um ihn und drückt ihn an sich. „Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs.“

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass sie Drogen mitbringen sollen?“ versucht Danny sich an einem mehr als nur gezwungen wirkenden Scherz, und Steve nickt und versucht dann so sanft wie möglich, ihn in eine erträglichere Position zu bringen.

„Verdammte Scheiße noch mal, das tut weh“, grunzt Danny dennoch, und Steve entschuldigt sich leise und reibt ihm über den Rücken.

„Nicht deine Schuld, Babe, nicht deine Schuld“, erwidert Danny keuchend und für einen Sekundenbruchteil presst er sein Gesicht in Steves Halsbeuge. „Du warst ein braver Junge und wolltest auf Verstärkung warten.“

Steve schließt kurz die Augen und hält ihn so, spürt Dannys warmen Atem gegen seine Haut, und ringt mit dem Impuls, den Mann umzubringen, der seinem Partner diese Schmerzen zugefügt hat.

Als der Krankenwagen kommt, ist Danny zwar wach, aber er hat sich derartig in sich selbst zurückgezogen und ist so still, dass es Steve beinahe lieber wäre, hätte Danny das Bewusstsein verloren.

Er klettert zu Danny in den Krankenwagen, bereit, mit Zähnen und Klauen um den Platz an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, aber die Rettungssanitäter wissen, was gut für sie ist, und versuchen gar nicht erst, Steve zum Aussteigen zu bewegen.

Steve beobachtet, wie Danny eine großzügige Dosis Schmerzmittel verabreicht bekommt, bevor man überhaupt damit anfängt, sein Bein zu untersuchen, und nichts lässt sich mit dem Gefühl von Erleichterung vergleichen, als der dumpfe Schmerz aus Dannys Augen weicht und durch entrückte Erlösung ersetzt wird.

„Besser, hn?“ erkundigt er sich leise, und Danny nickt. „Jah, viel besser.“

Er wendet seinen unfokussierten Blick demjenigen der zwei Rettungssanitäter zu, der augenblicklich damit beschäftigt ist, so vorsichtig wie nur möglich eine erste Bestandsaufnahme von Dannys Verletzungen zu machen. „Wie sieht’s aus? Ist noch was zu retten?“

Wieder ist Dannys Ton gezwungen leicht, aber Steve hört die Angst hinter den Worten – die Angst, dass Danny sein Bein nie wieder wird belasten können.

„Absolut“, erwidert der Rettungssanitäter knapp, und Steve könnte ihn küssen. „Aber ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen.“ Jetzt will Steve ihn würgen.

Danny scheint jedoch mit so einer Antwort gerechnet zu haben, blickt an sich selbst hinab, fixiert sein Knie, als führe er eine stille Debatte und seufzt schließlich. „Ich hasse Schreibtischdienst.“

„Das würde ich dir nie antun, Danno“, versichert Steve ihm leise, und Danny hebt den Kopf und blickt ihn an. „Was willst du machen? Mich am Tatort herumtragen?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn es sein muss.“

Danny lächelt nur und schüttelt den Kopf über ihn, dann schließt er die Augen. „Rufst du bitte Rachel für mich an? Und Jake auch?“

Steve kommt nicht einmal auf die Idee, Danny seine Bitte abzuschlagen.

 

„Ihr Partner hat vermutlich eine Patellafraktur. Bevor die Röntgenergebnisse da sind, können wir Ihnen leider keine Details geben, aber da ein Längsbruch ohne Verschiebung äußerst selten ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass wir operieren werden müssen.“

Steve, der neben Dannys Bett steht und an den diese Rede gerichtet ist, nickt ernst, und Danny hebt eine protestierende Hand. „Entschuldigung? Ich bin wach.“

Der Doktor wendet sich ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Mr. Williams, aber Ihr Partner erweckt den Eindruck, sich durch diese Art von Fakten beruhigen zu lassen.“

Steve blinzelt, als er das hört, aber Danny lässt seine Hand sinken und mustert ihn von schräg unten. „Da könnten Sie Recht haben, Dok. Aber jetzt erzählen Sie mir doch bitte, was eine Operation für mein armes, armes Knie bedeutet.“

Der Doktor wird ernst. „Bei einem komplikationsfreien Eingriff bestehen durchaus Chancen auf komplette Heilung. Sie werden Ihr Bein in jedem Fall ein paar Wochen lang schonen müssen, und dann werden wir abwarten, wie es sich entwickelt.“

Danny seufzt. „Das haben Sie schön vage gesagt.“

Der Doktor verneigt sich leicht und geht, und Danny winkt Steve zu sich hinunter. Steve setzt sich gehorsam auf den Stuhl, der an Dannys Bett bereitsteht, und als er sieht, wie Danny die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, senkt er leicht den Kopf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Danny.“

„Was denn nun wieder? Hab ich was gesagt? Nein, ich habe nichts gesagt! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich dir sogar vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit klarzumachen versucht, dass das hier nicht deine Schuld ist.“

Steve hält seinen Kopf gesenkt, aber er spürt, wie Dannys Fingerspitzen sein Knie streifen. „Hey! Guck mich gefälligst an und zwing mich nicht, zu dir rüber zu kommen! Ich bin invalide!“

Selbstverständlich bewirken diese Worte, dass Steve seinen Blick zu Danny anhebt, und obwohl Danny noch immer bleich ist, so sieht Steve doch keinerlei Vorwurf in seinen Augen. „Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, okay? Du kennst mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich dir sage, wenn ich mit deinem Vorgehen nicht einverstanden bin, und heute hatten wir keine andere Wahl, als ohne Verstärkung da rein zu gehen. Und der Geisel geht es gut. Außerdem bin ich nicht angeschossen worden. Dickes Plus.“

Steve zieht leicht die Schultern hoch. „Aber dein Knie -“

„Kommt wahrscheinlich wieder in Ordnung. Du hast den Doktor doch gehört.“

Steves Mund verzieht sich zu einer dünnen, unzufriedenen Linie, und Danny seufzt. Aber die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnet sich, ehe er ausführlicher werden kann, und Grace tritt ein, gefolgt von einer besorgt dreinblickenden Rachel.

„Danno!“ Grace rennt an seine Seite, und Danny streckt die Arme nach ihr aus, zieht sie an sich und hält sie einen Moment lang mit geschlossenen Augen fest. Erst dann sieht er zu Rachel auf, die seinen Blick ungeduldig und vielleicht sogar ein kleinwenig ängstlich erwidert. „Geht es dir gut?“

Danny nickt ihr zu und schafft sogar ein Lächeln. „Schon viel besser, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Er hält Grace an sich gedrückt, wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, und Rachel schmunzelt und senkt leicht den Kopf. „Gut.“

Danny wiederholt für sie die Worte des Arztes, und gerade, als Grace sich erkundigt, was eine Patellafraktur sei, öffnet die Tür zu Dannys Zimmer sich ein weiteres Mal, und Jake betritt den Raum.

Steve, der bereits aufgestanden ist, als Rachel und Grace hereingekommen sind, verspannt unwillkürlich seine Schultern und zieht sich still in eine Ecke des Krankenzimmers zurück. Er beobachtet, wie Jake an Dannys Bett heran tritt, sich über ihn beugt und seine Schulter drückt, noch bevor er die Anwesenheit irgendeines anderen Menschen im Raum würdigt, registriert das kleine, warme Lächeln, mit dem Danny ihn begrüßt – und findet sich damit ab.

Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, so als hätte er Danny verloren, aber Steve beschließt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und er hält an seinem Plan fest, zumindest zu versuchen, mit Danny darüber zu reden.

Danny gibt nun an Jake weiter, was der Arzt gesagt hat, erklärt Grace, dass Patella und Pasta nicht das Geringste gemein haben, und nach einer halben Stunde, in denen seine drei Besucher sicher gestellt haben, dass es ihm auch ja an nichts fehlt, und ihm versprechen, mit Büchern (Grace), frischer Kleidung (Rachel) und Malasadas (Jake) zurückzukommen, lassen sie Danny wieder mit Steve allein.

Steve steht noch immer in seiner Ecke, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und betrachtet einen Fleck auf dem Boden, von dem er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob es Blut oder Tomatensuppe ist.

„Bist du da drüben eingeschlafen?“ erkundigt Danny sich schließlich bei ihm, und Steve hebt den Kopf, lässt seine Arme sinken und geht zurück zu ihm ans Bett. „Brauchst du etwas?“

Danny nickt. „Ja. Ich brauche etwas. Ganz unbedingt sogar. Ich brauche dein Disney-Gesicht.“

Steves Augenbrauen heben sich zu einem verwirrten, leicht traurigen Bogen, und Danny hebt beide Hände. „Nein, nein! Nicht das! Das ist dein Bambi-Gesicht! Ich meine das Disney-Gesicht! Ende gut, alles gut!“

Steve öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Danny kommt ihm zuvor. „Setz dich zu mir.“

Vielleicht liegt es an seiner Zeit in der Navy, dass es Steve so schwer fällt, sich einem direkten Befehl zu widersetzen. Er gehorcht sofort, und weil der Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes steht, setzt er sich zu Danny an die Bettkante – langsam und vorsichtig und ganz, ganz behutsam.

Danny packt sofort sein linkes Handgelenk und hält es fest. „Punkt eins: Ich werfe dir nichts vor. Ich weiß, ich habe das bereits mehr als einmal gesagt, aber offenbar bin ich damit nicht zu dir durchgedrungen, also sage ich es gern noch mal. _Ich werfe dir nichts vor._  
Punkt zwei: Ich hätte gern, dass du dabei bist, wenn der Herr Doktor mit den Röntgenaufnahmen zurückkommt, damit du genau so gut Bescheid weißt wie ich, was Sache ist.  
Punkt drei: Du hast Kono und Chin noch nicht angerufen, um ihnen zu erzählen, dass mir nicht das Bein abfallen wird. Ich weiß, die Zwei sind wahrscheinlich noch schwer damit beschäftigt, den Müll, den wir heute Nachmittag eingesammelt haben, zu entsorgen, aber das ist meiner Meinung nach kein Grund, sie im Dunkeln zu lassen.“

Steve weitet die Augen, voll von neuem Schuldbewusstsein, und Danny streicht kurz an seinem Arm auf und ab. „Ich warte hier so lange.“

Steve nickt ihm zu, erhebt sich und verlässt das Zimmer auf der Suche nach einem Münztelefon. Er findet eines im Wartebereich im Erdgeschoss und ruft Kono an. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr dafür, sie so lange warten lassen zu haben, lässt ihre Strafpredigt über sich ergehen und verspricht, sämtliche neuen Informationen mit so wenig Verzögerung wie möglich an sie weiter zu leiten. Dann eilt er zu Danny zurück.

In der kurzen Zeit seiner Abwesenheit hat sich offenbar der behandelnde Arzt zu Danny gesellt, steht jetzt mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Miene neben dem Bett seines Patienten, und informiert ihn darüber, dass er ein viel beschäftigter Mann sei und nicht darauf warten könne, dass Dannys Partner von seinem Botengang zurück kommt.

„Ich bin hier, ich bin hier“ sagt Steve hastig, durchquert den Raum mit langen Schritten und baut sich vor dem Doktor auf. Danny nickt großzügig. „Jetzt dürfen Sie, Dok.“

Der Arzt zieht eine leicht säuerliche Miene, leistet Dannys Erlaubnis jedoch Folge. „Sie haben keine Patellafraktur.“

Danny blinzelt ihn an. „Habe ich nicht?“

Des Doktors säuerliche Miene wandelt sich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ihre Kniescheibe weist lediglich einen feinen Haarriss auf, der bei angemessener Schonung des Beins ganz von allein heilen wird. Was Ihnen im Moment Schmerzen verursacht, ist Ihre alte Knieverletzung. Die gewalttätige Einwirkung mit einem dumpfen Gegenstand hat sie gereizt und den alten Schmerz sehr viel prominenter werden lassen. Ich werde Ihre Schmerzmittel darauf abstimmen, bis sich die Lage beruhigt.“

Danny sieht aus, als könne er dem Doktor die Füße küssen. „Also müssen Sie nicht operieren?“

„Genau so ist es. Wir werden Ihnen eine Schiene anlegen, die sicherstellt, dass der Haarriss sich zu nichts Ernsthafterem auswächst … und dann können Sie gehen.“

Danny hebt eine Augenbraue, und der Doktor korrigiert sich lächelnd. „Dann sind Sie entlassen. Ihr Bein muss ruhig gehalten werden, bis der Riss verheilt ist, außerdem werden wir Sie prophylaktisch mit Thrombosemitteln behandeln.“

Danny stöhnte leise auf. „So ruhig, hm?“

„So ruhig, Detektive Williams.“ Der Arzt wendet sich Steve zu. „Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass Sie darauf achten werden, dass Ihr Partner meinen Anweisungen Folge leistet?“

Steve nickt ernst. „Ja, Doktor.“

Danny gibt ein zweifelndes „Hah!“ von sich, aber er geht nicht weiter ins Detail, und der Doktor verlässt das Zimmer.

Steve wendet sich zu Danny um. „Was sollte das gerade?“

„Was bitte?“

„Das _Hah_.“

„Och.“ Dannys Mund verzieht sich zu einem Schmunzeln. „Es hat mich lediglich amüsiert, dass der Doktor davon ausgeht, du müsstest sicherstellen, dass ich mich vernünftig aufführe.“

Steve erwidert nichts, und er sieht, wie Dannys Blick sich verändert, wie das Leuchten aus seinen Augen weicht und etwas Dunklerem Platz macht.

Er registriert nicht einmal, wie er dichter an das Bett heran tritt, und erst, als er daneben kniet, Dannys Hand in seiner hält und sie drückt, scheint er wieder Herr über seine Handlungen zu werden.

„Mann“, lautet Dannys einziger Kommentar dazu, „du bist schnell.“

Seine Stimme klingt flach und gepresst, und Steve hört, dass er Schmerzen hat, aber er kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, Danny loszulassen und eine Schwester zu suchen, die das in Ordnung bringen würde.

Aber dann wird Steve mit plötzlicher Schärfe bewusst, dass er hier den Platz eines Anderen einnimmt, dass Danny es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bevorzugte, wenn es Jake wäre, der statt seiner Dannys Hand hält. Also löst er sich von Danny, erhebt sich und geht still zur Tür. Er öffnet sie und teilt der ersten Schwester, auf die sein Blick fällt mit, dass Detektive Williams eine Dosis Schmerzmittel benötigt.

Danach kehrt er ans Bett zurück, aber diesmal lässt er sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder und behält seine Hände bei sich.

 

„Ich fühl mich wie ein alter Mann. Wie ein alter Mann _ohne Beine_. Hört endlich auf, mich durch die Gegend zu manövrieren, als hätte ich sämtliche Extremitäten verloren!“

Über Dannys Kopf hinweg trifft Steves Blick ganz automatisch auf Jakes, und die amüsierte Zuneigung, die er in den Augen des anderen Mannes sieht, bringt die inzwischen so vertrauten Bauchschmerzen zurück.

„Ich hab das gesehen, okay?“ behauptet Danny, was eine dreiste Lüge ist. „Guckt euch nicht so an. Lasst mich einfach los, damit ich allein ins Haus hoppeln kann.“

Jake zieht seine Hände prompt von Danny zurück, aber Steve lässt sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. „Was ist, wenn du fällst?“

„Dann wirst du mich gemeinsam mit Jake auslachen. Nimm deine Hände weg, McGarrett!“

Steve gehorcht noch immer nicht, spannt im Gegenteil seine Muskeln an und festigt seinen Griff an Dannys Schultern und Hüfte. Danny bleibt prompt stehen und stützt sich schwer auf seine Krücken. „Jake, tu mir den Gefallen und geh vor.“

Jake leistet seiner Aufforderung sofort Folge und verschwindet ins Haus. Danny dreht seinen Kopf, um Steve anzusehen. „Ist das hier ein Vorgeschmack auf die nächsten Wochen?“

Steves Gesicht verzieht sich zu etwas, das Danny als sein Maultier-Gesicht bezeichnen würde. „Ich will nur verhindern, dass dir etwas passiert!“

Danny seufzt. „Beim nächsten Videoabend mit den Mädchen gucken wir _Findet Nemo_. Komm rum zu mir, bitte.“

Steve übergeht den kryptischen Teil von Dannys Aussage, löst endlich zumindest eine Hand von Dannys kräftiger Statur und verlässt den Platz zu seiner Rechten, um sich frontal vor ihm aufzubauen – wobei er besonders darauf Acht gibt, Dannys Krücken nicht zu streifen.

„Ich werde dich nicht allein laufen lassen, Danny. Und mir ist völlig egal, wie laut du wirst, oder wie viele der Nachbarn du in die Sache mitreinziehst.“

Kurz scheint es Danny tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, dann schmunzelt er, blickt einen Moment lang auf den Boden zwischen sich und Steve hinab, dann nickt er langsam. „Ok.“

Er verlagert sein Gewicht auf die linke Krücke, lässt die rechte achtlos zu Boden fallen, und ehe Steve noch begriffen hat, was vor sich geht, hat Danny zu ihm hinauf gelangt, ihm die Hand in den Nacken gelegt und ihn auf Augenhöhe gezogen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du Mutterhenne“, beginnt Danny, während er Steve in die Augen sieht und ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind, „Ich ahne, was in dir vor sich geht, und ich weiß deine Überfürsorglichkeit wirklich in einem gewissen Maß zu schätzen. Aber ich bin schon viel länger im Geschäft der Überfürsorglichkeit als du. Also glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es Momente gibt, in denen man einfach loslassen muss.“

Dannys Atem streift Steves Wange, und Steve blickt seinem Partner stur in die Augen. „Das hier ist keiner dieser Momente.“

Danny stöhnt leise auf, nimmt seine Hand aus Steves Nacken und wedelt ein wenig damit herum. „Unverbesserlich. Gut. Trag mich rein.“

Steve ist sich nicht sicher, wie ernst es Danny mit dieser Aufforderung ist, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, seinen Partner in die Höhe zu hieven und die restlichen Schritte ins Haus zu tragen.

Das konstante Gezeter, mit dem Danny auf diese Aktion reagiert, legt nahe, dass er seine Aufforderung nicht im _Geringsten_ ernst gemeint hat. („Ach du großer – Lass mich sofort runter, du mutiertes Riesengewächs! Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?! Aber du hast dich ja noch nie darum gekümmert, was irgendjemand denkt, du wahnsinniger, übertrainierter, in einem Geheimlabor der Regierung gezüchteter SEAL!“) Aber Steve stellt sich taub, trägt ihn zum Sofa hinüber und lässt ihn dort angekommen mit bezeichnender Vorsicht darauf sinken, bevor er zurück vors Haus geht und Dannys Krücken von der Auffahrt klaubt.

Als Steve wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt, steht Jake noch immer neben dem Sofa und hält sich an der Lehne fest, damit sein Gelächter ihn nicht umwirft, während Danny mit entrüsteter Miene sein in Aufregung geratenes Haar glättet.

Sobald Steve nahe genug an ihn heran gekommen ist, richtet er einen drohenden Zeigefinger auf ihn und punktiert den Luftraum vor Steve äußerst energisch. „Du, mein lieber Steve, hast ein ernsthaftes Problem. Mach sowas ja nicht noch mal!“

Steve erwidert nichts, lehnt Dannys Krücken in dessen Reichweite an den Couchtisch, und Dannys gesträubtes Gefieder glättet sich zusehends. „Danke.“

„Gern geschehen. Möchtest du irgendwas? Ein Sandwich? Kaffee?“

Danny seufzt. „Steve …“

„Was? Es ist nicht so, als könntest du aufstehen und selber -“

„Oh, ich kann!“

„Möglich, durchaus möglich, aber der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du nicht sollst.“

Danny schließt kurz die Augen, und einen Moment lang sieht er so hilflos aus, dass Steve sich regelrecht schlecht fühlt. Aber er hat dem Doktor versprochen, auf Danny zu achten, und selbst, wenn er dieses Versprechen nicht gegeben hätte, würde er sich noch immer dafür verantwortlich fühlen, dass Danny so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wird.

„Wasser“, sagt Danny dann, „und ein Sandwich wäre wirklich schön.“

Steve nickt knapp und verschwindet in die Küche. Er hört, wie Danny und Jake sich im Wohnzimmer leise unterhalten, und als er mit einem Tomaten-Käse Sandwich zurückkommt, sieht Jake überraschend aufbruchbereit aus.

„Ich muss mich langsam auf den Weg machen und Emma aus der Schule abholen“, erklärt er diesen Umstand, und Steve wird erst jetzt bewusst, wie spät es eigentlich ist.

„Alles klar“, erwidert Danny herzlich. „Du bist zum Abendessen eingeladen.“ Steve trifft ein entschlossener Blick. „Mein Kerkermeister wird grillen.“

Steve verzieht keine Miene. „Selbstverständlich. Und ich mache sogar Salat.“

Danny schnaubt ungläubig. „Das will ich sehen.“

„Das wirst du auch. Grace legt schließlich Wert darauf, dass du dich gesund ernährst.“

Danny verdreht die Augen, und Steve hört Jake leise auflachen. „Alles klar, ich komme dann so gegen Sechs vorbei und bringe Emma mit. Bringt euch bis dahin nicht gegenseitig um.“

Mit diesen Worten macht er sich davon, Danny macht sich über sein Sandwich her, und Steve macht sich Gedanken, wie er an die benötigten Lebensmittel für diesen Abend gelangen kann, ohne Danny auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

 

Steve hat eben die Steaks auf den Grill gelegt, als Jake und Emma sich zu ihm und Danny auf die Veranda gesellen. Da es einer der seltenen Abende ist, an denen Emma und Grace nicht die zwei glänzenden Seiten einer Münze bilden, setzt Emma sich sofort zu Danny an die Strandliege, auf die Steve ihn verbannt hat, und erzählt ihm leise von ihrem Tag.

Steve fleht stumm Segen auf ihr Haupt hinab, begrüßt Jake mit einem flüchtigen Nicken, und ist überrascht, als der (seiner Meinung nach) unwillkommene Gast, statt ebenfalls zu Danny hinüber zu gehen, zu ihm an den Grill tritt.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ erkundigt Jake sich leise, und Steve blickt ganz automatisch zu Danny hinüber.

„Er trägt es mit Würde. Aber das neue Schmerzmittel macht ihn schläfrig, und er ist ziemlich still. Also wundere dich nicht, wenn du heute nicht in den Genuss seiner überschäumenden Persönlichkeit kommst.“

Jake lächelt ein wenig und nickt. „Alles klar, ich werde meine Erwartungen niedrig halten. Aber so lässt er sich wenigstens von dir bemuttern, hn?“

Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

Jake grinst ihn offen an. „Natürlich nicht. Hast du ihn zum Einkaufen allein gelassen?“

Steve erlaubt sich keinerlei mimische Reaktion. „Nein. Ich habe liefern lassen.“

Jakes amüsiertes Schnauben deutet an, dass er mit so einer Antwort gerechnet hat, und Steve runzelt drohend die Brauen. „Er soll sein Bein schonen. Wenn ich nicht da bin, wenn er etwas braucht, verzögert das seine Genesung.“

Jake nickt. „Absolut. Würde es nie wagen, dir zu widersprechen. Und er kann froh sein, dass er dich hat.“

Jakes Stimme klingt ehrlich und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen … begeistert. Steve blinzelt ihn überfordert an. „Kann er?“

Jake nickt nachdrücklich. „Absolut. Und er mag ja die ganze Zeit meckern und sich beschweren … aber er weiß wirklich, was er an dir hat.“

Steve starrt ihn an. „Weiß er?“

Jake nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Er weiß.“

Steve weiß nicht wirklich, was er darauf erwidern soll, also wendet er die Steaks, und nach einer Weile geht Jake zu Danny hinüber und lässt Steve mit seiner Verwirrung allein.

 

Es ist kurz nach Acht, als Jake sich auf den Heimweg macht – Emma muss ins Bett, und Danny kämpft bereits seit geraumer Zeit mit zunehmender Erschöpfung. Steve ist gleichzeitig erleichtert und ein wenig verwirrt, wie … unspektakulär sich die Verabschiedung zwischen Danny und Jake abspielt.

Er schiebt es jedoch auf seine eigene Anwesenheit und den Umstand, dass Danny alles andere als auf der Höhe ist. Also bringt er die Gäste zur Tür, und als er sie hinter sich schließt und sich wieder zu Danny umwendet, glaubt er im ersten Moment, sein Schutzbefohlener sei auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.

Dann jedoch öffnen Dannys Augen sich einen Spalt breit, Danny lächelt ihn erschöpft an, und Steves Herz macht einen merkwürdigen Hüpfer. Steve ignoriert das, geht zu Danny ans Sofa zurück und geht neben ihm in die Hocke. „Willst du ins Bett?“

Danny seufzt und nickt, und Steve macht sich nicht die Mühe, sich nach seinen Krücken umzusehen. Die Treppe hinauf würden sie ihr Vorankommen nur behindern. Nachdem er Danny also in die Höhe gezogen hat, legt Steve sich seinen Arm um die Schultern, schlingt seinen eigenen Arm um Dannys Hüfte, und führt ihn vorsichtig zur Treppe, diese hinauf und ins Bad.

Danny ist die ganze Zeit still, beschwert sich nicht mit einer Silbe – weder über seine augenblickliche Schwäche, noch über Steves Kontrollbesessenheit, und in Steves Magen breitet sich eine gewisse Besorgnis aus.

Sicher, Danny ist, seit er sein neues Schmerzmittel genommen hat, ungewöhnlich still, aber das hier geht Steves Meinung nach zu weit. Er wird mit dem Doktor über die neue Dosierung sprechen müssen, ehe sich am Ende herausstellt, dass Danny sie nicht verträgt.

Nachdem Danny sich die Zähne geputzt und sich flüchtig gewaschen hat, bringt Steve ihn ins Schlafzimmer hinüber, setzt ihn auf dem Bett ab … und steht einen Moment unschlüssig da, wie nun weiter vorzugehen sei.

Danny scheint seine Unsicherheit nicht zu bemerken, zieht sich kommentarlos sein Shirt über den Kopf und geht dann dazu über, seine Hose zu öffnen. Steve steht vor ihm und blinzelt überfordert auf ihn hinab.

Dann lässt Danny sich auf den Rücken sinken, zieht sein gesundes Bein aufs Bett und stemmt seine Hüften in die Höhe, um die Hose loszuwerden. Steve tritt ganz automatisch dichter ans Bett heran, beugt sich über Danny, packt mit beiden Händen zu und zieht ihm die Hosen von den Hüften.

Danny lässt sein Becken mit einem leisen Seufzen zurück auf die Matratze sinken, und ihre Blicke treffen sich für einen Moment.

Steve spürt drängende Hitze in seinen Lenden aufwallen und weitet überrascht die Augen, ist kurz unfähig, sich zu rühren – dann streckt Danny die Hand nach ihm aus und streicht flüchtig über seinen Unterarm. „Danke.“

Steve wird sich bewusst, dass seine Hände wie von allein an Dannys Hüften zurückgekehrt sind, und er schluckt trocken und kann sich noch immer nicht rühren. Danny blickt ihn abwartend an, beschwert sich nach wie vor nicht, und Steve ringt seine unpassende Erregung nieder und richtet sich endlich wieder auf.

Er hilft Danny aus seinen Hosen, streckt ihn danach vorsichtig auf dem Bett aus, zieht mit militärischer Präzision die Decke über ihn und blickt danach so neutral wie nur möglich auf ihn hinab. „Du rufst, wenn du etwas brauchst, ok?“

Danny nickt ihm erschöpft zu. „Ok. Gute Nacht, Mama.“

Steve gibt sich keine Mühe, sein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, dann sieht er zu, dass er aus dem Zimmer kommt.

 

Steve erwacht am nächsten Morgen noch vor seiner üblichen Zeit, starrt ein paar Minuten lang an die Decke von Dannys Gästezimmer und erhebt sich dann so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett.

Bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss macht, öffnet er die Tür zu Dannys Zimmer, fixiert seinen Blick auf ihn, und stellt nach einer Weile zufrieden fest, dass soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein scheint.

Danny schläft ruhig und ohne Anzeichen von Unwohlsein, und Steve erlaubt sich selbst die Freiheit, eine sehr viel kürzere Runde als sonst zu schwimmen, um seinen Kopf freizubekommen.

Er schleicht sich also aus dem Haus und macht sich auf den Weg zum Strand, während er die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht und die so unerwartet aufgetauchte Erregung zu verdrängen versucht, die Danny in ihm ausgelöst hat.

Aber alles Verdrängen hilft nicht, und Steve sagt sich schließlich, dass er das Gefühl wahrscheinlich völlig falsch zugeordnet hat. Immerhin mag er Frauen, keine Männer. Was er in der letzten Nacht empfunden hat, war wahrscheinlich nichts als Zuneigung. Denn dass er Danny gern hat, kann Steve sich ohne Probleme eingestehen, und seinen Freund derartig hilflos zu sehen, hat ihn eben … ergriffen. Genau das ist es gewesen. Ergriffenheit.

Steve nickt sich selbst zu, und stellt sich unter Dannys Dusche. Zugegeben, er hat einigermaßen lange gebraucht, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es sich bei seinen Gefühlen von letzter Nacht um _Ergriffenheit_ und nichts anderes gehandelt hat. Aber auch damit hat Steve kein Problem. Danny hat ihm schließlich mehr als nur einmal vorgeworfen, ein Neandertaler zu sein, und Neandertaler stehen mit ihren Gefühlen alles andere als im Einklang. Steve kann damit leben, ein Neandertaler zu sein.

Er tritt aus der Dusche, nimmt sich ein Handtuch, und beschließt, Dannys Schlaf im Auge zu behalten, bis Jake kommt, um ihn bei seiner Wache abzulösen. Am vergangenen Abend ist über Steves Kopf hinweg beschlossen worden, dass Jake seine Tage von nun an an Dannys Seite verbringen wird. Da Jake nach wie vor krankgeschrieben ist und sich von seinem eigenen Unfall erholt, hat er derartig viel Freizeit übrig, dass gegen diese Regelung im Prinzip nichts einzuwenden ist. Danny hat außerdem argumentiert, dass es Kono und Chin gegenüber unfair sei, wenn Steve seine Arbeitszeit damit verplempert, Krankenschwester für ihn zu spielen. Obwohl Steve versucht hat, ihm zu widersprechen, hat Danny ihn nicht gelassen.

Steve ist also dazu bestimmt, seine Arbeitstage mit … nun ja … Arbeit zu füllen, während Jake den Platz an Dannys Krankenlager besetzt. Steves Meinung nach nicht unbedingt die beste Regelung, aber da er sich vorgenommen hat, Danny und Jake nicht im Weg zu stehen, hat er sich widerwillig damit abgefunden.

Steve trocknet sich ab, schlüpft in Shorts, die üblichen Cargo-Hosen und ein schwarzes Shirt, versorgt sich unten in der Küche mit Frühstück und geht dann zurück in den ersten Stock.

Danny schläft nach wie vor. Er hat sich leicht zur Seite gedreht, um den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens zu entgehen, und sein leicht unzufriedener Gesichtsausdruck deutet an, dass sein Bein ihm selbst diese minimale Bewegung übel nimmt.

Steve stellt sein Frühstück auf dem Nachttisch ab, beugt sich über Danny und rollt ihn sanft auf den Rücken. Danny brummt wie ein mürrischer Bär, aber er schläft weiter, und Steve grinst ein wenig und setzt sich neben ihn ins Bett.

Ein weiteres Brummen setzt ihn darüber in Kenntnis, dass die minimale Erschütterung Dannys Unterbewusstsein nicht entgangen ist, und er wendet Danny den Kopf zu und betrachtet sein Gesicht, bevor er beschließt, dass nach wie vor alles in Ordnung ist. Er nahm ein Buch zur Hand, das er unten im Wohnzimmer gefunden hat, und vertieft sich darin, während er seinen Toast zu sich nimmt und ein paar Schlucke Tee trinkt.

Steve kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt einen Morgen derartig friedlich verbracht hat – das Frühstück mit Danny, Grace und Emma zählt nicht – und er entspannt sich derartig, dass er sich beinahe erschreckt, als die idyllische Stille mit einem Mal durchbrochen wird.  
„Du hast meine komplette Bettdecke voll gekrümelt.“

Steve legt das Buch beiseite, wendet sich Danny zu und blickt ernst auf ihn hinab. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Gut. Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?“

Steve wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Noch nicht lange“, lügt er. „Wie gut ist gut?“

„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Lügst du mich an?“

„Warum sollte ich dich anlügen? Willst du dein Schmerzmittel?“

„Nicht vor dem Frühstück. Was weiß ich, warum du mich anlügen solltest. Meiner Meinung nach gebe ich dir keinerlei Grund dazu. Ich werde bloß das Gefühl nicht los, dass du schon eine ganze Weile hier sitzt – das ist nämlich ein verdammt dickes Buch, und du bist über die Mitte hinaus.“

Steve wirft einen ertappten Blick auf das Lesezeichen in seinem Roman, und er hört Danny neben sich leise lachen. „Ich hab’s ja gewusst. Kontrollsüchtige Gluckhenne.“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich war früh wach.“

„Mh-hm. Wenigstens hast du nicht die ganze Zeig hier gehockt und Wache geschoben. Wie war das Wasser?“

Steve blinzelt auf ihn hinab. „Woher …?“

„Du riechst nach Meer. Außerdem hättest du hier nie so lange so ruhig sitzen können, wärst du nicht schwimmen gewesen. Also? Wie war das Wasser?“

Danny stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen, und Steve dreht sich ihm automatisch zu und hilft ihm beim Aufsetzen. „Schön. Erfrischend.“

„Also kalt. Ich werde nie verstehen, wie man sich freiwillig jeden Tag aufs Neue dieser Tortur unterwerfen kann.“

Die Bettdecke rutscht von Dannys Oberkörper und bauscht sich um seine Hüften, und Steve wendet den Blick ab und steht aus dem Bett auf. „Es ist keine Tortur“, sagt er ein wenig angespannt. „Ich finde es … befreiend.“

„Mh-hm“, macht Danny ein weiteres Mal, dann blickt er sich hilflos in seinem Schlafzimmer um. „Der Tag hat noch nicht mal angefangen, und mir ist jetzt schon langweilig. Kannst du mir sagen, was ich heute Befreiendes unternehmen kann, um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen?“

Steve schenkt ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick. „Ich fürchte nein.“

„Dachte ich mir. Na gut. Dann tu mir den Gefallen, und lass mir ein Bad ein.“

Steve starrt ihn an. „Ein Bad?“

„Ein Bad. Und du brauchst überhaupt nicht so fassungslos zu tun. Es ist nicht so, als könne ich mich unter der Dusche aufrecht halten. Und wenn ich meine so glorios erworbene Freizeit nicht nutze, um ein ausgedehntes Schaumbad zu nehmen, was, mein lieber Steve, soll ich denn bitte sonst mit ihr anfangen?“

„Ein Schaumbad“, ist alles, was Steve darauf erwidert, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Gehört Grace. Wird vermutlich nach Himbeeren riechen. Hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich nach Himbeeren rieche, McGarrett?“

Steve hebt abwehrend beide Hände. „Würde ich nie wagen. Ich mag Himbeeren.“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es mich freut, das zu hören. Verschwindest du jetzt endlich?“

Steve wendet sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar ab und geht über den Flur ins Bad, um Wasser in die Wanne zu lassen. Ihm kommt der Gedanke, dass es alles andere als leicht sein wird, Danny in die Wanne zu bekommen – und dann noch einmal genau so kompliziert, ihn wieder aus der Wanne heraus zu bekommen – verweigert sich allerdings den begleitenden Visualisierungen, die ihm sein kreatives Hirn aufdrängen will.

Zugegeben, Danny wird nackt sein. Trotzdem kein Grund, sich aufzuregen.

 

„Bist du tatsächlich _rot_ geworden?“

„Das gerade war anstrengend, ok?“

„Nein, war es nicht. Du bist rot geworden.“

Steve unterdrückt das Bedürfnis, Danny den Rücken zuzuwenden und starrt ihm stattdessen todesmutig in die Augen. „Bin ich nicht.“

„Man könnte meinen, _du_ hocktest hier im Himbeerschaumbad einer Neunjährigen. Was ist los mit dir, McGarrett? Noch nie das Zubehör eines anderen Kerls gesehen?“

„Ich war in der Navy.“

„Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen? Das könnte ja alles Mögliche bedeuten. Von _Natürlich, wir waren ständig zusammen duschen und haben uns gegenseitig den Rücken geschrubbt_ , bis hin zu, _Bist du verrückt, die hätten mich umgebracht, wie es nur besonders kreative Navy SEALs können_.“

Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Weder noch.“

„Dachte ich mir. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“

Steve tritt unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Welches Geheimnis?“

„Dass dein komischer Verein dir unangebrachte Komplexe verursacht hat. Es steht dir jetzt übrigens frei, mir Frühstück und mein Schmerzmittel zu bringen.“

Da Steves Gehirn praktisch sämtliche Worte vor und nach Schmerzmittel ausgeblendet hat, ist er bereits halb zur Tür hinaus, bevor er wie angenagelt stehen bleibt, sich umdreht und zurück zu Danny an die Wanne kommt.

Danny blickt abwartend zu ihm auf. „Was ist denn noch?“

Steve weiß nicht, wie er es formulieren soll, ohne lächerlich zu klingen, und nach einer Weile hat Danny Erbarmen mit ihm. „Ich werde nicht einschlafen und in der Wanne ertrinken, falls es das ist, was dein sensibles Herz belastet.“

Steve grollt ihn an, aber diesmal geht er wirklich, stapft die Treppe hinab und in die Küche, um Danny ein ausgewogenes Frühstück zusammenzustellen. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass er tatsächlich rot geworden ist. Stattdessen versucht er zu entschlüsseln, was Danny mit ‚unangebrachte Komplexe’ gemeint hat.

Selbstverständlich kommt er zu keinem Schluss, also ist er genau so verwirrt wie zu Beginn seines Entschlüsselungsversuchs, während er das Tablett mit Dannys Frühstück die Treppe hinauf balanciert. Als Steve das Bad betritt, ist Danny damit beschäftigt, leidend an die Decke zu starren, und Steve bleibt einen Moment in der Tür stehen, ehe er sicher sein kann, dass sein Partner sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst ist.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger“, sagt er ein wenig unsicher, stellt das Tablett über dem Wannenrand ab, und Danny nimmt mit versteinertem Gesicht die Pfannkuchen, den Obstsalat und das Müsli vor sich auf.

„Und ich hab mich schon gefragt, was du da unten machst“, sagt er schließlich, und Steve kann nicht ganz heraushören, ob es nun reine Fassungslosigkeit, oder vielleicht doch noch etwas anderes ist, das in seiner Stimme mitschwingt.

Er setzt sich ans Fußende der Wanne, nimmt die Haltung eines stillen aber entschlossenen Wächters ein, und Danny starrt ihn noch einen Moment lang an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckt und sich über sein Frühstück hermacht.

„Erzähl mir was“, fordert er schließlich zwischen zwei Bissen Pfannkuchen, und Steve blinzelt ihn fragend an. „Irgendwas“, fügt er also hinzu. „Zum Beispiel von dem Buch, durch das du dich heute früh so entschlossen gearbeitet hast.“

Kurz zögert Steve noch, aber dann nickt er zustimmend und beginnt zu reden, während Danny nach und nach sein Frühstückstablett leert. Steve ist nicht daran gewöhnt, Geschichten zu erzählen, also stockt er mehr als nur einmal, aber Danny sagt nichts dazu, unterbricht ihn kein einziges Mal, sondern hört geduldig zu, nickt an den richtigen Stellen, und grinst zum Schluss über das ganze Gesicht. „Dir ist klar, dass du dich heute früh durch ein Buch gewühlt hast, das Rachel mir in dem alleinigen Bestreben vermacht hat, mich zu ärgern?“

Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Was?“

„Es ist ein Liebesroman, Steven. In spätestens zwei Seiten werden die beiden Protagonisten, die sich jetzt noch so energisch anfauchen, miteinander in der Kiste landen.“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf. „Unsinn. Es ist ein Kriminalroman!“

„Ich sehe, du bist mit dieser Art Buch nicht vertraut.“

„Ich kann trotzdem lesen! Und die werden keinen Sex haben!“

„Werden sie doch. Mindestens ein Kapitel lang! Und zwei Kapitel später werden sie sich wegen irgendwas ganz fürchterlich streiten.“

Steve blinzelt. „Wieso das denn?“

„Damit sie noch ein Kapitel später noch mal Sex haben können.“

Steve hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich sehe, du bist mit dieser Art Buch vertraut.“

„Alles Rachels Schuld. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr damals die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat, ich wolle wissen, was in ihren merkwürdigen Büchern vor sich geht, aber sie hat es mir immer erzählt. Immer! Und die Kriminalfälle in diesen blöden Romanen sind derartig an den Haaren herbei gezogen -“

„Ich finde diesen hier ganz interessant“, unterbricht Steve ihn grinsend, und Danny wirft prompt die Hände in die Luft. „Russische Atom-Terroristen in Florida?! Ich bitte dich! Die sind alle hier bei uns!“

Ein amüsiertes Schnauben ist die einzige Reaktion, die Steve sich auf diesen Ausbruch hin erlaubt, dann erhebt er sich von seinem Platz am Wannenrand und zieht das Döschen mit Dannys Schmerzmitteln aus seiner Hosentasche. „Zeit für deine Pillen.“

Danny seufzt, aber er widerspricht nicht, nimmt zwei Tabletten von Steve entgegen und schluckt sie kommentarlos hinunter. Steve beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen, nimmt Danny sein Wasserglas ab, nachdem er es ausgetrunken hat, und stellt anschließend das einigermaßen leere Tablett beiseite. „Willst du noch in der Wanne bleiben, oder -“

„Nee, hilf mir raus. Ich werd schon ganz schrumpelig.“

Steve nickt knapp, kniet sich neben die Wanne und hält still, bis Danny ihm den Arm über die Schultern gelegt hat. Dann stemmt er sich langsam in die Höhe, hält Danny mit beiden Armen fest und stellt fest, dass Wasser diese Angelegenheit nicht einfacher macht.

Dannys Haut ist warm und rutschig, Danny riecht in der Tat nach Himbeeren, und Steve kneift einen Moment lang die Augen zu und beißt die Zähne zusammen.

„Okay“, sagt Danny dann, „ich stehe. Gib mir ein Handtuch.“

Steve zieht seine Hände nur zögernd von ihm zurück, blickt sich hastig um und greift nach dem ersten Handtuch, das er erblickt, als ruhten in seiner flauschigen Fläche die Antworten zu allen Fragen des Universums. Er reicht es Danny, blickt entschlossen in eine andere Richtung, während dieser es sich umwickelt, und zuckt beinahe zusammen, als Danny ihm plötzlich die Hand auf den Oberarm legt. „Okay, du kannst wieder gucken, Mister unschuldige Maid, ich bin bedeckt.“

Steve räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich deine Privatsphäre respektiere.“

Danny würdigt diese Behauptung lediglich mit einem spöttischen Schnauben, dann beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und lässt sich von Steve aus der Wanne helfen. Es gestaltet sich schwieriger, als selbst Steve angenommen hatte, denn die Wanne ist glitschig, Steve ist peinlich berührt, und Dannys Schmerzmittel beginnt zu wirken. Aber nach einer Weile hat Steve seine Bürde auf dem Wannenvorleger, und Danny hält sich an seinen Schultern fest und schnappt nach Luft.

„Okay“, sagt er, und seine Stimme klingt schwer, so als sei er betrunken, „beim nächsten Mal machen wir das anders.“

Steve blickt auf ihn hinab, registriert den harten Zug um Dannys Mund und seine leicht geweiteten Pupillen, und er flucht leise. „Du hast Schmerzen.“

„Selbstverständlich habe ich Schmerzen, Steven“, gibt Danny schwerfällig zurück. „Mein Knie ist im Eimer.“

„Es ist nicht im Eimer“, widerspricht Steve ihm sanft.

„Ach nein?“ Durch Dannys Körper läuft ein Zittern und er lehnt sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht an Steve. „Fühlt sich aber so an.“

Steve legt ihm automatisch die Hand auf den Rücken. „Ok, das reicht. Ich nehme mir frei.“

„Das wirst du nicht tun“, erwidert Danny sofort. „Du bist nicht meine Krankenschwester. Du hast in der Tat einen ganz anderen Job, und der beinhaltet, die Einwohner dieser Inseln durch halsbrecherische, halbwegs illegale Maßnahmen von Verbrechern zu befreien. Du kannst dir nicht einfach frei nehmen, nur weil du glaubst, ich würde in deiner Abwesenheit eingehen.“

„Aber du kannst nicht mal allein aufrecht stehen, Danno.“

„Wie nett, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Lass mich dich daran erinnern, dass Jake gleich vorbei kommt, um dich als Übermutter abzulösen. Es wäre übrigens schön, wenn ich bis dahin angezogen wäre.“

Während die Erwähnung von Jake sich für Steve anfühlt wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, löst die Erinnerung daran, dass Danny praktisch nackt vor ihm steht, völlig andere Gefühle in ihm aus. Also nickt er knapp, bevor er tief durchatmet – und sich Danny in einer heimtückischen, fließenden Bewegung über die Schulter hievt.

Die Reaktion ist bemerkenswert. Ein paar Sekunden lang tritt gruselige Stille ein, dann spürt Steve, wie Danny Luft holt. „Ich werde dich umbringen, du rückständiger, hinterwäldlerischer Neandertaler! Sobald ich wieder allein laufen kann, werde ich mich mitten in der Nacht in dein Schlafzimmer schleichen, Fallen rund um dein Bett aufstellen, und wenn du dann morgens aufwachst und nicht weißt, wie du aus deinem verdammten Bett kommen sollst, ohne sämtliche Beine zu verlieren, werde ich in der Tür stehen und lachen. Und weißt du, was ich dann tun werde?“

Steve öffnet die Tür zu Dannys Schlafzimmer. „Nein. Was wirst du tun?“

„Einfach weggehen und dich verhungern lassen.“

„Das ist aber sehr herzlos von dir, Danny.“

Steve beugt sich leicht vor, als er Danny auf seinem Bett absetzt, legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken, damit er nicht nach hinten umfällt, dann richtet er sich langsam wieder auf.

Danny blickt ihn rachelüstern an, aber seine Augen sehen inzwischen aus, als habe er Fieber, und sein gerötetes Gesicht unterstützt diese Befürchtung nur noch, selbst wenn es wahrscheinlich eine Folge seines aktuellen Tobsuchtsanfalls ist.

Als habe er in Steves Gesicht seine Gedanken gelesen, hebt Danny eine abwehrende Hand und schüttelt einmal kurz den Kopf. „Du wirst heute zur Arbeit gehen. Ich sehe bloß so aus, weil du mich immer so aufregen musst.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, reibt sich schuldbewusst den Hinterkopf, und Danny seufzt. „Shorts, bitte. Jetzt. Lass das mit dem schlechten Gewissen – selbst wenn es dir verflucht gut steht.“

Danny gestikuliert in Richtung seiner Kommode, und Steve setzt sich folgsam in Bewegung, holt die Shorts und hilft Danny anschließend mit halb geschlossenen, halb abgewandten Augen dabei, sie anzuziehen.

„Du bist wirklich ein Paradebeispiel unangebrachten Anstandes. Guck mal bitte in die Tüte, die an der Tür hängt. Ich glaube, Rachel hat mir irgendwas Kurzes, schrecklich Buntes gekauft.“

Steve kommt auch dieser Aufforderung nach, fördert himmelblaue Strandshorts mit weißem Blütenmuster zutage, und Danny verzieht prompt das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse puren Abscheus. „Ich hasse diese Frau.“

Steve hält seine Gesichtszüge bewundernswert unter Kontrolle, verbietet sich jeglichen Kommentar, trägt die Hosen zum Bett, und hält sie Danny entgegen.

„Ich mag sie“, sagte er schließlich. „Passen zu deinen Augen.“

„Sehr witzig“, lautet Dannys schnippische Reaktion. „Du muss ja nicht damit rumlaufen.“

„Du auch nicht.“

„Wenn du auch nur noch eine Bemerkung über meine aktuelle Behinderung machst, setzt es was, McGarrett. Und jetzt hilf mir gefälligst, diese Beleidigung eines jeden Menschen mit einem intakten Sehvermögen über meinen Hintern zu kriegen.“

Steve spürt seine Wangen heiß werden, und Danny legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn genauer zu mustern. „Interessant. Reagierst du auch so, wenn ich über die Hintern anderer Leute rede, oder ist es nur meiner, der dich peinlich berührt?“

„Mir ist nicht klar, warum du überhaupt über Hintern reden musst. Liegt das an deiner Medikation? Muss ich ein ernstes Wort mit deinem Doktor reden?“

„Der ist verrückt, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Immerhin hat er dich zu meinem Oberaufseher ernannt.“

„Der Mann weiß eben, dass man mir dein Wohlergehen anvertrauen kann.“

„Ach? Hast du ihm erzählt, dass du am Tag unseres Kennenlernens dafür gesorgt hast, dass auf mich geschossen wurde?“

Danny nimmt Steve die Hosen aus der Hand und setzt dazu an, sie sich überzuziehen. Steve beeilt sich damit, ihm zu helfen. „Ich habe nicht dafür gesorgt, es ist einfach passiert. Wie lange willst du mir das eigentlich noch vorhalten?“

„Bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ Danny stemmt sein Becken in die Höhe, Steve zieht ihm seine Hosen über den Hintern, und sie seufzen synchron. Einen Moment lang ist alles still. Sie sehen sich in die Augen. Dann legt Danny Steve die Hand an die Wange und tätschelt sie flüchtig. „Mein wahnsinniger Doktor hat schon irgendwie Recht. Du machst das hier richtig gut.“

Steve schluckt trocken, spürt Wärme in seiner Brust aufglimmen, spürt eine Realisation am Rande seines Bewusstseins aufdämmern – aber dann klingelt es unten an der Tür, die Realisation gleitet ihm wie Sand durch die Finger, und Danny klopft ihm gutmütig auf die Schulter. „Deine Ablöse ist hier. Sei doch so gut, und mach ihm die Tür auf. Und wirf mir ein Shirt zu, bevor du dich auf den Weg nach unten machst. Sonst kommt er am Ende noch auf falsche Ideen, wenn er mich hier halbnackt im Schlafzimmer auffindet.“


	3. Chapter 3

Arbeiten ohne Danny fühlt sich komisch an. Nicht nur vermisst Steve den beständigen Fluss an Worten, der sonst während dieser Stunden über ihn hinwegspült, er ertappt sich selbst außerdem dabei, wie er automatisch die Dinge tut, die Danny sonst so eloquent (und völlig fruchtlos) von ihm verlangt.

So fährt er nicht nur langsam genug, um als gesetzestreu durchgehen zu können, er ist außerdem zu jedem Zeitpunkt angeschnallt, und als er eine Radiostation findet, die Bon Jovi spielt, lässt er sie entschlossen an.

Kono sitzt neben ihm in seinem Truck und gibt sich größte Mühe, seinen Partner zu ersetzen, indem sie von Zeit zu Zeit ohne ersichtlichen Grund in ausufernde Tiraden ausbricht, aber es ist einfach nicht das Selbe, da kann Kono mit noch so verstellter Stimme vor sich hin meckern.

Die Stunden kriechen dahin, und da ihr aktueller Fall nicht sonderlich aufregend ist und keine fernöstlichen Kamikazeattacken von Steve verlangt, reicht auch er nicht aus, um ihn von der Sorge um Danny abzulenken.

Es ist etwa vier Uhr, als Steve in Dannys Büro sitzt und geistesabwesend an die Tür starrt, während er den Papierkram vor sich geflissentlich ignoriert. Das Bedürfnis, Danny anzurufen und sicher zu stellen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist, ist annähernd überwältigend. Steve weiß allerdings ganz genau, dass Danny nie wieder aufhören würde, ihn damit aufzuziehen, also reißt er sich zusammen – aber er kann sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, etwas Produktives zu tun.

Die Energie, mit der Kono dann mit einem Mal ins Büro poltert, lässt Steve sich aufrecht in Dannys Schreibtischstuhl hinsetzen, in der vorfreudigen Erwartung, sie bringe ihm möglicherweise Nachricht von lebensbedrohlichen Situationen, die er nun zu entschärfen habe. Selten zuvor hat Steve sich derartig geirrt.

„Ich habe genug!“ informiert Kono ihn energisch, und Steve drängt sich die grausige Befürchtung auf, sie habe genug von ihm und seinen zweifelhaften Arbeitsmethoden und wolle zurück zum HPD transferiert werden. Aber dem ist glücklicherweise nicht so.

„Ich kann mir das nicht länger angucken!“ fährt sie nicht minder energisch als zuvor fort. „Fahr endlich zu ihm nach Hause! Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du hier herumsitzt und deine Aura sämtliche Lebensenergie aus dem ganzen Gebäude absaugt!“

Steve blinzelt fassungslos zu ihr auf, und Kono stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Fahr nach Hause, Boss. Bitte.“

Sie fügte das letzte Wort an, als habe sie sich gerade erst daran erinnert, dass Steve ihr Vorgesetzter und somit eine Respektsperson ist, und Steve öffnet den Mund, um sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht so einfach verschwinden kann – und steht stattdessen abrupt auf. „Erklärst du Chin, dass ich -“

„Der hat mich geschickt“, unterbricht Kono ihn grinsend, und Steve duckt den Kopf, um sein ertapptes Lächeln zu verstecken.

 

„Was machst du denn schon hier?“

Danny liegt ausgestreckt auf der Strandliege auf der Veranda, hält den Roman in der Hand, durch den Steve sich an diesem Morgen zur Hälfte gearbeitet hat, und schirmt seine Augen damit gegen die Sonne ab, während er zu Steve aufblickt.

Jake sitzt neben ihm auf einem Stuhl, ebenfalls ein Buch in der Hand, das nun vergessen in seinem Schoß liegt, und Steve verwünscht ihn mit brennender Intensität dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

„Kono hat mich rausgeworfen“, verkündet er wahrheitsgemäß, und Danny wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht ihn aus. „Was hast du gemacht?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst hilflos. „Gar nichts.“

„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, erwidert Danny sofort, und Steve setzt sich zu ihm an die Liege.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“

Danny nickt weise. „Aha, ich sehe schon. Deswegen hat sie dich vor die Tür gesetzt. Mir, mein lieber Steven, geht es hervorragend.“ Er wedelt mit seinem Buch. „Nicht nur unterhält mich dieses grauenvolle Machwerk Literatur ganz hervorragend, Jake ist außerdem ein ganz fabelhafter Handlanger. Viel besser als du, wenn du’s genau wissen willst. Erstens widerspricht er mir nicht, wenn ich was haben will, und zweitens versucht er nicht ständig, es mir bequemer zu machen.“

Steve tauscht einen kurzen Blick mit Jake. „Du hast ihm Malasadas gebracht“, sagt er anklagend.

Jake zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er wollte sie haben.“

„Die sind ungesund.“

„Du hast meine Tochter mit weißen Mäusen gefüttert und im Gegenzug das Recht verloren, dich über meine Ernährung zu beschweren“, mischt Danny sich merkwürdig entspannt ein, während Jake beginnt, sich unter Steves anklagendem Blick zu winden. „Lass den Mann in Ruhe, der hat bloß meine Befehle ausgeführt.“

Statt also weiter Jake mit den Augen zu durchbohren, wendet Steve seinen Blick wieder Danny zu. „Geht’s dir auch wirklich gut?“

Danny seufzt, aber er klingt seltsam sanft, als er antwortet. „Ja, Steven, es geht mir wirklich gut. Die Schmerzmittel tun, was sie tun sollen, Jake hat endlich aufgehört, mich für meine Hosen auszulachen“ – Jake entfährt prompt ein amüsiertes Prusten – „ich bin satt, mit Getränken versorgt, und die Sonne scheint mir auf den Kopf.“

Danny hält einen Moment lang inne, dann streckt er die Hand aus und tätschelt Steve das Knie. „Und jetzt bist du wieder da, um mir auf den Geist zu gehen. Könnte also nicht besser sein.“

Steve hört Jake eine Art Fiepen ausstoßen, also lässt er das liebevolle Grinsen von seinem Gesicht fallen, wendet diesem erneut den Kopf zu und mustert ihn irritiert. „Wie bitte?“

„Ach, nichts.“ Jake wedelt mit den Händen, legt sein Buch beiseite und erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl. „Jetzt, da du wieder da bist, um die Stallwache bei Danny zu übernehmen -“

„Hey!“

„… Werde ich mich davon machen, und Emma diese dusselige Puppe besorgen, nach der es sie so brennend verlangt.“

Seine Worte erfüllen Steve nicht unbedingt mit dem Bedürfnis, ihn aufzuhalten, aber zu Dannys Gunsten hält Steve den Impuls zurück, in völlig unangebrachte Anfeuerungsrufe auszubrechen und räuspert sich leise. „Du musst wirklich nicht gehen. Ich wollte dich nicht vertreiben -“

„Hey, meine Tochter will diese Puppe. Was kann ich da tun?“ erwidert Jake mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen, klopft Steve auf die Schulter, zwinkert Danny zu, und macht sich davon.

Steve fühlt sich ein wenig schlecht, während er Jakes Rückzug beobachtet, und er wagt es nicht, Danny den Blick zuzuwenden, für den Fall, dass er Vorwurf in seinen Augen findet.

„Steve“, sagt Danny schließlich gedehnt, und Steve schluckt nervös und drehte seinen Kopf soweit, dass Danny zumindest sein Profil betrachten kann. „Ja?“

„Wärst du so gut, mir ins Haus zu helfen? Ich glaube, ich bekomme einen Sonnenstich. Aber bitte, bitte trag mich nicht wieder. Mein Selbstbewusstsein ist dem im Augenblick nicht gewachsen.“

Steve blickt sich sofort nach Dannys Krücken um, zieht sie an die Liege heran und reicht sie Danny, und Danny arbeitet sich entschlossen in die Höhe. Steves Hand legt sich wie von allein an seine Schulter, aber Steve verbietet sich, mehr zu tun, und zwingt sich, Danny weitestgehend allein ins Haus humpeln zu lassen.

Aber sobald Danny am Sofa angekommen ist, nimmt Steve ihm seine Krücken ab und setzt jede Unze seiner Kraft ein, um zu verhindern, dass Danny sein schwaches Knie belastet. Danny beschwert sich nicht, lässt sich mit einem Ächzen ins Polster sinken und schließt praktisch sofort die Augen.

Steve erinnert sich an Dannys Worte von zuvor, streckt automatisch die Hand aus, um persönlich zu überprüfen, wie es um die Temperatur von Dannys Kopf bestellt ist, und Danny schlägt prompt die Augen wieder auf. „Was machst du da?“

Steve hält inne, seine Finger in Dannys Haar, und er schluckt nervös. „Ich wollte nur ...“

„Das mit dem Hitzschlag habe ich nicht ernst gemeint, Babe. Ich wollte bloß aus der Sonne raus, bevor ich am Ende noch braun werde.“

Er klingt auf leicht amüsierte Art liebevoll, und Steve lächelt unwillkürlich. „Gegen eine gesunde Bräune ist nichts einzuwenden, Danno.“

„Ach nein? Lass mich dir bei Gelegenheit einen Vortrag über Hautkrebs halten. Ich bevorzuge eine gesunde Blässe, vielen Dank.“

Steve erwidert nichts, bleibt wo er ist, und Danny hebt eine Augenbraue. „Bist du ein heimlicher Haarfetischist? Muss ich meine Bürste vor dir verstecken?“

Steve richtet sich endlich auf. „Bürste?“ fragt er grinsend.

„Gut, sie gehört Grace. Ich wollte mein unschuldiges Kind bloß nicht in deine unanständigen Vorlieben mit reinziehen. Ich wünschte wirklich, du würdest nicht so zur Haarspalterei neigen. Hol mir das blöde Buch.“

Steve gehorcht ohne das geringste Widerwort, bringt Danny seinen Roman und kocht ihm danach aus eigenem Antrieb Kaffee.

Danny bedankt sich bei ihm, und sie vertreiben sich die Zeit bis zum Abendessen damit, dass sie um die Anrechte an dem Buch streiten, bis Danny schließlich anbietet, Steve ab dem Punkt vorzulesen, an dem er an diesem Morgen gestoppt hat. Es wird ein wenig merkwürdig, als die Protagonisten – ganz wie von Danny vorhergesagt – miteinander in die Kiste fallen, aber da Danny sich davon nicht aufhalten lässt, sieht Steve nicht ein, warum er ihn zum Aufhören bewegen sollte.

 

Die nächsten Tage vergehen in einem ähnlichen Schema. Steve verbringt seine Vormittage mit Kono und Chin, bis diese erklären, sein nervöses Gehabe gehe ihnen auf die Nerven, und ihn nach Hause schicken.

Dort trifft er auf Danny und Jake, und obwohl Steve sich zunehmend Mühe gibt, dass Jake sich willkommen fühlt, verabschiedet dieser sich meistens bereits eine Viertelstunde nach Steves Ankunft und kommt nur in den seltensten Fällen mit Emma im Schlepptau zum Abendessen zurück.

Steve mag den Mann noch immer nicht wirklich, und sein Bauchgefühl ist mit der Zeit eher schlimmer als besser geworden, aber da er im Prinzip nur will, dass es Danny gut geht, nimmt sein schlechtes Gewissen, was Jakes Fluchtverhalten betrifft, immer mehr zu.

Er geht schließlich soweit, Jake persönlich einzuladen, und der Blick, den Danny und Jake daraufhin tauschen, fühlt sich für Steve an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht – wenn auch nur, weil er die wortlose Kommunikation nicht entschlüsseln kann, die sich hier direkt vor seinen Augen abspielt.

„Ich fühl mich geehrt, Steve, wirklich“, erwidert Jake ernsthaft, und Steve will ihn schlagen, als er das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen entdeckt, „aber ich muss in einer Stunde meine Schwiegereltern vom Flughafen abholen … also muss ich leider passen.“

Damit macht er sich davon, und Steve runzelt die Stirn. „Seine Schwiegereltern.“

Danny liegt wie üblich auf seiner Strandliege, diesmal angetan mit etwas strengeren dunkelblauen Strandshorts und einem alten weißen T-Shirt, und er blickt geduldig zu Steve auf. „Du weißt, dass er verheiratet war, Steven.“

„Nun … ja. Aber warum -?“

„Warum er noch Kontakt zu seinen Schwiegereltern hat? Nun, ich nehme an, es hat mit dem Umstand zu tun, dass er seine Frau in einem Autounfall verloren hat, statt sich von ihr scheiden zu lassen, und sein kleines Mädchen das Einzige ist, das diesen Leuten das Lächeln ihrer Tochter zurückbringen kann.“

Dannys Stimme ist mitfühlend und leise, und Steve wendet sich ihm voll zu und blickt nachdenklich auf ihn hinab. „Warum ist er überhaupt hergezogen?“

„Weil Emma das Klima hier besser verträgt. Ihr Asthma ist schlimmer geworden, als ihre Mutter gestorben ist. Das weißt du doch. Ich hab’s dir erzählt. Abgesehen davon wirst du im Zuge deiner ‚Ermittlungen’ über ihren Vater sicherlich über ihre Krankenakte gestolpert sein.“

Steve beißt sich ertappt auf die Unterlippe, und Danny schüttelt den Kopf über ihn. „Ich hab’s ja gewusst.“

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass -“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Danny ist einen Moment lang still. „Morgen ist mein Termin mit Doktor MaBöse.“

„Er heißt Richards.“

„Du siehst viel zu wenig Fern. Fährst du mich hin?“

„Selbstverständlich fahre ich dich hin, Danno. Was soll denn die Frage?“

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Vielleicht hast du ja was Besseres vor.“

Zwischen Steves Augenbrauen entsteht eine steile Falte. „Was?“

„Nicht? Du musst das doch inzwischen gehörig satt haben.“

Danny klingt merkwürdig, ein wenig gequält, und Steve betrachtet eingehend sein Gesicht. „Danno … Hast du dein Schmerzmittel genommen?“

Danny fixiert einen Punkt am Fußende seiner Liege, und Steve geht neben ihm in die Hocke. „Du hast es nicht genommen?“

„Ich weiß, es gehört zur guten alten amerikanischen Art, einfach alle größeren und kleineren Unannehmlichkeiten durch Pillen zu eliminieren, aber ich würde lieber nicht medikamentensüchtig werden, vielen Dank.“

Steve spürt hilflose Wut in sich aufflackern. „Aber du brauchst dein Schmerzmittel!“

„Ich brauche gar nichts!“

„Aber du hast Schmerzen!“

„Was mir wesentlich lieber ist, als gar nichts mitzukriegen!“

Steve hat bereits den Mund geöffnet, um Danny eine gehörige Strafpredigt zu halten, aber diese Worte lassen ihn inne halten. Ja, er hat mit Dannys Arzt über die neue Dosierung sprechen wollen, aber zwischen seinen Aufgaben an Dannys Krankenlager und der Zeit im Hauptquartier hat er es tatsächlich vergessen. Und nach einer Weile hat er sich sogar ein wenig daran gewöhnt, dass die Tabletten Danny ruhiger werden lassen. Immerhin ist Danny verletzt. „Ist es so schlimm?“

Danny verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und nickt knapp, und Steve legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt? Ich hätte doch mit Doktor Richards über deine Dosierung sprechen können.“

Danny wendet ihm den Blick zu. „Und ich nicht? Ich bin kein erwachsener Mann, der sich mit seinem behandelnden Arzt anlegen kann?“

„Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint habe.“

„Weiß ich das? Weißt du das?“

Danny klingt merkwürdig frustriert, und Steve reibt über seine Schulter. „Du solltest wenigstens eine Tablette nehmen. Die Schmerzen machen dich gereizt.“

„Ich bin immer gereizt.“

Steve versucht, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken und scheitert, und Danny seufzt. „Gut, eine Pille. Und morgen nimmst du Doktor MaBöse so lange in den Schwitzkasten, bis er zu allem Ja und Amen sagt, was ich von ihm verlange.“

„Er heißt Richards, Danny.“

„Gott, du bist so nervtötend. Ich weiß, wie er heißt, Steven. Nicht der Punkt. Hol mir meine Pillen.“

Steve schießt sofort in die Höhe und ins Haus, holt Dannys Tabletten aus dem Medikamentenschrank und bewaffnet sich auch gleich noch mit einem Wasserglas.

Danny blickt ihm geduldig entgegen, als er das Haus wieder verlässt. Die abendliche Brise hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihm das sonst so streng zurückgegelte Haar zu verwehen, und Steve grinst unwillkürlich.

Danny sieht nicht wirklich aus wie er selbst, in den Shorts, dem T-Shirt und mit derartig unkontrolliertem Haar, aber es lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass diese entspannte Erscheinung ihm nur Gutes tut. Er ist sogar ein wenig braun geworden.

„Was grinst du so blöde?“ fragt Danny ihn, sobald Steve neben seiner Liege halt macht, und Steve reicht ihm wortlos Tablette und Wasserglas.

„Mich unter Drogen zu setzen, wird dir diesmal nichts bringen, McGarrett“, droht Danny leise, schluckt seine Tablette und spült sie mit Wasser hinunter, „diesmal bin ich nur halb so hilflos wie sonst.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an und nimmt ihm sein Wasserglas wieder ab. „Denkst du etwa, das hier macht mir Spaß?“

Danny legt den Kopf schief, blickt ihn durchdringend an, und seufzt schließlich. „Der Teil, der mir Schmerzen verursacht – nein. Der macht dir keinen Spaß. Aber der ganze Rest? Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Aber ich muss ja bloß warten, bis eine deiner Handgranaten unerwartet losgeht, und dann kann ich dir das alles zurückzahlen.“

 

„Ihr Röntgenergebnis ist wunderschön, Mr. Williams. Es freut mich, dass Sie meinen Anweisungen anscheinend so gut Folge geleistet haben.“

Steve, der neben Dannys Untersuchungstisch steht, macht sich automatisch gerade bei diesen Worten des Doktors, reckt sogar ein wenig die Brust raus, und Danny legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie sanft. „Alles sein Verdienst, Dok. Er hätte mich am liebsten ans Bett gefesselt, damit ich mich auch ja nicht unnötig bewege. Aber was genau bedeutet wunderschön?“

Der Doktor betrachtet erneut die Röntgenaufnahme von Dannys Knie, als sei sie mindestens ein Rembrandt, dann blickt er lächelnd zu Danny auf. „Es bedeutet, dass Ihre Fraktur viel eher verheilt ist, als ich angenommen hatte.“

„Ich habe ihm extra viel Calcium zu essen gegeben“, meldet Steve sich an dieser Stelle stolz zu Wort, und Danny nimmt seine Hand von seiner Schulter und nutzt sie, um Steve das Haar zu wuscheln. „Mein Held.“

Er lässt die Hand zurück auf Steves Schulter fallen und wendet sich wieder an seinen Arzt. „Heißt das, wir können zur normalen Dosierung meines Schmerzmittels zurückkehren? Ich muss Ihnen nämlich sagen, dass ich es gar nicht mag, wenn sich die Welt für mich anfühlt wie ein rosa Ball aus Flausch.“

Der Doktor legt endlich die Röntgenaufnahme beiseite, dann dreht er sich wieder zu Danny um. „Was die Intensität Ihrer Schmerzen angeht, Mr. Williams, kann ich nichts anderes tun, als Ihren Worten zu vertrauen. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass Ihre alte Dosierung Ihnen genügt, dann sollten Sie in der Tat zu ihr zurückkehren. Schließlich leisten die Schmerzmittel absolut nichts, um Ihre Verletzung zu beheben, sie verschleiern sie lediglich.“

Danny nickt grimmig. „Alles klar. Danke, Dok. Kann die Schiene auch ab?“

„Ja, die können Sie gleich hier lassen.“

Steve sinkt sofort vor Danny in die Hocke, um ihm die Schiene abzunehmen, und wenn Danny auch amüsiert auf ihn hinunter blinzelt, so macht er sich doch mit keinem Wort über ihn lustig.

Steve steht wieder auf, legt die Schiene neben Danny auf dem Untersuchungstisch ab, und er zögert einen Moment, dann wendet er sich Doktor Richards zu. „Wird er ewig unter dieser alten Sportverletzung zu leiden haben?“

Doktor Richards zögert kurz, dann seufzt er und hebt kurz die Schultern. „Ich fürchte ja. Das Knie wird immer ein wenig empfindlich sein und unzufrieden auf Überbelastung reagieren – aber bei vernünftigem Verhalten und ein wenig Rücksichtnahme kann man mit einer solchen Verletzung eigentlich recht gut leben.“

„Vernünftiges Verhalten“, sagt Danny trocken. „Daran hapert es doch schon. Und ich spreche hier nicht von mir.“

Diese Worte bringen ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Steve ein, und Danny boxt ihm die Schulter. „Guck mich nicht so an. Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Dok. Es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause hoppeln und noch ein wenig Rücksicht auf mein Knie nehmen. Wann kann ich wieder zur Arbeit?“

„Wenn Sie sich auf Schreibtischdienst beschränken -“

„Oh, bitte nicht!“

„… Dann sollten Sie in ein bis zwei Tagen wieder arbeitstauglich sein.“

Danny seufzt, aber er äußert sich nicht noch mal zum Schreibtischdienst, sondern rutscht vom Untersuchungstisch, nimmt seine Krücken an sich und wartet, dass Steve ihm die Tür aufhält, dann arbeitet er sich mit der üblichen Verbissenheit aus dem Zimmer.

Steve geht hinter ihm den Flur entlang und beobachtet aus Adleraugen sein Vorankommen. Aber da er keine unerwartete Spannung in Dannys Haltung ausmachen kann, behält er seine Hände bei sich und lässt Danny allein laufen.

Danny hat heute nach dem Frühstück erneut nur eine Schmerztablette genommen, und da Steve ihm bisher keine Schmerzen angemerkt hat, ist seine Brust mit einer gewissen Erleichterung erfüllt. Es gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht, Danny auf Krücken angewiesen zu sehen. Er vermisst Danny im Hauptquartier, und was ihn betrifft, kann es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, bis Danny wieder neben ihm im Camaro sitzt und ihn für den ein oder anderen Fehltritt ein bisschen anschreit.

 

„Ok. Gut. Plan.“ Danny sammelt sich einen Moment, und Steve, der nicht gewusst hat, dass überhaupt ein Plan von Nöten ist, blickt ihn abwartend von der Seite an.

Der Motor seines Trucks läuft bereits, er hat sich sogar angeschnallt, aber Danny hat die Augen geschlossen und massiert mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner Linken seine Nasenwurzel, als gelte es, ein besonders kompliziertes taktisches Problem zu lösen. „Du fährst mich jetzt zu Graces Schule, wir holen sie ab, dann fährst du uns zu mir – und dann kannst du zur Arbeit gehen.“

Steve ist sich nicht bewusst, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck den eines gescholtenen Welpen angenommen hat, aber Danny stöhnt trotzdem leise auf. „Gott, guck mich nicht so an. Ich hab schließlich nicht gesagt, dass ich dich nicht dabei haben will! Aber du kannst dir doch nicht ständig frei nehmen! Du hast einen Job zu erledigen!“

Steve macht ein stures Gesicht. „Ich kann mir meine Arbeitszeit selber einteilen!“

„Ja, vorausgesetzt, da ist tatsächlich Arbeitszeit dabei! Im Moment geht alles für Dannyzeit drauf!“

Steve erwidert nichts. Stattdessen fährt er los, ein Gefühl im Bauch, als sei jemand gestorben, und nach einer Weile hat Danny Erbarmen mit ihm. „Na gut, na gut. Aber wir müssen Chin und Kono ein verdammt großes Wiedergutmachungsgeschenk kaufen. Mit ner verdammt großen Schleife drum. Bekommt man auf dieser blöden Insel irgendwo Elefanten?“

„Ich könnte einen organisieren“, erwidert Steve, und ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Grinsen breitet sich über seine Züge aus.

„Natürlich könntest du das“, erwidert Danny mit einem gottergebenen Seufzen.

 

„Daddy!“

Steve steht bereit, um Danny seine Krücken abzunehmen, als Grace in die Arme ihres Vaters segelt. Es ist ihm wie üblich nicht möglich, das zärtliche Lächeln zurückzuhalten, mit dem er Grace und Danny beobachtet, aber da er überhaupt nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt, es zurückzuhalten, ist das nicht weiter schlimm.

Danny hält Grace an sich gedrückt, die Augen geschlossen, auf dem Gesicht einen Ausdruck puren Friedens, und Steve spürt eine Sehnsucht in sich aufwallen, die immer nur dann auftritt, wenn er Danny zusammen mit Grace sieht.

„Hallo, Onkel Steve“, sagt Grace, sobald sie sich von ihrem Vater gelöst hat, blickt abwartend zu Steve auf, und Steve geht in die Hocke und umarmt sie ebenfalls. Sie drückt sich einen Moment lang an ihn, und er streicht ihr durchs Haar, bevor er sich vorsichtig von ihr löst und sich wieder erhebt.

„Das war schön“, lautet Dannys Kommentar, und er klopft Steve auf den Rücken. Dann blickt er sich um. „Emma gar nicht da?“

„Jake hat sie vor fünf Minuten abgeholt“, sagt Grace lächelnd und nimmt die Hand ihres Vaters. „Sie wollen heute ihrem Opa und ihrer Oma die Insel zeigen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll mit ihnen zu den Delphinen gehen. Delphine sind toll.“

„Das sind sie in der Tat“, erwidert Danny lächelnd. „Aber du wirst Onkel Steves Hand nehmen müssen, Gracie. Daddy braucht noch seine Krücken.“

Kurz huscht ein Schatten über Graces Gesicht, und Danny beeilt sich, ihr zu erzählen, was Doktor Richards über seine wunderschöne Röntgenaufnahme gesagt hat, während er Steve seine Krücken wieder abnimmt.

Das scheint Grace zu beruhigen, und sie greift kommentarlos nach Steves Hand. „Heißt das, du brauchst die Krücken nicht mehr lange?“

„In spätestens drei Tagen werde ich zu meinem feschen Gehstock zurückkehren“, verspricht Danny ihr, dann machen sie sich gemeinsam auf zu Steves Truck.

„Hast du schon Pläne für diesen Nachmittag?“ erkundigt Danny sich bei seiner Tochter, sobald sie im Wagen sitzen, und Grace nickt ernsthaft. „Wir sollen für den Kunstunterricht Aquarelle von unserem Zuhause machen. Ich will versuchen, den Ausblick aufs Meer zu malen, den man von der Veranda aus hat. Und die Veranda. Und mein Zimmer.“

Danny ist ungewöhnlich still auf diese Aussage hin, und Steve wendet seinen Blick einen Moment lang von der Straße ab, um besorgt sein Profil zu betrachten. Was er in Dannys Gesicht lesen kann, verwirrte ihn einen Moment lang, dann geht ihm auf, dass Grace ‚Zuhause’ gesagt hat, und er streckt automatisch die Hand nach Danny aus und umfasst Dannys linkes Handgelenk.

„Das ist ein guter Plan, Grace“, sagt er leise, und Danny legt seine rechte Hand über Steves und drückt sanft zu.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Grace fröhlich. „Willst du mitmachen, Onkel Steve? Ich hab genug Papier aus der Schule mitgenommen.“

Ihre Frage entlockt Danny ein leises Schnauben, und Steve zieht seine Hand von ihm zurück. „Zumindest am Ausblick von der Veranda werde ich mich versuchen“, erwidert er lächelnd und sieht Grace im Rückspiegel nicken. „Ja, der ist besonders schön. Ich bin froh, dass Daddy umgezogen ist. Das neue Haus ist viel schöner als das Apartment.“

„Das ist es in der Tat“, entgegnet Steve mit einem Hauch Selbstzufriedenheit in der Stimme. Danny boxt ihm prompt in die Seite.

„Und ich verstehe gar nicht, warum Stan meint, das Haus sei für eine Person zu groß. Erstens ist unser Haus viel größer, obwohl wir überhaupt nicht so viel Platz brauchen, und zweitens wohnt Daddy ja gar nicht allein.“

Steve wirft einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Dannys Gesicht, um zu überprüfen, welche Auswirkungen Graces Worte auf seinen Partner haben, aber anstatt der erwarteten Verdrossenheit findet er auf Dannys Zügen lediglich eine milde Verwirrung.

„Ich wohne nicht allein?“ fragt Danny schließlich leise, und Grace klingt ein wenig ungeduldig, als sie antwortet. „Natürlich nicht! Ich bin doch da! Und Onkel Steve auch!“

Einen Moment lang ist Danny gefährlich still, dann entfährt ihm eine Salve erheiterten Gelächters, das seine Augen zum Leuchten bringt, und merkwürdige Dinge mit Steves Magen anstellt.

„Recht hast du, Äffchen!“ erwidert Danny, noch immer lachend. „Du wohnst bei mir. Und Onkel Steve ist immer da.“

 

Der Tag mit Grace ist schön, wie es die Tage mit Grace immer sind. Danny ist glücklich, wann immer seine Tochter in seiner Nähe ist, und Steve liebt es, die beiden zu beobachten.

Nachdem er ihnen nach Dannys Anweisungen ein leichtes Mittagessen gekocht hat, ziehen sie sich auf die Veranda zurück, wo Grace ihre Aquarellsachen auspackt, und Steve sich wie versprochen an einem eigenen Gemälde versucht.

Danny überwacht von seiner Liege aus ihr Vorankommen, gibt hilfreiche Kommentare ab, wenn Grace ihr Bild zu ihm trägt, und neckt Steve für sein angebliches Talent mit dem Pinsel.

Steve gibt sich keine Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen, behauptet, Danny sei lediglich eifersüchtig, lässt sich diese Meinung von Grace bestätigen, und setzt sich schließlich an Dannys Liege, als er mit seinem Bild fertig ist.

Grace malt friedlich weiter, erzählt Danny und Steve währenddessen Geschichten über ihre zahlreichen Schulkameraden, die Danny allesamt zu kennen scheint, und Steve ist zufrieden damit, den Beiden einfach zuzuhören und sie abwechselnd mit Getränken und Snacks zu versorgen.

Am späten Nachmittag entsteht Bewegung auf der Straße gegenüber. Jake ist samt Emmas und seiner Schwiegereltern von seinem Ausflug zurück, und als er Danny auf der Veranda erblickt, hebt er die Hand zum Gruß und treibt seine Schäfchen zu ihnen hinüber.

„Du bist die Schiene los!“ ist das Erste, das er sagt, bevor er Danny seinen Schwiegereltern vorstellt, und Danny nickt zufrieden. „Ja, in ein paar Tagen darf ich sogar wieder an den Schreibtisch.“

Er zieht eine leichte Grimasse, und Jake grinst mitfühlend. Grace führt Emma im Hintergrund ihre Gemälde vor, und Emma bewundert pflichtbewusst, während es sich Jakes Schwiegereltern offenbar zur Aufgabe machen, Danny besser kennen zu lernen.

Sie unterwerfen ihn einem regelrechten Verhör, und als Steve aufgeht, dass sie hier den Nachfolger ihrer Tochter einer Bestandsaufnahme unterziehen, erhebt er sich mit einem Ruck von seinem Platz, entschuldigt sich und geht ins Haus.

Er läuft im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, bis er ins Bad stapft und sich dort ein paar Hände voll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht schöpft. Warum er sich plötzlich so unruhig, um nicht zu sagen miserabel fühlt, ist Steve nicht ganz klar.

Nichts hat sich geändert. Danny mag Jake, Jake mag Danny, und was Jakes Schwiegereltern davon halten, spielt im Prinzip keine Rolle. Aber Steve kann sich sagen so oft er will, dass sich nichts geändert hat, er fühlt sich grauenhaft.

Er reißt sich zusammen, trocknet sich das Gesicht ab, und kehrt zu den anderen auf die Veranda zurück. Danny wirft einen einzigen Blick auf sein Gesicht, bevor sich seine Stirn besorgt runzelt. „Hey, was ist mit dir? Ist dir schlecht?“

Steve schüttelt den Kopf, aber Danny hat nun die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Anwesenden auf die Tatsache gelenkt, dass er sich alles andere als gut fühlt.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus“, stellt Jake fest, und Steve würde ihn am liebsten umboxen für seinen besorgten Tonfall. „Wir sollten gehen.“

Seine Schwiegereltern stimmen ihm zu und drücken ihr Mitgefühl ob Steves angeblichen Unwohlseins aus, Emma rät ihm ernst dazu, einen Kräutertee zu trinken – und dann sind sie weg.

„Setz dich hin“, fordert Danny bestimmt, und als Steve sich nicht rührt, steht er von seiner Liege auf und schiebt ihn humpelnd vor sich her. „Ich sagte, setz dich hin.“

Sein Ton ist streng und gleichzeitig sanft, und Steve kann dieser Stimme nicht widerstehen, lässt sich auf die Liege sinken und atmet tief durch. „Es ist nichts, Danno, wirklich.“

„Ach nein? So siehst du nicht aus. Gracie, sei so gut und hol Onkel Steve ein Glas Wasser.“  
Danny setzt sich neben Steve auf die Liege, so dicht, dass ihre Schenkel sich berühren, und legt seinen Arm um Steve. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen. Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts“, sagt Steve stur, und weil Grace soeben mit dem Glas Wasser aus dem Haus zurückkommt, behält Danny seinen Unglauben für sich und reibt ihm stumm über den Rücken.

Grace steht vor ihm, strahlt Unsicherheit und Besorgnis aus, und Steve nimmt das Glas von ihr entgegen. „Ich bin ok, Gracie, mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht.“

Sie lächelt zögerlich, und er nickt ihr zu und trinkt das Wasser. „Da. Schon viel besser. Vielen Dank.“

Diesmal lächelt sie ein wenig überzeugter, und Dannys Hand gleitet mit etwas mehr Druck über Steves Rücken. „Du legst dich jetzt hin“, sagt er mit Bestimmtheit. Steve schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin nicht krank.“

„Dann sag mir, was du hast!“ Danny klingt ungewöhnlich aufgebracht, und Steve lässt den Kopf sinken. „Nichts.“

Danny scheint im Begriff, in eine geharnischte Strafpredigt auszubrechen, aber Grace kommt Steve zur Hilfe. „Onkel Steve sieht traurig aus, Daddy.“

Steve hört Danny einen zischenden Atemzug ausstoßen, dann ist es einen Moment lang still. „Tut er wirklich, hm? Was machen wir denn da?“

„Muffins“, sagt Grace, als sei das die Antwort auf alle Probleme der Welt, und Danny nickt. „Muffins. Perfekt. Ich sollte sogar alles da haben.“

Er erhebt sich ächzend von seiner Liege, und Steve schießt ganz automatisch neben ihm in die Höhe und hält ihn fest. „Du kannst jetzt nicht backen!“

„Kann ich nicht, Commander? Wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Dannys Tonfall klingt beinahe ein bisschen gefährlich, und Steve schluckt nervös. „Ich … ähm …“

„Genau. Es gibt absolut keinen vernünftigen Grund, mir die Herstellung von Muffins zu verbieten. Besonders, weil ich dir jetzt beibringen werde, wie man einen perfekt fluffigen Teig produziert. Also komm mit in die Küche, du geheimniskrämerische Auster, und lass mich dich unterweisen.“

Steves Hand, mit der er Danny nach wie vor festhält, trifft ein scharfer Blick, und Steve zieht sie von seinem Partner zurück – aber nicht, ohne Danny dankbar die Schulter gedrückt zu haben.

Er hört Danny seufzen, dann wendet dieser sich ab und humpelt gemächlich ins Haus. Steve verharrt einen Moment lang an Ort und Stelle und sieht ihm nach. Dann nimmt Grace seine Hand, blickt abwartend zu ihm auf, und Steve reißt sich zusammen und macht sich mit ihr an Dannys Verfolgung.

„Bevor du auch nur daran denkst, dich über mich lustig zu machen“, empfängt Danny ihn in der Küche, „lass mich dir sagen, dass Rachel nicht backen kann. Selbst wenn ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stünde, wäre sie nicht dazu in der Lage, den simpelsten Schokoladenkuchen zu produzieren.“

Steve tritt an Dannys Seite und nickt ernsthaft. „Ok. Ich wollte mich übrigens überhaupt nicht über dich -“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig“, fällt Danny ihm ins Wort. „Zunächst muss ich dich nämlich darüber informieren, dass Rachel, obwohl sie nicht backen kann, ganz hervorragend kocht. Süßspeisen sind einfach nicht ihr Ding. Nicht, dass sie am Ende wieder behauptet, ich würde sie in Abrede stellen.“

Diese Worte begleitet ein flüchtiger Seitenblick auf Grace, die aus einem der unteren Küchenschränke soeben Mehl und Zucker herbei trägt, dann fährt Danny in seinem üblichen Tonfall fort. „Wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, mein lieber Keine Malasadas Ohne Bypass-OP Steven, sind Süßspeisen absolut mein Ding. Hol mir bitte Eier und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.“

Steve setzt sich automatisch in Bewegung, und Danny fährt ohne Pause fort. „Lass mich dir also die erheiternde Geschichte zählen, wie ich das Backen für mich entdeckt habe.“

Danny begleitet seine Worte damit, sich eine Küchenschüssel und einen Rührbesen zu organisieren, dann baut er sich vor der Küchenzeile auf. „Es muss so ungefähr …“ Er wirft einen abschätzenden Blick auf Grace „… sechs Jahre her sein. Bis zu diesem Tag, lass mich dir versichern, war ich völlig zufrieden damit, mir mein Backwerk auf die althergebrachte, männliche Art zu besorgen. Ich habe es mir gekauft. Meine kulinarischen Fähigkeiten beschränkten sich, den deinen nicht unähnlich, darauf, Feuer und Fleisch zusammenzubringen, bis das Ergebnis essbar war.  
Dann jedoch, an diesem fabelhaften Sonntag, beschloss mein damaliges Eheweib – das ist deine Mutter, Gracie – ihre Eltern zu besuchen, die für einen Monat in der Stadt waren. Ich hatte eine anstrengende Woche hinter mir, und obwohl ich meine Schwiegereltern damals durchaus geschätzt habe und sie auch nach wie vor gut leiden kann, fühlte ich mich nicht in der Verfassung, Rachel auf diesen Ausflug zu begleiten. Ich hatte bereits meinen Sonnabend damit verbracht, Rachel und ihre Mutter durch diverse Einkaufszentren zu verfolgen, meine Tochter im einen Arm und eine Unmenge an Einkaufstüten am anderen, während mein Schwiegervater mir erbauende Geschichten über die Wachteljagd erzählte.“

Danny hat inzwischen die notwendigen Zutaten in seine Schüssel gegeben, rührt energisch einen Teig zusammen, und Steve steht daneben und beobachtet ihn fasziniert. Danny hat keinen Messbecher benutzt.

„Die Frucht meiner Lenden – das bist du, Gracie – beschloss, ihren Daddy unmöglich einen ganzen Tag lang allein lassen zu können. Du wirst dir das kaum vorstellen können, Steve, aber Dreijährige können es, was Sturheit angeht, durchaus mit Maultieren, ja, selbst mit dir aufnehmen, und Rachel sah sich schließlich gezwungen, ohne Mann und ohne Kind zu ihren Eltern aufzubrechen.  
Da saß ich also, ein bisschen erschöpft, aber durchaus glücklich und zufrieden mit meinem Kind und malte mir im Geiste bereits aus, einen entspannten Sonntag auf dem Sofa zu verbringen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.“

Danny beugt sich zur Seite und pflanzt einen Kuss auf Graces Haupt.

„Rachel war kaum eine halbe Stunde aus dem Haus, da begann meine Tochter zu quengeln. Sie wollte etwas Süßes. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich war etwas Süßem selbst alles andere als abgeneigt. Aber Rachel, in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung, hatte uns ohne auch nur einen Schokoriegel im Haus zurückgelassen. An einem Sonntag. Und Rachel war mit unserem einzigen Auto unterwegs. Der Weltuntergang war nahe. Grace schwor Stein und Bein, sie müsse sterben, wenn sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten Zucker in den Magen bekäme.“

„Daddy“, unterbricht Grace ihn an dieser Stelle leise, aber durchaus vorwurfsvoll, und Danny wuschelt ihr das Haar. „Genau so hat es sich abgespielt, Äffchen. Du warst gnadenlos. Du warst beharrlich. Ich hatte keine Chance. Als ich eine Tüte Zucker im Schrank fand, dachte ich tatsächlich kurz darüber nach, sie dir in den Rachen zu kippen, allein, damit du stattdessen nicht mich frisst.“

Grace schlingt beide Arme um Dannys Hüfte und verbirgt ihr grinsendes Gesicht an seinem Bauch, und Danny fährt lächelnd fort. Steve weiß nicht wohin mit sich und dem überwältigenden Gefühl von Sehnsucht, das sich in ihm ausbreitet.

„Im Laufe meiner Suche hatte ich so Einiges gefunden. Neben der Tüte Zucker gab es tatsächlich Mehl, Milch, Eier … und ein Kochbuch. In meiner Verzweiflung und mit dem imminenten Ableben meines einzigen Kindes bedroht, tat ich, was jeder liebende Vater getan hätte.“

Danny gestikuliert in Richtung der Küchenzeile, wo er soeben damit beschäftig ist, den bereits fertigen Teig in eine Backform für Muffins zu geben, und Steve kann sich nicht länger zusammenreißen, tritt von hinten an ihn heran und lehnt seine Stirn an Dannys Hinterkopf.

„Du bist ein fabelhafter Vater“, sagt er leise und schließt die Augen.

Danny hält still, gibt nicht einen einzigen Kommentar ab, und Steve hebt eine Hand und hält sich an seiner Schulter fest.

„Die Küche sah selbstverständlich aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, weil mein Kind es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, mir zur Hand zu gehen. Aber der armselige kleine Rührkuchen, der unter unseren Händen entstanden war – obwohl alles andere als hübsch – war tatsächlich erstaunlich lecker. Rachel hat mich eine Woche lang ausgelacht, nachdem ich ihr die Geschichte erzählt hatte – aber den Kuchen hat sie restlos aufgefressen. Zumindest das, was wir ihr übrig gelassen hatten.“

Danny gibt die Backform in den Ofen, richtet sich wieder auf, dreht sich zu Steve um und schließt ihn in die Arme.

„Und seit diesem Tag weiß ich immer, was zu tun ist, wenn die Welt sich gegen mich zu verschwören scheint. Oder wenn Grace nach Zucker schreit.“

Steve spürt, wie sein Körper sich gegen Dannys drängt, wie sämtliche Spannungen und Ängste aus ihm weichen, während er sich Dannys Umarmung anpasst. Er seufzt leise und versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass er hier unerlaubt das Vorrecht eines Anderen missbraucht.

„Und weil Grace dank dieses schicksalhaften Sonntags die Erfahrung machen durfte, dass sie Vergnügen daran hat, zu backen, musste ich am nächsten Wochenende wieder mit ihr backen. Und am Wochenende danach auch. Und an allen anderen Wochenenden für den Rest meiner Ehe. Rachel, praktisch veranlagt, wie sie eben ist, hat sich schlicht geweigert, sich mit mir abzuwechseln und stattdessen ihre Freundinnen zu uns eingeladen, damit die dann meinen Kuchen essen konnten. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie missbraucht ich mich fühlte.“

Dannys Stimme wäscht über Steve hinweg, und er spürt die sanften Vibrationen, die von Dannys Brustkorb ausgehen, in seinem ganzen Körper. Steve fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie er jemals ohne diese Stimme hat existieren können, ohne die Zurechtweisungen, die Predigten, die Standpauken – ohne die Geschichten über Grace, ohne das gelegentliche Babe, mit dem Danny ihn betitelt.

„Alle mögen Daddys Kuchen“, lässt Grace sich leise vom Küchentisch vernehmen. Sie klingt, als sei es völlig normal, dass ihr Vater seinen Partner in der Küche vor dem Backofen umarmt. Steve kann nur hoffen, dass es tatsächlich okay ist. „Am Tag der offenen Tür wollten die anderen Mütter alle wissen, was sein Geheimnis ist!“

„Die anderen Mütter“, echot Danny trocken, und zieht Steve enger an sich. Steve legt sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge und atmet tief durch. „Vielen Dank, Gracie.“

Danny reibt Steve über den Rücken, seine Hand gleitet höher, in Steves Nacken und seinen Haaransatz hinauf, und Steve entkommt ein leiser Laut der Zufriedenheit, ohne dass er auch nur die geringste Chance hätte, ihn aufzuhalten.

„Hn“, macht Danny leise an seinem Ohr. „Du bist dir bewusst, dass wir hier Erpressungsmaterial für Jahre ansammeln?“

Steve weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll, und Danny reibt mit dem Daumen über seinen Nacken und entlockt ihm ein weiteres hilfloses Seufzen.

„McGarrett“, zischt Danny leise, „hör auf, solche Geräusche vor meiner Tochter zu machen!“

Steve entgegnet nichts, zieht seine Arme um Danny zusammen, und Danny ächzt leise. „Hey, Commander-Oktopus! Ich brauche meine Rippen noch!“

Steve hebt sein Gesicht zu Danny an, blickt ihm hilflos in die Augen, und Dannys Gesichtsausdruck, der ohnehin überraschend weich ist, wird nur noch sanfter. „Liebe Güte. Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, mich so anzusehen? Aber gut, von mir aus. Tob dich aus, Babe.“

Steve brummt zustimmend, drückt sein Gesicht zurück an Dannys Halsbeuge und genießt das hilflose Lachen, mit dem Danny darauf reagiert.

„Oh Gott, was hab ich nur getan? Du bist wirklich eine Kreuzung aus einem Labrador und einem Tintenfisch, oder? Hatte ich Recht mit dem Geheimlabor der Regierung? Das würde nämlich so Einiges erklären. Wissen Chin und Kono Bescheid? Bin ich hier der Einzige, der in glücklicher Unkenntnis deiner wahren Identität lebt?“

Grace scheint davon auszugehen, die Worte ihres Vaters abmildern zu müssen. „Daddy meint das nicht so, Onkel Steve. Er mag Hunde. Er hat sogar mal gesagt, dass er einen Labrador haben will!“

„Was ich gesagt habe“, korrigiert Danny seine Tochter, „ist, dass der Labrador sich durch seine Treue, Anhänglichkeit und das überwältigende Bedürfnis auszeichnet, seinem Herrn Freude zu bereiten. Und dass, wenn ich jemals so verrückt sein sollte, mir ein sabberndes, hechelndes Ungetüm von einem Hund zuzulegen, es wohl ein Labrador sein würde.“

„Hab ich doch gesagt“, behauptet Grace leichthin, und Danny reibt ein weiteres Mal über den Punkt an Steves Nacken, der ihm ein Seufzen entlockt. Danny brummt belustigt, streicht Steve durchs Haar und klopft ihm dann auf den Rücken. „Geht’s dir ein wenig besser?“

Steve nickt nur, und Danny klopft ihm auf den Hintern. „Dann sei so gut, und lass mich einen Moment los. So schön ich es auch finde, hier mit dir zu stehen – mein Knie mag nicht mehr.“

Steve zieht seine Hände von Danny zurück, als habe er sich an ihm verbrannt, und Danny legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und hält ihn fest, ehe er sich außer Reichweite begibt. „Wohnzimmer, jetzt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann habe ich dir _Findet Nemo_ versprochen. Und stell dir vor, den hab ich sogar da!“

Grace juchzt zustimmend, eilt ihnen voran aus der Küche, und Danny nimmt seine Hand nicht für eine Sekunde von Steves Schulter und überlässt es seiner Tochter, die DVD in das entsprechende Gerät zu legen.

Steve fühlt sich von Danny aufs Sofa hinunter gedrückt, und findet Danny nur Sekunden später direkt neben sich auf dem Polster wieder. Ehe er sich noch fragen kann, ob es eine gute Idee ist, hat er den Arm um Danny gelegt und die Nichtigkeit von Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen.

Danny gibt keinen Kommentar dazu ab, lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn und gestikuliert Grace an sich heran, sobald sie die DVD zum Laufen gebracht hatte. „Komm her, Gracie. Gruppenkuscheln.“

Grace gehorcht sofort, klebt sich ihrem Vater an die Seite, die nicht von Steve besetzt ist, und Danny seufzt zufrieden.

Fünf Minuten später flucht er leise und beschwert sich über die Macher moderner Kinderfilme. Steve sitzt neben ihm, starrt auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers und kann ihm nur Recht geben.

Als er jung gewesen ist, hatten Filmemacher definitiv nicht so viel Spaß daran, die Eltern der Protagonisten vor laufender Kamera umzubringen.

Aber diesmal ist es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht so schlimm. Steve atmet tief durch, schüttelt leicht den Kopf und schafft ein Lächeln. „Ist ok, Danno. Ich bin ok.“

Das entspricht nicht völlig der Wahrheit, aber Dannys solide Präsenz an seiner Seite ist genug, um Steve Ruhe zu vermitteln.

Allerdings hat ihr Dialog Grace diesmal darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass Onkel Steve mitunter sensibel auf Kinderfilme reagieren kann. Sie wendet ihm den Blick zu, ihre Augen fest und besorgt auf sein Gesicht fixiert, und er schenkt ihr ein kleines, beruhigendes Lächeln.

Kurz runzelt sie die Stirn, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht dem ihres Vaters so unglaublich ähnlich, dann löst sie sich von Dannys Seite und klettert über seinen Schoß hinweg auf Steves.

Danny ächzt leise und beobachtet mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, wie Grace sich an Steves Brust lehnt und sich seiner Gestalt anpasst. Sie streckt ihre Beine über den Schoß ihres Vaters aus, und Steve sitzt wie festgefroren da und traut sich nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Dann seufzt sie leise, richtet ihren Blick wieder auf den Fernseher, und Steve erholt sich von seiner Erstarrung, legt seinen freien Arm um sie und drückt sie an sich, bevor er vorsichtig zu Danny hinüber luschert.

Danny hat seine Augen wieder dem Fernseher zugewandt, aber sein Lächeln, gleichzeitig stolz, gerührt und liebevoll, hat nicht das Geringste mit den Geschehnissen auf der Mattscheibe zu tun, da ist Steve sich ziemlich sicher.

Er zieht den Arm um Dannys Schultern ein wenig enger, streicht mit seiner Hand über Dannys Oberarm, und jetzt wendet Danny ihm den Blick zu, sieht zu ihm auf und zwinkert ihm zu. Steve kann einen Moment lang nicht atmen, weil er sich zuletzt so sicher und geliebt gefühlt hat, als seine Mutter noch gelebt hat.

Er sieht Danny das Wort „Softie“ mit seinen Lippen formen, dann legt Danny ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel, drückt kurz zu, und dreht seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn.

Steve will seine Hand nehmen.

Aber Danny wift einen Blick auf seine Uhr und erhebt sich ächzend vom Sofa, um die Muffins aus dem Ofen zu holen, ehe Steve dieses Bedürfnis auch nur überdenken kann.

 

„Na, das heute war doch ein voller Erfolg.“

Danny klingt ein wenig merkwürdig, und Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. Sie haben soeben Grace ins Bett gebracht, sich küssen und umarmen lassen, und jetzt steht Steve in der Tür zu Dannys Schlafzimmer, beobachtet Danny dabei, wie er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht, und fragt sich unwillkürlich, was er tun soll, wenn Jake und Danny zusammenziehen.

Momente wie dieser werden damit sicherlich der Vergangenheit angehören.

Danny steht still da, seinen Blick konzentriert auf das Shirt in seinen Händen fixiert, und er runzelt die Stirn. „Das mit dem blöden Film tut mir wirklich leid.“

Steve winkt ab. „Unsinn, du hast -“

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, das habe ich“, unterbricht Danny ihn ungewohnt sanft. „Ich denke, hey Kinderfilm! Das braucht der Mann! Das wird ihn von den Handgranaten und Verfolgungsjagden und Kamikazeattacken ablenken … und vergesse darüber völlig die Aspekte des Films, die dich noch viel mehr Sachen in die Luft sprengen lassen wollen.“

Steve kann nichts darauf erwidern, betrachtet Danny mit stummem Flehen, während sich eine Hilflosigkeit in seiner Brust ausbreitet, die ihm die Luft abschnürt.

Und dann ruckt Dannys Kopf plötzlich in die Höhe, Danny starrt ihn an, seine Augen ernst und dunkel und mitfühlend, und so sehr Steve es auch will, er kann nicht wegsehen. Selbst als Danny auf ihn zu kommt, langsam und sichtlich darum bemüht, sein schwaches Knie zu schonen, kann er seine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden.

Danny steht schließlich vor ihm, blickt zu ihm auf, legt seine Hand an seine Wange, und Steve schließt automatisch die Augen und schmiegt sich an die Berührung, und … oh.

„Nicht weinen, Babe“, sagt Danny leise, während er mit seinem Daumen über Steves Wange streicht, und Tränen wegwischt, deren Existenz Steve bis eben nicht bewusst waren.

Steve lacht hilflos, das Lachen geht in Schluchzen über, und er schlägt die Augen wieder auf. „Deine Schuld, Danno. Ganz allein deine Schuld.“

„Gott ja, ich weiß“, erwidert Danny leise, und Steve will ihm widersprechen, will es zurücknehmen, aber er kann nicht. Es ist Dannys Schuld.

Steve kann nur hoffen, dass Danny weiß, wie dankbar er ihm dafür ist. Ohne ihn würde er den Schmerz weiter für sich behalten, in sich verschlossen und aufgetürmt, bis er an ihm erstickt.

Und weil es Dannys Schuld ist, weil Danny der Einzige ist, vor dem er sich nicht schämt, diese Schwäche zuzulassen, beschließt Steve, dass Jake für diese eine Nacht damit leben muss, wenn er ihm sein Vorrecht streitig macht. „Danno?“

„Hm?“

„Du … beim letzten Mal …“ Stille tritt ein, von der Steve nicht weiß, wie er sie füllen soll. Aber Danny wär nicht Danny, würde er die Stille nicht nehmen und zu Staub zermalmen. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Mein Angebot steht.“

Steve entfährt ein zitternder Atemzug, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn angehalten hat. Danny streicht ihm ein weiteres Mal über die Wange, bevor er seine Hand von ihm zurückzieht. „Komm ins Bett, Babe.“

 

Eine Woche später marschiert Steve in Dannys Kielwasser ins Hauptquartier, bereit, sämtliche Schurken mit einem einzigen, gnadenlosen Streich von der Insel zu fegen.

Danny hat heute zum ersten Mal seinen Stock Zuhause gelassen, er belastet sein Knie ohne sichtliche Probleme, und Steve weiß, dass er heute irgendeinen Grund finden wird, dass Danny ihn anschreit.

Seine Vorfreude lässt sich kaum zügeln.

Aber noch ist alles friedlich. Danny marschiert zielstrebig in sein Büro, um sich dem Papierkram des vorangegangenen Tages zu widmen, und Steve macht einen Abstecher zur Kaffeemaschine, um ihm ein koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk zu kredenzen.

Die Strafpredigt, die Danny ihm gehalten hat, als er am ersten Tag seiner Rückkehr ins Büro die Stapel unerledigten Papierkrams entdeckt hat, war episch. Steve erinnert sich immer wieder gern daran.

Er steht an der Kaffeemaschine, lässt ihr energisches Röteln und Röcheln über sich ergehen, und nimmt schließlich die volle Tasse zur Hand, um sie in Dannys Büro zu tragen.  
Danny hat ihm bereits einen kleinen Teil der zu erledigenden Unterlagen auf seine Seite des Schreibtischs geschoben. Er blickt flüchtig auf, als Steve die Tasse neben seinem Ellenbogen abstellt. „Danke.“

„Gern geschehen“, erwidert Steve fröhlich, setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und überprüft, was Danny ihm vorgelegt hat. Die meisten Papiere muss er lediglich unterschreiben, andere verlangen jedoch ein kleinwenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist Steve derartig in seine Schreibarbeit versunken, dass Chins höfliches Klopfen an der Bürotür ihn tatsächlich überrascht. „Wir hätten eine Situation, Boss.“

Steve erhebt sich sofort, überprüft den Sitz seiner Dienstwaffe an seiner Hüfte, dann folgt er Chin an seinen Computertisch. „Was gibt’s?“

Chin erzählt ihnen von der jungen Frau, die entführt worden ist, von ihrem Vater, der ein hohes Tier im Militär ist und um Staatsgeheimnisse erpresst wird, und Steve hört zu und spürt die übliche Wut und Entschlossenheit in sich aufkochen. Aber diesmal ist es anders als sonst, selbst wenn er noch immer alles geben wird, um diesem Vater sein Kind zurückzubringen.

Diesmal vergisst er für keine Sekunde Danny an seiner Seite, vergisst für keine Sekunde Kono und Chin im anderen Wagen, der dem Camaro folgt, als sie zum Tatort fahren.

Am Ende des Tages ist die junge Frau am Leben, ihr Vater sitzt an ihrer Seite im Krankenhaus, wo ihre leichten Schnittverletzungen und Prellungen behandelt werden – und ja, auf Steve ist geschossen worden, er hat jemanden getackelt und sich einen Kampf mit einem der Entführer geliefert, der ein eher großes Messer involvierte. Aber nicht nur hat er die Situation zu jedem Zeitpunkt unter Kontrolle gehabt, er hatte sich selbst unter Kontrolle.

Danny schreit ihn trotzdem an.

Steve lässt es über sich ergehen, sitzt auf Dannys Schreibtisch und fummelt an dem Verband, den der Notarzt über die Schnittverletzung an seiner Brust geklebt hat.

„Nimm deine Finger da weg!“ fährt Danny ihn an, und Steve blickt auf, so dass ihre Blicke sich treffen.

„Wieso tust du das jedes Mal?“ will Danny jetzt wissen. „Wieso musst du dich jedes Mal so in diese Sachen hinein werfen? Der Typ hatte ein Messer! Er hätte dich abstechen können!“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie musste ich ihn ja überwältigen.“

„Irgendwie“, wiederholt Danny flach. „Richtig. Irgendwie musstest du ihn ja überwältigen. Ich frage mich bloß, wieso du so oft vergisst, dass du bis an die Zähne bewaffnet bist. Du hättest ihn zumindest ein bisschen mit deiner Dienstwaffe bedrohen können, bevor du dich auf ihn geworfen hast – aber nein! Du musstest ihm gleich mit den Füßen voran ins Gesicht springen!“

„Danno“, sagt Steve, und er kann das Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, aber Danny redet einfach über ihn hinweg. „Nein“, sagt er streng. „Einfach nein, Steven. Und weißt du was? Ich werde Grace nicht erklären, was passiert ist, wenn du eines Tages eine Hand oder gleich den ganzen Arm verlierst. Das wirst du tun!“

Der Gedanke an Grace, an ihr kleines, besorgtes Gesicht, lässt Steve auf einen Schlag ernst werden, und Danny wedelt triumphierend mit beiden Händen. „Aha! Habe ich also deine wunde Stelle gefunden! Ich werde die Erinnerung an dieses epische Aneurysma-Gesicht in meinem Herzen bewahren, Babe, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und jetzt komm. Ich hab Hunger.“

Damit wendet er sich ab und stapft aus dem Büro. Steve blickt ihm blinzelnd nach, dann greift er nach seiner Jacke und eilt ihm nach, wünscht Chin und Kono einen schönen Feierabend und bekommt überhaupt nicht mit, wie diese Beiden ihr Gelächter im Zaum zu halten versuchen.

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzt Steve mit Danny auf Dannys Veranda, isst Thai-Nudeln mit Hähnchen aus einem Pappkarton und ist zufrieden mit der Welt. Dann fällt ihm auf, dass er Jake seit zwei Tagen nicht gesehen hat.

Steve fasst einen Entschluss. Er wird jetzt – jetzt sofort – mit Danny über diese Sache reden. Wenn Danny mit diesem Mann zusammen sein will, dann wird Steve ihm nicht im Weg stehen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Danny das auch weiß.

 

Jake MacLeery ist 1.83m groß, Feuerwehrmann, und kommt ursprünglich aus New Jersey.  
Er hat braune, zu lange Haare, grüne Augen, und blöde Lachfalten, die zu seinen noch blöderen Grübchen passen.

Er ist Witwer, hat eine neunjährige Tochter namens Emma, und Steve ist nicht mehr ganz so fest davon überzeugt, dass er außerdem Verbindungen zur Mafia hat. Oder den Triaden. Oder der Yakuza.

Denn Steve hat nach wie vor keinen Beweis für seine Überzeugung – und obwohl er noch immer sein Bauchgefühl hat, und sein Bauchgefühl sagt, dass Jake MacLeery das konzentrierte Böse ist, so muss er das vergessen und über seinen Schatten springen.

Denn hier geht es um Danny, um Dannys Glück, und das ist wichtiger als Steves Bauchgefühl.

 

„Danny“, sagt Steve und stellt mit ernster Miene sein Essen beiseite, „ich muss mit dir reden.“

Er steht auf, weil er einfach nicht ruhig sitzen bleiben kann, während er diese Sache anspricht, und Danny blickt überrascht zu ihm auf. „Okay. Ich höre.“

Aber so entschlossen Steve auch ist, es hinter sich zu bringen, allein die Vorstellung von Danny zusammen mit Jake verursacht ihm Bauchschmerzen, und er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum, den Kopf voller Gedanken, die in Dreitausend verschiedene Richtungen wollen.

„Steve“, sagt Danny schließlich, und er klingt halb amüsiert, halb besorgt, „was hast du gemacht?“

„Ich habe – nichts – ich habe nichts gemacht“, versichert Steve ihm eilig, und Danny steht auf und geht ins Haus. „Na gut. Ich glaube, ich brauche ein Bier. Willst du auch eins?“

Steve folgt ihm in die Küche und an den Kühlschrank, und schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann jetzt nichts trinken. „Nein. Danke. Ich … Danny … ich muss dir was sagen.“

Danny schließt seinen Kühlschrank und öffnet seine Bierflasche und zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich weiß. An dem Punkt waren wir schon. Jetzt warte ich atemlos auf dein großes Geständnis.“

Kurz kneift Steve gequält die Augen zu, dann rückt er einfach raus damit. „Ich habe kein Problem damit.“

Er spürt, wie Danny ihn anstarrt.

„Mit dir und Jake“, setzt er also eilig hinzu, und seine Bauchschmerzen waren noch nie so schlimm wie in diesem Moment. „Ich freu mich für euch.“

„Du freust dich für mich und Jake“, wiederholt Danny tonlos, und Steve öffnet die Augen, weil Danny irgendwie komisch klingt.

„Ja“, lügt er bekräftigend, und über Dannys Gesicht wäscht eine Abfolge von Emotionen, die zu komplex ist, als dass Steve sie entschlüsseln könnte.

„Du freust dich für mich und Jake, und du hast kein Problem damit“, sagt er, und diesmal klingt er noch viel komischer. In Steve keimt der Verdacht auf, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat.

„Ja!“ sagt er also verzweifelt. „Ich weiß, ich war nie besonders … hilfreich, aber er scheint wirklich ein netter Kerl zu sein, und er ist gut zu Gracie und …“

Steve gestikuliert mit der rechten Hand in Dannys Richtung, als könne das die Worte ersetzen, die ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollen. Danny blinzelt zu ihm auf, einmal, zweimal, dann sammelt sich ungläubige Wut in seinen Augen.

„Wirklich?“ fragt er, seine Stimme zittert vor Fassungslosigkeit, und Steve zuckt beinahe vor ihm zurück. „Ich bin geduldig und lasse dir Zeit, bis du von allein drauf kommst, und so dankst du es mir?“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir leid, Danny. Ich weiß, ich habe fürchterlich lange gebraucht, um es einzusehen, aber jetzt … jetzt habe ich es ja begriffen, und du kannst Jake sagen, dass ich -“

„Ich will Jake nichts sagen, du Vollidiot!“

Steve starrt ihn an. „Aber du … ihr … ihr seid … ihr wollt …“

„Was sind wir, Steve? Hm? Was wollen wir?“ Danny klingt etwas weniger wütend, aber dafür unglaublich ungeduldig, also beeilt Steve sich, ihm zu antworten. „Zusammen sein! Ihr wollt zusammen sein! Ein Paar!“

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, hat dir diese Überzeugung in den Kopf gesetzt?“

Steve hat Danny schon oft wütend oder ungeduldig gesehen, aber noch nie so, nie auf diese Art, die ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, Danny würde jeden Moment platzen.

„Er …“ Steve blinzelt und schluckt nervös und wünscht sich, er könnte Dannys Blick ausweichen. „Er mag dich … und du magst ihn, und … und er ist immer hier, und …“

„DU BIST IMMER HIER!“ brüllt Danny ihn an, und dann tritt gespenstische Stille ein.

Steve starrt Danny an, während dieser die Bierflasche an seine Lippen hebt, in die obere linke Ecke der Küche starrt und ein paar hastige Schlucke trinkt.

„Was willst du damit sagen?“ fragt er ihn schließlich gedehnt, und Danny stellt die Flasche mit einem Knall auf der Küchenzeile ab und starrt Steve in die Augen.

„Ich will damit sagen, Babe – und wie kannst du eigentlich so naiv sein und annehmen, das sei eine platonische Anrede – dass Jake und ich bloß Freunde sind. Du und ich hingegen, das ist eine völlig andere Sache.“

Steve blinzelt verwirrt. „Aber … er kommt aus Jersey.“

Alle Wut weicht aus Dannys Zügen und zurück bleibt nichts als hilflose Zuneigung. „Oh Gott, wieso tue ich mir das bloß an?“

Er atmet tief durch, schließt kurz die Augen, dann schlägt er sie wieder auf und blickt Steve fest an. „Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine Besuchszeit mit Grace behalte. Du hast mir drei Übernachtungen in einem Sternehotel gekauft, damit sie mit Delphinen schwimmen kann. Du hast für mich das CIA angelogen.“

Er zählt es an seinen Fingern ab, und Steve weiß nicht, worauf er damit hinaus will.  
Selbstverständlich hat er diese Dinge getan. Danno ist ihm wichtig.

„Du hast dir mit mir und meiner Tochter Barbie-Filme angesehen“, fährt Danny fort. „Du hast meine Pflege übernommen, als mein Knie im Eimer war. Du hast mir beim Anziehen, beim Ausziehen, beim Leben geholfen. Du hast mich in die Wanne gesetzt und mir dumme Romane nacherzählt.“

Danny werden in Kürze die Finger ausgehen, und Steve hebt vorsichtig die Hand, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Danno, ich weiß das alles, ich war dabei.“

„Wirklich? Aber du scheinst nicht begriffen zu haben, was das bedeutet! Dein blödes fliegendes Einhorn hängt an meinem Kühlschrank!“

Ein anklagender Zeigefinger weist in die entsprechende Richtung, und ja, da hängt es, und es hat inzwischen sogar Gesellschaft von Steves Aquarell mit der Aussicht von der Veranda bekommen.

Steve legt fragend den Kopf schief, und Danny stöhnt leise auf. „Das glaubt mir keiner. Kono wird einen Monat lang nicht aufhören zu lachen. Du magst mich, Steve.“

Steve nickt. „Sicher.“ Er würde das niemals bestreiten.

Danny greift sich an die Stirn. „Unfassbar. Einfach unfassbar. Du, Steven J. McGarrett, bist in mich verliebt.“

Steve hebt sofort abwehrend beide Hände. „Woah, Danny, nein, das … das hast du -“

„Was? Falsch verstanden? Habe ich die ganzen fabelhaften Gesten, die ich dir eben aufgezählt habe, tatsächlich falsch verstanden? Habe ich die unglaublich dämliche, unglaublich überflüssige Eifersucht, die du Jake entgegenbringst, tatsächlich falsch verstanden?“

Steve stammelt ein paar unsichere Worte, und Danny sticht ihm den Finger vor die Brust. „Du kuschelst mit mir! Ausdauernd! Du schaffst es irgendwie, dich dabei so klein zu machen, dass du dein Gesicht an meinem Hals unterbringen kannst, ohne dir den Nacken zu verrenken! Ich habe dich eingeladen, in meinem Bett zu schlafen, und du hast ja gesagt!“

„Aber -“, setzt Steve an, und Danny packt den Kragen seines Shirts. „Mein Arzt denkt, wir seien ein Paar! Meine Tochter ist davon überzeugt, wir seien ein Paar!“

Steve steht einen Moment lang der Mund offen. „Wie kommst du -“

„Was denkst du denn, warum er dich ständig meinen Partner genannt hat?! Der Mann weiß nicht, dass wir zusammen arbeiten! Und Grace ist – im Gegensatz zu dir – intelligent genug, um zu sehen, was sich direkt vor ihrer Nase abspielt!“

Das alles ist zu viel für Steve. Viel zu viel. Alles, was er dem entgegensetzen kann, ist eine letzte, unumstößliche Wahrheit. „Ich mag Frauen.“

Dannys Kehle entfährt ein Knurren, und er zerrt Steve am Kragen seines Shirts zu sich hinunter und küsst ihn.

Steve stöhnt und öffnet die Lippen für ihn, weil er einfach nicht anders kann, und – Großer Gott, er ist in Danny verliebt!

Steve stöhnt ein weiteres Mal, hilflos und gierig, und Danny legt die freie Hand an seine Wange, knurrt gegen seine Lippen und küsst ihn, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr. Steve werden die Knie weich, und seine Hände suchen Halt an Dannys Schultern, während er leise winselt, die Augen zukneift und betet, dass er das hier ohne Hirnschäden überlebt.

Danny küsst, wie er streitet – geht keine Kompromisse ein, will alles sofort, und schiebt und drängelt so lange, bis alles raus ist, alles im Raum steht, was Steve wissen muss. Aber dann wird er ruhiger, schlingt seine Arme um Steve, wird sanft und geduldig, und Steve kann sich nicht erinnern, ob er schon jemals so geküsst worden ist – weder so unglaublich fordernd, noch so liebevoll.

Er bekommt nicht genug davon, drängt sich enger an Danny, drückt sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn heran, und Danny lässt ihn, hält ihn fest und küsst ihn, bis Steve in ihren Kuss hinein stöhnt und anfängt, sich an ihm zu reiben.

Erst dann löst Danny seine Lippen von Steves, blickt aus funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf und legt abwartend den Kopf schief.

Steve atmet schwer, sein Kopf ist wie leergefegt und er weiß, dass Danny etwas Bestimmtes von ihm erwartet. Aber er kann nicht denken, nicht, wenn Danny so dicht vor ihm steht, und sich so gut anfühlt … und Steve so hart ist wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

„Sag es“, fordert Danny schließlich amüsiert. „Sag: Ich bin bisexuell. Es ist ganz leicht, vertrau mir.“

Steve schluckt trocken und treibt seine Hüften nach vorn, und Danny lässt eine Hand auf seinen Hintern gleiten und drückt zu. „Na gut, sag es nicht. Aber bitte, bitte versprich mir eines, Steven.“

Steve nickt, hastig und vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen ungeduldig, und Danny drückt ein weiteres Mal zu, so dass Steves Augen in seinen Kopf zurückrollen, und sein Mund sich zu einem hilflosen Stöhnen öffnet.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal glaubst, mit mir über etwas reden zu müssen“, Danny reibt sich an Steve, langsam, genüsslich und vielleicht ein wenig strafend, „dann kläre doch bitte vorher mit einer Vertrauensperson deiner Wahl ab, ob die Sache, über die du mit mir reden möchtest“, Danny ist mindestens so hart wie Steve, und das lenkt Steve ganz fürchterlich ab, aber er weiß, dass die Folgen fürchterlich sein werden, wenn er jetzt nicht zuhört, „überhaupt existiert. Okay?“

„Okay, Danno“, keucht er zustimmend, und Danny grinst ihn zufrieden an. „Wunderbar.“

Er zieht Steve zu einem feuchten, unanständigen, hemmungslosen Kuss zu sich hinunter. „Weißt du, was das hier noch bedeutet?“

Steve weiß nur, dass er sterben wird, wenn Danny ihn nicht bald auszieht.

„Es bedeutet“, sagt Danny und knöpft in aller Seelenruhe Steves Hose auf, „dass du dein Büro jetzt wieder benutzen kannst.“

Er schiebt die Hose von Steves Hüften, schiebt seine Finger in Steves Shorts und umfasst seinen Hintern, und Steve akzeptiert seine neu entdeckte Bisexualität als fabelhafte Sache.

„Denn dieser unerklärliche Zug, der bisher durch dein Büro gepfiffen ist“, Dannys Hände gleiten über Steves nackten Hintern, und Steve beschließt, dass, wenn Dannys Hände sowas dürfen, es absolut unfair wäre, es seinen zu verbieten, „ist genau so imaginär wie meine Beziehung zu Jake.“

Danny stöhnt genüsslich, als Steve Besitzansprüche auf seinen Hintern anmeldet, dann nimmt sein zufriedenes Grinsen gefährliche Züge an. „Außerdem würde ich zu gern sehen, wie die Madam Governor auf deine neue Magnetwand reagiert.“

 

Ende


End file.
